Power Couple
by XxPaigefan80xX
Summary: The Authority is in charged and is on the brink of losing power. Set from Survivor Series 2014. What happens when the Authority is saved by diva of tomorrow and Joins them. What happens when the diva of tomorrow partners with the Viper. Suck at summaries but this is my first story guys hope you read. I do not own any property of WWE and doesn't follow the storyline of WWE.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own anybody in this fanfic so please don't sue me. All property belongs to the wwe and Vince mcmahon**_

 _ **My new fanfic will not follow the storyline of wwe it is all being made up from my head but some contents are from the events of WWE itself**_

 _ **SURVIVOR SERIES 2014**_

"This match is a traditional Survivor series 5 on 5 elimination tag match! In this match if all members from team Authority is eliminated the Authority would have to resign!" The announcer was heard saying. It was electric in the Scottrade Center in St. Louis, Missouri. The fans was on the edge of their seat anticipating the main event but what they didn't know was the company was about to take a huge turn.

As "King of Kings" by Motörhead blast through the arena and emerge out came the authority Triple H and his wife Stephanie McMahon followed by J&J security and their team, Seth Rollins, Kane, Luke Harper, Rusev, and Randy Orton. As a unit they made their way to the ring ready for the war that was about to come. The task at hand was to keep the Authority in power at all cost. "Making their way to the ring Kane, Luke Harper, Rusev, Randy Orton, and Seth Rollins. Team Authority! The stage was set and the wwe was getting ready for a collision course.

Team Authority waited for their Opponents as they discussed the game plan one last time and one by one they came out and out came the captain of the team and cenation leader as "My time is now" made the area erupt into a mixture of boos and cheers and the chants of "John cena sucks!" John cena reacted to the crowd as if they was a musical band motioning them with his hands as if he was their band leader. John was amped up ready for war as he saluted the crowd and made his way to the ring. Out of respect team Authority cleared the ring as John cena slid in and did his trademark cena entrance. Out came the rest of his team consisted of the Big show, Dolph Ziggler, ryback, and Daniel Bryant accompanied by his wife Brie Bella. As the arena erupted in yes chants for Daniel and Brie as they made their way to the ring.

The excitement died down, the teams was set, the collision was ready to blow. Starting for their teams was a rivalry history John cena and Randy Orton. John and Randy locked eyes ready for war as the bell sounded war was just beginning.

However backstage the atmosphere was dull. The roster was packed in their locker rooms as the match was underway. The main focus however was the divas locker room. The divas watched the match glued to the screen because they knew that this was a company changing match. AJ lee, Naomi, Becky Lynch, Sasha Banks, Charlotte, Bayley, Natalya all was on their seats as chaos broke loose. Little did they know that a certain diva would change the company by her own hand.

Chaos has broken out in the ring however. Bodies was screwed everywhere as Luke Harper and Dolph Ziggler traded punches in the center of the ring. Outside the ring Randy Orton was being whipped into the commentators over the announce table by Daniel Bryant. Authority being down 4 to 5 from the result of Big show knocking out rusev 5 minutes into the match.

John cena was being pummeled by Seth Rollins and J&J security As luke Harper was attempting his trademark suicide dive on the Big show however being caught with a WMD between the ropes sent Luke Harper to the canvas as Dolph Ziggler made the pin eliminating Luke Harper.

Within seconds Dolph Ziggler was being hauled up in the air and down to the canvas as he suffered a massage chokeslam from the demon himself Kane as Dolph was eliminated.

Authority down being 3 to 4 with the remaining of John cena, Daniel Bryan, Big show, ryback vs. Randy Orton, Seth Rollins and Kane with Brie Bella and triple H and Stephanie at ringside.

Ryback and Kane battled in the squared circle as ryback got the upper hand on Kane and hitting Kane with a shell shock and pumping up the crowd malting up his meat hook clothesline. "Feed me more, feed me more, feed me more" Kane rising slowly to his feet turned as ryback charged ready to send the demon back to hell. Outta nowhere the RKO stricken sending the crowd into a frenzy and having Triple H and Stephanie cheering on their team. As Kane pinned ryback eliminating him.

In came Big show as the entire authority team stood large. Big show stood face to face with Randy Orton, Seth Rollins, Kane and J&J security. Stumbling in was a beaten John cena who was struggling to regain balanced was then knocked clean out by Big show. Leaving his mark Big show sat and watched as John cena was eliminated then made his leave from the match eliminating himself.

Leaving a lonely Daniel Bryan down 1 to 3. The fight was Daniel Bryant was no ready to give in. The fight he had within him was not ready to give up. In a frenzy Daniel took on all three competitors like a one man army sending Randy out of the ring and Seth into the corner with Kane in the other

Chants erupted into yes chants willing Daniel Bryant to victory as Bryant with from corner to corner with running knees knocking Seth out the ring leaving Daniel to fend to Kane. With attempting a final knee was caught at the throat by Kane attempting to send him to hell however Daniel was able to counter it into the yes lock as he had Kane in the center of the ring.

Triple H could be heard from the outside of the ring "Kane don't you dear tap out! Kane! Come on Kane." But Kane couldn't take no more and had no choice but to tap out.

Sensing that this was getting out of his hand he motioned from the back waving for someone and out came Nikki Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

The crowd could be heard with slight cheers as Nikki came running down the ramp. Not believing her own sister was involving herself Brie had no choice but to charge at her own sister and fight her for the sake of her husband and the wwe. Daniel witnessed as his wife and her sister fought each other out the ring as he was hit from behind by Triple H himself. Whipping Nikki into the steel steps seeing triple H attacking her husband attempting to run in their and save her husband was dropped by a closeline from the Million dollar princess herself Stephanie.

Climbing back into the ring was Seth and Randy as they dragged Daniel to the corner and held them there as they made him watch as Stephanie and Nikki pounded away on Brie as they took turns crushing Brie to the mat.

I'm a sudden moment out flooded the divas locker room as Stephanie made a run for it leaving Nikki to feel to wrath of the divas as she was punched, kicked, and stomped on in the aid of Brie. Taken off guard Daniel knew it was his chance fending off Randy and Seth charged at Triple H with a Running knee sending him out the ring and focusing on winning the match. As he dropped both Randy and Seth to their knees and hitting them both with yes kicks sending a Randy out the ring tending to Seth.

The divas had flooded out but Paige was tending to Brie at ringside watching the match closely but still attending to Brie

Back and forth Seth and Bryant went as they traded punches and counters. Where Bryant finally got the upper hand and looking to put Seth away in came Randy who Bryant sent over the ropes however not to the ground where Rollins charged at Daniel only for him to move out the way and have him knock Randy down off the apron and Bryant rolling up Rollins into a small package. Taken off guard Rollins was eliminated and knowing that Seth wasn't physically eliminated Bryant bounced off the ropes and landed a running knee to Seth sending him out cold on the ringside floor. Turning his attention now to the last opponent Bryant went flying goat as he hit a suicide dive on Randy Orton. Throwing him into the ring and going for a cover screams could be heard from Stephanie. "Randy kick out! Randy!" "1, 2, ..." having Randy kick out of a near fall gasp the entire arena and shocked a driven Daniel thinking he had the match. Bryant knew with one last blow he could win this. Chants could be heard throughout the entire arena they knew the match was near its historic end. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" The building was shaking the roof came off the building became unglued as Randy rose to his feet awaiting the final blow. Air was sucked out the stadium. Gasp could be heard from a mile away. The arena went dead silent shocked at what just happened and so was a gut wrenched Daniel.

Paige witnessing the match was near its end and sensing that Daniel was delivering the final blow made her move. Seeing Randy near a final faith stumbling to his feet Paige made a B line for the ring and with one big shot delivered a low blow to a charged up Daniel Bryan sucking the life out of the Scottrade center.

Randy however wasted no time delivered a earth shattering RKO to Daniel leaving his body laid out on the cold mat. Taking his time he stared at Paige as she bored back at him with a glim stare and darkness in her eyes as a small smile creeped onto her face. Randy slowly not once taking his eyes off of Paige crawled into a cover. "1! 2! 3!" The bell was sounded "Here is your winner Randy Orton and team Authority!" As you heard the announcer throughout a silent scottrade arena.

Rising slowly to his feet Randy narrowed his eyes at Paige only for her to stare at him right back leaning her head sideways as Stephanie, Triple H and Seth Rollins being that he never left the arena slide into the ring and celebrated their victory.

Stephanie embraced Paige into a huge hug only to have Paige return the favor with a small devilish smile on her face as Randy was striking his trademark signature pose on the top rope. With J&J security final making their return from being taken out by ryback with Seth Rollins briefcase. As all members and the Authority and Paige raised their hands together as a unite. The wwe was on the brink of a turn and a new era.

 _ **I know this was a long match but I wanted to get every detail of the match I had out there. It may not been that great but This is my first story so cut me some slack guys I will get better as we go along. I hope you guys like it and comment if you think I should continue**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for the comments and the favorites guys I really appreciate the support and the interest in my story. So here you go guys and please bear with me i'm making it as I go along. Chapter 3**_

 _ **Next Day on Raw….**_

Paige sat in the divas locker room with her ring gear on and her trademark Paige hoodie that she wear during her entrance as she made a bored face as she listened to the rants of the rest of the divas in front of her.

"Paige are you freaking kidding me! What in your mind thought it was right to do that!" Alicia fox said

"Paige the Authority are snakes why would you side with them!" Sasha Banks said

"And who wants to work with a arrogant prick like Seth Rollins who cares about himself and don't give a damn about no one" Eva Maria stated

"Don't get us started on that hot head Orton who could blow a fuse in a minutes notice and don't know how to control his temper." Charlotte said. Paige just sat bored out her mind feeling as if she was about to die. She had no explanation and she didn't feel like she owed one either.

"Guys would you give it a rest sheeesh. I'm glad she decided not to be a low rated diva like all of you and decided to make a name for herself, she's one of us now deal with it" said a Nikki Bella standing in front of the divas locker room as she looked at Paige.

"Steph and Triple H want to see you" Nikki said with that Paige wasted no time to hightail it out of there as her and Nikki left the locker room. Paige made her way to the Authority locker room where she proceeded after knocking only to find Seth Rollins was already there Paige raised her eyebrow a bit.

"Just the diva we was looking for" steph said as she greeted Paige with a large hug. Seth just sat there more into his briefcase then to watch this.

"So now since you two are here, Seth this is your new sister she's one of us now so guard her like it because the heat she gone get from backstage is going to come at her" triple H said making Paige snort

"No disrespect but I don't need a babysitter I can take care of myself you know" Paige retorted

"Yeah but still I want people to look out for you. However with that being said you three have a match tonight" Triple H stated

Seth raised his eyebrow "H I don't know if your math off or what but it's only two of us here" Seth pointed out

"Orton was suppose to be here but he wasn't in the building, find him and inform him." Triple H said with that they made their leave from the Authority office

"So are you going to tell him or?" Paige asked Seth as they walked down the hall noticing people was watching and staring at her.

"Nah I got to go polish my briefcase, you got this one sis." Seth patted Paige on the back and made his way causing Paige to roll her eyes thinking "I'll shove that briefcase somewhere else" as she made her way to Randy locker room. Paige thought to herself as she looked at the name tag on the door that said Orton she thought she would never be here but look at her now as she knocked and heard a deep voice from the other side "come in" Paige made her way into the locker room to notice Randy only in his ring gear with his vested hoodie on sitting in a chair slowly taping his wrist. Paige couldn't help but notice his tone built body as she viewed every part of him from his well toned abs, to how his tattoos makes him look dangerous, to his well fitted legs and how the baby oil put the finally touches on perfection. Paige bit her lip from stopping herself from moaning as she just stared at his body but who wouldn't it's Randy freaking Orton!

Randy waited for the person to speak but they never did Randy decided to look up and see it was Paige. Her face was serious as if she was focus on something. Randy couldn't help but notice how her features fits into her ring gear and her ring gear bring out all the nice features she has. Randy got up and made his way towards Paige he guess that got her attention because she finally made eye contact with him. Paige felt her throat swell up seeing how close Randy was to her and looking at the bluest eyes she ever seen that made her light headed.

"Paige?" Randy started. "Orton" Paige retorted back at him. "I'm guessing there's a reason why you're here unless you wanted to see me" Randy joked as he smirked at Paige

Paige playfully rolled her eyes "no I'm here to inform you that we have a mixed gender 3 on 3 tag team match tonight but coming here to see you wouldn't be a bad idea in the future" Paige smirked at Randy

Randy raised his eyebrow "oh really now" as he smiled at Paige. Paige wanted to scream when she saw him smile but Paige knew she couldn't do this. Whatever was happening here need to stop right now and couldn't go any future. "Um no not really" as Paige turned around and walked out of Randy locker room only to have Randy smirk and shake his head.

 _ **Main Event**_

Seth Rollins theme blasted through the arena as he made his presence felt. "The following contest is a 3 on 3 mixed gender tag team match introducing first from Davenport, Iowa Mr. Money in the Bank Seth Rollins" the announcer said as Seth made his way to the ring with his briefcase as the arena booed him and he soaked it all in. "Stars in the night" ranged throughout the arena as the crowed cheered in a mixture of boos and cheers as Paige made her way through the arena. "And his partner from Norwich, England Paige" as Paige hopped down the ramp and made her way to the ring where her partner Seth Rollins was watching her as she got on the apron screaming. "Voices" blasted through the building as the place erupted into cheers as Randy took his time coming to the ring "and their partner making his way to the ring from St. Louis, Missouri Randy Orton!" Randy paced to the ring the only way Randy could as his face looked intense and full on Viper mode. Paige watched as Randy made his way down to the ring and if she didn't know any better it looked like he was staring at her the entire time to the ring. Randy made his way into the ring making eye contact and walking pass Seth Rollins to do his signature pose on the apron. Then came their opponents Dolph Ziggler, Daniel Bryan, and Brie Bella all together as the crowd erupted into yes chants as Paige rolled her eyes and Seth just shook his head. "And their opponents making their way to the ring the team oh Dolph Ziggler, Brie Bella, and Daniel Bryan!" The main event was ready to start as Paige and Brie started as soon as the bell rung brie speared Paige and started pounding away on her with punches screaming "How could you Paige I thought we was friends!" Paige crawled and pulled herself out to ring and away from an angry Brie. Paige held her face and yelled "Ouch that freaking hurt Brie" as Brie ran out and chased Paige around the ring only for her to slide back in and be attacked by a Paige and threw Brie back out the ring and screamed. "THIS IS MY HOUSE!"

 _ **MIDMACTH**_

Seth and Dolph was battling in the middle of the ring going back and forth as Randy Irish whipped Daniel into the steel steps and Paige head was being banged on the announce table by Brie. Randy slid in the ring as him and Seth began to beat down on Ziggler as Daniel made a return to the getting rid of Seth as Randy got rid of Daniel tossing him out the ring only to but hit with a zig zag from behind and go for a cover. "1.2…" the count was broken up by Paige as she hit Dolph on the back of his head. Brie entered the ring only to knock Paige out the ring where Brie would attempted to hit a suicide dive on Paige when Seth push Paige out the way and taking he suicide dive for her. The ref was so into the action outside the ring the match inside the ring was coming to a closure Dolph was setting a stumbling Randy up for another zig zag. The ref being so in room into the action outside he doesn't notice Paige made her way back into the ring and as she did yesterday kicked Dolph below the belt only for him to get a devastating RKO as Paige exited the ring only to hit Brie in the back of the head with an elbow as the ref started the count "1,2,3! Here are your winners Seth Rollins, Paige, and Randy Orton, The Authority!" The ref raised Randy's hand as the crowed cheered because they have witnessed a great match. Paige being so into the moment went into the ring and jumped on Randy and hugged Randy. The crowed cheered even louder making Paige realize what she was doing and slowly detach herself from Randy as they both stand there awkwardly. Saving the moment Seth put his arms around both Paige and Randy "we make a good team" Seth said as Paige blew out a breathe she didn't know she was holding as Seth raised all their hands as a unit.

 _ **I know it's pretty long and kinda suck but it's my first story guys and I'm making chapters as I go so bear with me. Also I'm sorry for the delay in adding this chapter I kinda don't know what to write or where I want this story to go so if anybody could message me ideas and help me I'm open to all. Help a girl out!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey this chapter just came to me so decided to write it before I lost it I also credit "CDJAR" for giving me a idea for this chapter. So on with it**_

 _ **Later that day….**_

Paige was in her hotel room when she finally got out the shower and got dressed for a good night's sleep because she really needed it. Paige was so worn out and tired that all she wanted to do was lay down and go to sleep. Paige flopped in bed and as soon as she did she heard a knock on her door. "Ugggggggggggh" Paige moaned out as the person just not stopped knocked on the door. "Go away she's sleep!" Paige called out as the knocking continued. Paige huffed and got up to open the door where in her doorway she saw Seth and Nikki Bella dressed in street clothes. "Hey pai….." Nikki started But before she could finish her sentence Paige slammed the door shut. She ain't meant to be rude she just wanted to sleep and besides it they was smart then they would… before she could finish her thought her door opened and in came Seth and Nikki. Well they aren't dumb I see.

"Your so rude you know that" as Seth said as they walked in. Paige only rolled her eyes and noticed they left her door open she was about to tell them to close it but before she could a figure walked in grabbing her full attention.

"Yeah your so freaking rude" Randy playfully said as he closed her door and smirked at her. Paige giggled in the inside like a schoolgirl but didn't show it because of Seth and Nikki standing there.

"What are you doing girl get dressed!" Nikki said as she walked passed Paige and sat on her bed. Paige looked confused.

"What you mean get dressed where are we going?" Paige asked a lil confused.

"We are going out to party, just because we work for the boss don't mean we don't have fun and besides boss's orders to get you close to us more.

Paige groaned "oh come on I'm so worn out and freaking tired like seriously. I had to listen to the entire divas locker room cry about what I did and at that we had a grueling match where I had to hold off an angry Bella." Paige complained. Nikki only laughed at the fact of calling Brie a angry Bella.

"We all did but boss's orders and we not going anywhere until you come so pleaseeeeee!" Seth pleaded as he gave Paige the puppy dog face. Paige slightly laughed and smiled at Seth who could say no to that face as she looked at Nikki and she did the same, then looked at Randy and he only smiled at her. That was enough to make Paige cave in as she groaned at him being so charming.

"Alright fine fine just give me 5 mins and don't do that again!" She grabbed a pillow and threw it at Seth for making that puppy dog face as she walked into her room closing her door behind her.

5 minutes later Paige came back out the room to see Seth and Nikki watching Raw and Randy raiding her Refrigerator. "I'm ready guys and stop stealing my stuff!" Paige yelled with her British accent as she pushed Randy out the door.

"Hey hey watch it, it was some nice stuff in there" Randy said as they all made their way down the hall.

Paige, Seth, Randy and Nikki all made their way into the club where Big show and Kane was already there to Paige surprise. "I didn't know Kane party" Paige said as she laughed.

"It's a lot of things you don't know about us don't let looks and rumors fool you" Randy said as he looked down at Paige as she looked back at him as they made their way to the bar as they took a seat.

"Alright Nikki you know the routine 12 time drinking champion is in the house you think you got it this time?" Seth said as Nikki only smirked at him

"Oh you are so on" Nikki said as they started their shot war Paige only laughed at them watching them knock shots down when she noticed at the back of the club she saw her friends Becky, Sahsa, Bayley, Charlotte, and Naomi partying as well.

"Hey I'll be back" Paige said to Randy seeming that he was the only one really listening at the moment who was just drinking away on a cup as she walked over to their table and just slid into a seat next to Bayley.

"Hey guys" Paige said as none of them responded to her and didn't even make eye contact.

"What do you want Paige don't you have other people to be hanging out with?" Sasha said with a little hint of anger behind it

"Oh come on guys you seriously gonna act like that right now we're friends guys" Paige stated

"Yeah that was until you made your decision to side with them" Bayley said as she motioned her head towards Seth and them. Paige looked over at them to notice Kane and Big show had joined them

Paige rolled her eyes "Be like that when y'all ready y'all know where to find me" as Paige left and headed her way back to where she came from as She pushed Kane out her seat.

"Ayye no need to be pushy Paige" Kane said as he grabbed his drink. Paige only turned in her seat and looked at all the shots on the table that haven't been used yet for Seth and Nikki shot war. "Yeah whatever" Paige retorted at Kane

Randy noticed her change in attitude "let me guess friends still haven't got over it?" Paige didn't respond she only started downing shots after shots with no motive of stopping. The crew only watched her with worried faces as she finally finish the last shot.

"Who needs them I'm here to have fun" Paige said as she dragged the Big show onto the dance floor and started dancing with show. Randy only watched Paige wondering if she was alright after she drunk all them shots. The sound of Seth voice knocked him out his thoughts.

"I win I'm officially a 13 time champion my streak continues man I feel like John Cena" Seth said only for him to have Nikki stare at him

"Sorry" Seth said as Nikki rolled her eyes and dragged Seth onto the dance floor to dance. Randy only drunk his cup as the club was just filled with the wwe roster as they danced around.

Paige was way past buzzed and was having the time of her life when show told her he would be right back and she kept on dancing until she felt a hand grab her on her ass. She might of been drunk but she wasn't stupid to let anyone just try to feel her up like that as Paige went to go smack the face attached to that hand, her hand was caught.

"Hey now beautiful no need for that I just want to show you a good time" Paige realize it was Tyler Breeze.

"Get your hands off me perv" Paige said as she tried to pull her hand free her British accent thickening from her anger

"No need to fight it Paige i can show you a good time" Tyler rubbed her cheek with his hand. Before Paige could react however she was released and his hand removed from her face rather quickly as there were screams heard throughout the club. Paige now realized that Randy was pounding away on Tyler breeze with no intentions of stopping.

"Randy no, stop!" Paige yelled as she tried to pull Randy off of Breeze Randy was seeing red and he wasn't gonna stop until he broke every bone in Breeze face. "Randy stop!, you two grab him Paige let's go!" Seth could be heard saying, However Randy felt himself being dragged away by two people as he noticed it was Kane and the Big Show dragging him out of the club. "Let me go he deserves to die!" Randy was seething with anger and they had to get him out of there. Breeze was covered in a pool of his own blood as Big show and Kane dragged him out with Seth escorting Nikki and Paige out as well.

Paige found herself back at her hotel room where she made her way in. Everybody went back to their rooms and before Paige could say thank you to Randy he stormed off out the elevator still pissed off so Paige decided it was best to thank him when he cooled down and see him on Raw next week. Paige took off her clothes deciding to take a shower in the morning and plopped in bed and drifted off to sleep.

 _ **Yayyyyy chapter 4 I hope you guys like it. Seems like to me Paige and the crew are getting along very well would that stay like that forever? And Randy coming to the aid of Paige I wonder how their next encounter gone be. Chapter 5 coming soon. If you didn't like it you know what to do. Message me ideas and tell me what I could do better I'm open to all options that's what makes a writer better.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay I did this chapter a little earlier because I realize it may take some time for this story to develop. I credit "espeon44" for the idea for this chapter A girl can't think of everything on her own you know. So on with it**_

 _ **On Raw….**_

Paige sat in her locker room in her ring gear with her hood on as she watched tv until her stomach started growling at her. Paige decided to go down and get something to eat from the cafe where when she got there she notice Randy with his Viper hood on and Seth sitting there eating and talking. She was about to walk over there when a figure stepped in front of her blocking her way. Paige noticed the pink stylish divas championship so that can only mean one person. Paige finally looked down and made eye contact with the one and only Divas champion AJ Lee as AJ stood there with a blank look on her face that Paige couldn't seem to read. AJ took a deep breath and calmed her voice

"Sweetie?" AJ said calmly as she looked at Paige.

"Pumpkin?" Paige responded at AJ. "How's punk? I know he's upset about losing his first match in the first round tell him it's alright it's only the first things would get better." Paige said trying to change the subject. AJ just stood there and looked at Paige seeing right through her attempt to change the subject.

"Sweetie I love you and you know that. You're my bestfriend, my sister and you know I've been gone to attend to punk and I come back to find out that my best friend is an Authority member?" Said calmly to Paige surprise she ain't blow a fuse yet

Paige just rocked back and forth looking around. She also kept looking back and forth between AJ and Where Randy was and AJ caught that as well. AJ looked to see where Paige attention kept going to then quickly looked at Paige.

"Paige no, no no no no absolutely not!" AJ stated as she shook her head back and forth and moving her arms. Paige looked at AJ knowing full well what AJ was talking about.

"What? I was just wondering what they are talking about." AJ only gave her the really look knowing she couldn't lie to her.

"Paige no I won't let that happen. It's off limits I mean it, so promise me" AJ pleaded with Paige.

"But AJ the past is…" Paige started

"Paige promise me please!" AJ squeezed Paige hand and pleaded her

Paige only groaned knowing this gonna suck. "Alright alright fine I promise AJ!" AJ lee smiled at her and took a deep breath.

"Good because you know before there was AJ Brooks. It was AJ and Orton and we know how that turned out, I'm only looking out for you sweetie." AJ said as Paige just shook her head as she looked at Randy one more time.

"So um about last night." AJ moved closer to Paige grabbing her attention.

"Tyler started it AJ" Paige retorted faster than she could think.

"He damn near broke his face Paige now he have to wear a protective mask to cover up his broken nose when he wrestle" AJ retorted at Paige making Paige only shrug her shoulders

"Well Tyler should know how to keep his hands to himself."Paige said like it was no problem.

"You lucky he didn't get a serious punishment for what he did that was too far, all they did was fine him" AJ stated. Paige was about to say something when she heard her name

"Paige there you are!" Summer yelled at Paige only for Paige to raise her eyebrow. At a angry summer coming her way.

"Learn how to control your freaking dogs lady. It almost ruined Tyler's face!" Summer yelled at Paige and Paige only glared.

"How about if Tyler kept his hands to himself then his face would be alright you dancing bimbo" Paige retorted at summer.

"Y'all think y'all are so tough and can do whatever y'all want I have had enough, I've talked to Stephanie and it's me, fandango and Breeze vs you and your wild animals. Paige laughed hysterically at summer

"Are you freaking kidding me? You and the gay dancing duos against me, Seth and Randy?" Paige couldn't stop laughing. It only made summer angrier.

"I don't see what so funny Bitch we're going to show y'all the meaning of respect" Paige instantly stop laughing and glared at Summer at the fact she called her a Bitch.

"You know we don't have to wait until that match I can smash that little blonde head into the ground right now" Paige walked toward summer with a purpose as summer backed up and Paige arm was grabbed by AJ. Paige looked back at AJ as AJ shook her head.

"Save it for later Paige you know you can get into serious trouble for this just relax" Paige looked back at summer to see her nowhere in sight in the cafe Paige let out a breath as she relaxed.

"Listen my match is up next but we seriously have to talk like this isn't over" AJ told Paige. Paige only nodded her head knowing AJ she wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted. AJ smiled

"Ok great sweetie I'll see you later. Stay out of trouble and I mean it." AJ gave Paige a kiss on the cheek and made her exit out the cafe as Paige made her way towards Randy and Seth. She slid into a seat next to Randy as she took the apple Randy was chewing on out of his hand and ate the backside of it as well as downing Seth's water bottle. Randy only looked at her.

"Hey pal that was my water get your own lazy" Seth said as Paige only shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh before I forget." Paige started laughing at the thought of it. "We have a match tonight against summer, Fandango and Tyler Breeze" Paige laughed still eating the apple she stole from Randy. Seth snickered and Randy couldn't help by noticing how great her laugh was.

"You want to handle this or what" Seth asked Randy while he was finished eating. Randy muscles began to flex and his veins started to pop out knowing that he had some unfinished business with breeze and he would take his little puppets down with him. Paige noticing this without thinking rubbed Randy's arm trying to relax him.

Randy feeling her arm made him relax instantly but also he looked at her confused as she was looking back at him staring at him. Seth only watched closely as he tried to make himself unsee at the moment. Paige realize what she was doing but she ain't want to stop if he didn't stop her she wasn't gonna stop.

"I never got the chance to say thank you, so thank you Randy for being my knight in shining armor I never had one before" Paige beamed at Randy and giggled. Randy snickered and smirked

"Just doing my job Paige that's all" Randy shrugged his shoulders and smirked at Paige. Seth cleared his throat as he got up from the table.

"Welp looks like I gotta go get ready for my match. Well not really because he gone take over anyway so it would be a piece of cake" seth said as something caught his eye leaving the cafe.

"Oh hey I really gotta go now" Seth said as he quickly hurried out the cafe trying to catch up to something. Paige only watched him with a confused face thinking that was weird.

"Umm Paige." Randy said getting her attention as she looked at him and he motioned to her he

And still rubbing his arm. She haven't realized until now she was still doing it. She slowly removed her hand and blushed from embarrassment

"I'm so sorry I just…." Paige shuddered making Randy only smirk.

"Hey relax i liked it anyway" Randy winked at Paige causing her to blush even more and Paige knew she couldn't be doing this she promised AJ she wouldn't.

"Umm I gotta go get ready for our match" Paige said as she quickly hurried out the cafe as Randy sat there watching Paige leave smirking to himself thinking to himself you won't Randy it's beyond limits. Randy just shook off the thoughts and went to go get ready for his match.

 _ **Match…**_

Summer, Fandango, and Tyler breeze with his face mask on all came to the ring with they usually dance routine. "The following contest is a 3 on 3 mix gender tag team match introducing first the team of Summer Rae, Tyler Breeze and Fandango" announcer said as the crowd booed them as they made their way to the ring. Seth Rollins theme blasted through the arena and the crowd started cheering and booing out came Seth Rollins, Randy, and Paige all together with Seth holding his briefcase in hand Seth looked to each side of him seeing Paige on one side of looked at him and Randy on the other who eyes was locked on the ring as they made their way down to the ring. And their opponents making their way to the ring the team of Seth Rollins, Paige, and Randy Orton team Authority" as Paige went on the apron took of her jacket and screamed while Randy was on the apron posing only the way Randy could and Rollins was on the other beating his chest. The match was ready to start as both teams was set to battle as Seth and Fandango was ready to start the bell rung and all Seth do was laugh and tag in Randy. Paige watch as this happened and looked confused on why he tag out so quickly. Randy made his way into the ring and quickly dominated Fandango pounding away on him and stomping on everybody part. Paige looked over to see Seth making his way towards the announce table. Seth put on the head sets and sat down next to JBL.

"How we doing tonight guys" Seth said to the commenters. As Paige switched aprons to get closer to Seth

"What are you doing?" Paige yelled over at Seth with her British accent as Seth looked over at Paige.

"Take a seat Paige you're not getting a tag in. This match will be over before you know it." Seth said to Paige as she focused into the ring and seen that Randy had reached Viper mode a lot earlier and was dominating Fandango. Paige took a knee on the steeps still holding on to the apron pole but wasn't in position to make a tag. Randy saw fire in his eyes and wasn't planning on stopping he stomped away on Fandango in the corner with all the force he could he stomped, and stomped, and stomped until the ref pulled him off. Randy then grabbed Tyler Breeze and flung him in the ring. Randy ripped off his masked and started to pound away on his nose again. Summer screamed at the sight of Randy reopening Tyler's nose again.

"Paige stop your freaking dog!" As Paige only snickered to herself just watching the match Paige decided to just go and sit on the announce table and watch knowing now she wasn't gonna get a tag. Paige could here every word they was saying behind her and could hear Seth going on about how he would be the next wwe world heavyweight champion and Paige only rolled her eyes and looked back at them.

"And of course you would capture the Divas championship" Seth said to Paige as Paige smiled at him and turned to the match.

"But of course I will be wwe champion" Seth tried to whisper but Paige still heard and turned back around and laughed as she playfully rolled her eyes at Seth for his dumbness as she looked to the ring again. Randy hit Fandango with a European uppercut as he kicked Tyler in the gut. He blasted Fandango with another uppercut as he whipped Tyler breeze onto the apron and then putting Fandango there to hit a stereo hangman DDT. Randy wasted no time with the wake up taunt as he lifted Fandango up and hit him with a RKO then picked up Breeze hitting another RKO on him and going for a pin. "1.2.3. Your winners the authority!" Paige sat on the announce table clapping her hands beaming at Orton while Seth was heard saying "the Viper had been unleashed" Randy however wasn't done he wanted to send a message he slowly picked Breeze back up. Paige looked at Seth with her eyebrow raised.

"What is he doing?" Seth just shrugged like it was nothing "me knowing Randy one more RKO for good measures" Seth replied. Paige shook her head "one RKO was good enough and the beating he already gave him now this is too far go get him" Paige said to Seth. Seth only held up his hands in self defense. "I'm not getting no where near him when he's like that" Paige only rolled her eyes and went into the ring and jumped on Randy's back wrapping her legs around his waist and putting his head in a headlock. Randy first reaction was to flip her over thinking she was Summer Rae but he seen Paige's gloves on her hand as well as her voice whispering in his ear. "Enough Randy he's had enough relax ok. I know you're doing this for me but he had enough easy boy. So when I let you go just leave the ring" Randy only huffed and puffed calming himself down while Paige slowly got off his back and released him. Randy stood there for a minute then proceeded to make his way out the ring but before he went he delivered a vicious RKO sliding out the ring and making his way up the ramp. Paige only leaned her head back and groaned loud as he did the opposite of what she told him as she looked at Seth who was entering the ring and just shrugged his shoulders and grabbed Paige's hand and held theirs up in victory.

 _ **Yay looks like the team is getting together well. Why is Randy taking this situation so far and serious? What is Seth Rollins chasing? AJ making Paige promise to keep things with Randy at bay. Will she keep that promise? I also notice I did a lot of Paige's views so shall we see what Randy is up to Chapter 6 is on the way**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry I've been really busy guys but I had time between classes to write this chapter so on with it.**_

Randy was making his way up to his hotel room from the gym where he got a great workout To relieve some stress where he got to his hotel room and notice he didn't have his key card. Randy groaned knowing that Seth Rollins went home this week so he was rooming by himself so there wasn't no way into his hotel room until in the morning where someone can let him in. Randy had spare clothes in his bag now he just needed to find someone who would let him shower and room with them, But how when the entire roster basically hates you Randy laughed to himself. "Well I can ask Nikki but she'll just talk my ears off about her and John problems and I heard enough of that" Randy thought to himself. "I could ask Big show but I learned my lesson before that snoring would keep me up all night and Kane don't even think about it I'm not waking up in a flaming casket." Randy however found himself in front of the only room that seemed would give him a shot as he held in a breath and knocked on the door.

Paige was sitting Indian style on her couch just watching old shows while eating junk food. Paige laughed at her show "Ha stupid cat never can't catch that mouse" referring to Tom and Jerry. That was until she heard a knock on her door and she looked at the time. "It's 12:00 AJ is 30 minutes early" as Paige walked to the door and opening it getting a major surprise. "Randy? What are you doing here?" Paige asked surprised.

Randy looked at Paige in her sleeping fit only to notice she only had a tank top on with no bra and short shorts on that showed her entire legs. He finally shook his head and came back to reality "I locked myself out of my room and I don't have a roommate as well as maintenance being closed. I have no where else to go Paige the roster hates me please let me room with you" Randy gave Paige puppy dog eyes. Paige only playfully rolled her eyes and stepped aside for him to come in.

"Speaking of that how did you get your own room anyway?" Randy asked setting his bag down near the couch looking at Paige. She only shrugged her shoulders

"Stephanie gave it to me, the perks of being the savior of the Authority" Paige smiled to Randy and he only shook his head.

"You know I had that match to myself I didn't need you to come in there and do that. Paige raised her eyebrows as she noticed Randy starting to make his way towards her.

"Oh really? Because to me it looks like Daniel was about to knock your lights out" Paige retorted cocking her head sideways.

Randy only shook his head "I was setting his up for one final RKO I was preparing to strike." Now Randy was right in front of Paige. Paige backed up into the wall only for Randy to press up against her.

"Oh really?" Paige said as her breathing picked up from having her body pressed up with Orton's. Randy moved his face in closer meer inches away from Paige's.

"Really" Randy said softly as Paige closed her eyes wishing he would just freaking kiss her already she couldn't take it no more. His body felt so good on top of hers she wonder how it would feel inside her Paige could feel her women section dropping from excitement and she just wanted to moan at the teasing he didn't know he was doing. that's until there was a knock on the door. "No no no please not now please" Paige thought to herself. "Who is it?" Paige asked still not opening her eyes. "It's AJ Paige open up!" Paige instantly opened her eyes and realized what was going on right now was so wrong on so many levels. She think Randy notice that as well because he slowly backed up and cleared his throat.

"I'm going to go take a shower" Randy said as he picked up his bag and went into the shower. Paige stood there taking deep breathes wanting to throw AJ out of her window for bad timing as she opened the door and AJ looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What took you so long what was you doing masturbating?" AJ said as a Joke but Paige thought "if you was just a lil late my fingers wouldn't of been the one that was in me" as Paige just looked at AJ as she closed the door.

"Sorry I was using the bathroom" Paige said as she took a seat next to AJ on the couch realizing that in her bathroom was Randy Orton and if AJ see him she was gone flip.

In the shower Randy had trouble controlling his thoughts. He was near seconds away from kissing Paige but why. He know she is off limits because she dated AJ and they all knew how that went. Randy know he couldn't mess with Paige but he just can't seem to stop thinking about her. As Randy turned off the shower and got dress noticing he left his shirt outside in the living room. Paige and AJ was watching suicide squad being that AJ is a huge Harley Quinn fan as they heard the bathroom door open.

AJ raised a eyebrow and looked at Paige and Paige instantly became nervous. "You never told me you had a roommate"

"Ummm well you see" Paige tried to finish but it was already too late. AJ looked towards the bathroom and noticed Randy Orton standing there with no shirt on still wet. AJ stated and glared at Randy as Randy just looked with a blank stare.

"AJ?" Randy said with no emotions. AJ felt her blood boil as Paige slowly got up from her seat seeing AJ was fuming.

"AJ relax it's not what it looks like" Paige said then thought but something did almost happen so is it what it looks like Paige asked herself.

AJ slowly breathe in and out trying to relax. "Paige why is he here" AJ said through her teeth.

" I got lo…" Randy started but was cut of by AJ. "I SAID PAIGE!" AJ practically screamed at Randy and he only took a breath and shook his head.

Paige jumped at AJs screaming no she wasn't afraid of AJ but when AJ gets mad it's like the devil himself is AJ. "He locked himself out his room and came to me since the locker room don't like him." Paige said faster then Randy could comprehend as he looked at Paige confused. AJ stared at Paige as if she was crazy. Paige blew out a breathe ready to explain again.

"No need sweetie. As crazy as that was I actually got every word you said and that better be the case you remember what you told me in the cafe." AJ told Paige and Paige only nodded her head.

"Yes I do AJ and I won't forget it" Paige said as AJ turned back towards the tv and Paige looked at Randy.

"Um i'm just out here to get my shirt and where do I sleep." Randy asked

"You can take the bedroom since we are here" Paige told Randy as she seen him grab his shirt and notice how great his body looks when it's water dripping off of it. Yeah she know what she promised so what she can't help it. As Randy made his way into the bedroom and Paige made her way onto the couch next to AJ and started to watch the movie but half her mind was still on Randy.

In the middle of the night Paige woke up to notice she was sleeping on the couch with AJ and decided the couch wasn't working for her. Paige got up sleepily and rubbed her eyes as she walked into her bedroom. As she was getting in a bed she noticed a figure in her bed and almost screamed until she remembered it was Randy forgetting he was there. Paige bit her lip as she noticed a topless randy in her bed. Paige was about to make her way back out the door when she heard a voice.

"I don't bite Paige it's your bed you know." Randy said. Paige contemplated should she really do this but Paige was so tired and that couch wasn't doing nothing for her so she decided to close the door and lock it as she crawled in bed next to Randy and fall asleep. About 30 minutes later Paige woke up again and realized she was laying on top of a shirtless Randy with his arms wrapped around her but Paige was too tired to care as she drifted instantly back to sleep.

 _ **How you like the chapter guys? Randy catching feeling for Paige? Will Paige keep her promise to AJ as it seems Paige keep falling harder and harder for Randy. What happened between Randy and AJ? And sorry guys if you think it was a boring chapter lol you know every chapter don't have action in it.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Another bored moment in my life where I just filled that Norene's with writing this chapter. What else a girl would do besides to write a story when she's bored like it's her diary. So on with the chapter**_

Randy woke up to a hand rubbing up and down his chest. He slowly opened his eyes to see Paige cuddled up next to him rubbing her fingers all around his chest and abs all while staring at him. Paige bored into his eyes as she stared at him and smiled.

"Hey sleepy head I was wondering how long you was gone stay asleep for" Paige said as now she starts rubbing on his muscular tattooed arms.

Randy only smirked "I glad I did wake up to this beautiful sight next to me" Randy winked at Paige and Paige entire body went hot red as she couldn't stop the blush as she put her face into Randy chest trying to hide it.

"You look adorable when you blush" he said and Paige felt like her entire body went numb. "Randy stop it you know what you doing it's not cool" Paige said still not lifting her head up from Randy's chest. Randy only smirked as he rubbed the back of Paige head as she slowly looked up at her and bit her lip. As she crawled on top of him as she sat up and looked down at him while still rubbing his chest. Her breathing starts to go faster as her heart race even faster. She wanted this man so bad. Randy looked at her beauty as her hand touch all the right spots. Randy tried to maintain his cool but that was kinda hard knowing that his dick was laying right between her ass cheeks and he felt it stiffening. Randy looked to see that paige noticed this as well as she bit her lip and started grinding on him slowly but she then stopped and squeezed randy side hard as she hung her head.

"This is so wrong randy and you know it" paige said as randy knew what she was talking about and only blew out a breathe. Paige then looked at Randy and slowly started to grind again randy only looked at her.

"But it feels so right and so good" paige said as she went down and bit Randy on his neck as Randy tried so hard not to lose it. He knew they shouldn't be doing this but she wasn't stopping it seems and he wasn't going to make an attempt to either.

Paige kissed all the way from his neck to his ear as she whispered something Randy wasn't quite ready for. "Why did you do it?" Paige asked him and instantly Randy knew what she was talking about but decided to play stupid. "Do what?" Randy asked with a confused voice as paige sat back up onto Randy as she glared at him.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Orton" her british accent thickening a little from anger. "Why you had to go do that and make this complicated" paige pouted Randy on smirked at Paige.

"You know your British accent is even sexier when you upset?" Randy said playfully. Paige rolled her eyes by falling for it as she smacked his chest

"I'm serious Orton why did you do it because as far as I'm concerned the rumors I heard about you are wrong. You not some ego, hotheaded ass prick that everyone says you are…...well sometimes but ever since I actually got to know you, you're actually friendly and also you defended my honor as well so I know you're not self centered so why did you do it." Paige stared at Randy. as Randy blew out another breath he couldn't tell her, not now not ever she couldn't know it could endanger her and he didn't want that to happen.

"I can't tell you. Trust me i want to tell her as much as I want to tell you but trust me you can't know please just leave it at that." Randy pleaded Paige not to drag it on. Paige only looked upset at him as she looked at his pleading face as she sighed. And looked down at his chest tracing his abs.

"Fine I'll drop it for now" Randy looked at Paige as someone knocked on the room door.

"Paige you in there? Hello Paige!" Paige realized and forgot AJ was still here as she tried to sound normal

"Yeah AJ I'm here" still tracing Randy's abs. Randy took this opportunity to mess with Paige as he sat up as Paige looked at him weirdly and he only looked at her with a devilish smile before he attacked her neck with kisses. Paige only closed her eyes as she tried to push Randy off of her

"Are you coming with me to Raw tonight or you're going to ride with someone else?" AJ asked as Randy kisses, licked and bit on Paige neck as Paige tried so hard not to moan.

"Umm Ima mmmmmm Ima oh fuck" Paige couldn't help it Randy tongue just felt so good on her skin. AJ raised an eyebrow a little

"Paige are you alright in there" AJ sounded a little worried. Randy started sucking Paige neck as he grabbed her hips and started moving her to grind on him. Paige was losing it she don't know how long she could hold.

"Ohhhhhhh mmm I'm fine AJ I just uhhh drop something" Paige tried to hold it all in as Randy made her pick up speed if he kept this up she was gone cum and it wasn't holding back that moan.

"Oh okay then. Hey where did Orton go" AJ asked Paige would only wish she would leave before she find out Orton was bringing her to her peak without even fucking her. Orton just sucked on her neck even harder as Paige grabbed the back of his head whispering in his ear "don't stop Randy, oh god Randy" Paige then raised her voice to talk to AJ.

"He left he said he had somewhere to go" AJ only rolled her eyes as she though about where he could of went.

"Probably went to go fuck some whore" at the sound of AJ saying that Paige eyes shot open at the realization of AJs statment as she finally pushed Randy down back on the bed and pinned him there as she took heavy breaths because it took all she had to stop him from doing that because it felt so fucking good and she was near her climax. She only looked down at Randy as he smirked at her.

"Who knows But Ima head out and get ready for Raw meet you in the parking lot at 5" AJ said as she left the hotel room. Paige knew she left because she heard the hotel room door open, lock then closed as she never took her eyes off Orton. She finally got off of Orton and shook her head.

"We can't do this Randy we can't this is forbidden I can't believe this, after I promised AJ and I still can't stop myself" Paige talked to Randy but more to herself as she gathered closed out her bag and went into the bathroom. Randy took this as his opportunity to get dress and leave before she finds out wha…...before he could finish his thoughts he heard his name being screamed from the bathroom.

"RANDY!" Paige screamed out as Randy picked up his pace as he finally got his sneakers on as the bathroom door opened he bolted out the bedroom.

"Don't you fucking run from me get back here!" As Paige made her way to the hotel bedroom door Randy nearly out the hotel room. Before he looked back.

"I hope you like the little present I left you on your neck." He winked at her only to have a shoe flung at him and he made his leave before he could get hit as he heard her groan loud inside.

 _ **Raw…..**_

Paige head hunted for Orton pissed that now she had to wear this damn hoodie at all times today. She stomped down the halls because clearly Orton was running from her because he magically wasn't in his locker room. However her train of thoughts was cut off when she spotted Seth Rollins making his way out of a locker room that wasn't his. She stopped in her tracks as Seth looked at her with a shocked face. Paige raised a eyebrow.

"What are you doin?" Paige asked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Seth only stretched as if it was nothing.

"Oh you know business as usual." Seth said as he looked at Paige and she only looked at him.

"Okay whatever have you seen that snake anywhere?" Paige asked Seth. And set only laughed.

"That's funny because he told me not to tell you where he was" Seth raised his eyebrow and Paige cocked her head to the side. "He also told me to run when I see you so bye" as Seth sprinted down the hallway as Paige groaned as she looked at the name plate on the locker room door he came out of and said "I wonder" as she made her way down the hall. The name plate read "Becky Lynch"

Paige would had to look for Orton later she searched the entire building but it was too late her segment was coming up as she watched the screen as Nikki Bella was facing Charlotte. Seeing Charlotte setup Nikki for the figure 8 Paige made her move as she sprinted down the ramp and attacked Charlotte dropping her with a elbow to the back of the head as the ref called for the bell. Nikki and Paige attacked Charlotte only to have Brie Bella come running down the ring to aid Charlotte however Paige wasn't about to let that happen as she slid out the ring pulling Nikki with her who was about to attack Brie as they made their way up the ramp as the crowd booed and Paige yelled at them. Brie asked for a microphone

"I had it with you. I don't know what's gotten into you lately with teaming up with this slut I call my sister and the rest of them dogs you call the Authority but I don't care i'm going to knock some sense into that British head of yours I want you at TLC. Brie yelled out as Nikki was arguing with Brie but couldn't be heard that's when Stephanie's theme sounded through the arena with nothing but boos. As she made her way to stay in the middle of Paige and Nikki.

"You know what I like the sound off that. Brie vs Paige at TLC let's do it but I have a stipulation for that match however. If you win Nikki here serves you for an entire month but however if Paige win you serve Nikki for an entire month so I suggest you bring your A game that's if you can because we know you Danielson's are B+ players" Stephanie said as she walked off with Nikki walking behind her saying to Paige "don't screw this up Paige I need you focus" Paige only rolled her eyes as she walked backstage with Nikki and steph.

"Nikki relax remember this is my house nobody comes in my house and beats me" Paige said. As Stephanie keeps walking

"Good then you shouldn't lose." Stephanie looks at her watch then groans. "I gotta head back to my office now and deal with freaking Orton." At the sound of that Paige ears rung like she just got hit by a bell and her body perked up. Nikki noticed and raised a eyebrow.

"Somebody excited to hear Orton's name I see" Nikki stated and Paige only laugh because that's what her actions seemed like usually yes but not this time.

"No he's been ducking me all day and I checked everywhere for him and magically the only place I didn't check is exactly where he's at. How long he been there steph." Paige asked

"Since we freaking got here he won't leave" Paige only laughed

"Good play it cool make sure he goes no where I owe him some payback." Paige said as she ran off and steph looked at Nikki with a confused face and Nikki just shrugged before walking off and steph walked back to her office. Paige looked everywhere for it. "Where is it where is it I know it's here" Paige said looking everywhere for it. "Hay found it." As she picked up the Kendo stick from behind a equipment box as she smacked it against her hand and wondered "is this taking it too far? Nah he's a wrestler he'll live" as she quickly made her way down to Stephanie office. As she pressed her ear to the door to listen and indeed Randy was in there.

Randy was inside Stephanie and Triple H office all day but he was not leaving. He heard what Paige was capital of when she's pissed and by his calculations she's pretty pissed as the office door opened and at first he thought it was Paige but it was Stephanie

"Ugggh you're still here?" Stephanie said as she sat down at her desk.

"What I like sitting and watching the show with my boss." Stephanie only rolled her eyes.

"I'm just asking here but where did Paige go after y'all went through the curtains?" Randy asked a little worried

"I don't know she was a little pissed and she ain't say nothing she just stomped off. I think I made it worse by putting here in a match with Brie. I feel sorry for whoever she takes that anger out on we all know what she can do." Randy only gulped and sat nervously.

"Something wrong Randy you look type nervous over there." Steph tried to hide the laughter in her voice that Paige actually got the all mighty Viper shook but she wondered what he did. Suddenly the office door opened and Paige was at the door steph notice Randy go wide eyed and shift in his seat.

"Wow look what we have here. Hey steph how long has he been here." Paige asked pretending to not know she knew he was here.

"Well he's been here all day Paige he won't seem to leave." Steph put on her innocent voice like she didn't know what was going on.

"That's funny because nobody even likes going to the bosses office so why would you sit here all day Randall?" Randy shifted in his seat as Paige came closer to him.

"Ummm uhh uhh" Randy stuttered out as steph looked in ahhh now she knows what scares the Viper. Paige made her way closer to him.

"I've been looking for you Randy you've been Running from me. You marked me Randall" Paige eyes went dark as Randy stood out his seat as steph raised her eyebrow. "Marked you?" Steph asked

"Don't ask" Paige said towards steph and she only put her hands up in defense. "Any final words Orton?" Paige glared at Randy as he was backing up.

"Ummm sorry?" Randy said and Paige bursted into laughters as Randy looked at her with worried face. "Sorry? That's what you came up with is sorry?" Paige said as she started to back up and stood into the doorway.

"You marked me Randy then left me. I would take your sorry any other day." As she said that she grabbed the kendo stick from behind the wall outside and twirled it around as steph hopped out her seat knowing this wasn't gonna end well and Randy eyes popped out his head knowing this was gonna hurt.

"Wait wait Paige I ca…" before Randy could finish his sentence Paige rained down strikes with the kendo stick hitting every part of him she can as hard as she could. Stephanie flinched at every shot connected with Randy as he yelled out in pain. Paige hit him on his arm, his back, his legs anywhere should. Randy was in so much pain felt like he was bleeding all over the place.

"Alright Paige that's enough! We still need the man" Stephanie yelled out as Paige stopped her fury and watched as Randy rolled around on the ground in pain.

"Rule number 1 Randy never leave a girl who you purposely sexually frustrated" Paige looked at her in shocked

"But how di…." Paige couldn't even finish before Stephanie said "you made it obvious. Just keep business and pleasure separating. And also your secret is safe with me because you do know this is forbidden" Paige only nodded knowing what she was talking about all too well as she looked down at Randy and knelt down next to him "sorry pumpkin I'll be in your locker room to help with the pain" with that she made her leave as steph watched Randy and only shook her head.

 _ **Really really long chapter I'm so sorry for that put I had a lot on my mind. I know I wasn't going to introduce early Randy and Paige's affection for eachother but I realized what I wanna do with this story it's gonna take awhile for it to kick off so I had to give y'all something. And oh What is In The Bank up to? Stay tuned**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Well looks like I'm stuck doing nothing at all so double Chapter! Let's go. WARNING!: SEXUAL CONTENT**_

 _ **TLC**_

It was electric in the Quicken loans arena in Cleveland Ohio. The crowd was ready for a star packed show and they wasn't gone leave disappointed. Paige was lacking up her boots when her locker room door opened and she saw Nikki Bella.

"How come I'm stuck doing your dirty work and your in the number 1 contender divas battle royal?" Paige asked Nikki as she switched her boots. Nikki only shrugged

"Don't worry about that right now." Nikki grabbed Paige's face and focused it on hers and stared into her eyes. "I need you focus tonight no distractions just one goal destroy my sister I can not work for her I need you to win." Nikki said sternly into Paige's face. Paige only stared back at Nikki.

"Mission selected target acquired Brie Bella must be destroyed!" Paige said in a robot voice and Nikki rolled her eyes as Paige laughed.

"Relax Nikki I got this, this is my house alright nothing would distract me and I mean nothing" Nikki crossed her arms as she raised her eyebrow and pulled out her phone and showed her a picture of Randy Orton only wrapped in a towel. Paige eyes went wide and her mind went blank only thing she could say was "wow." Nikki rolled her eyes.

"What's 4x4?" Nikki asked. "4" Paige said still looking at the picture. "Which twin am I" Nikki asked. "Yeah I hear you Brie" Paige said and Nikki rolled her eyes. "How Big is Randy's fucking dick!" Nikki yelled and Paige smirked and raised her eyebrow "I wonder". That's when Paige realized what was going on as she looked at Nikki and glared at her.

"What's this about" Paige beamed at Nikki. Nikki put her phone up

"Actually I just wanted to test that out honestly. It worked better than expected. I thought nothing could distract you" Paige rolled her eyes

"It's a smoking hot guy in a towel who wouldn't get distracted" Nikki showed John in a towel. Paige covered her eyes.

"Owww they burn get it away get it away." Nikki laughed.

"Either you hate John which is highly not likely or you want to deep throat Randy Orton" Paige thought that's not a bad idea as she smirked to herself. And Nikki noticed her smirk

"Okay ew your disgusting Paige but seriously I need you focus so I'm not taking no chances don't speak to Orton before your match."

"Nikki you're doing to much I got this just trust me alright sheesh." Paige said as her and Nikki parted ways out the locker room. She made her way to Randy locker room to notice him sitting in a corner with his hood on staring into the ground like if he's entering Viper mode. She slowly made her way over to him as he seem to sense her presence as he finally looked up. Paige for some weird reason everytime she's around him she feel like she can let go. Like she does whatever she wants like a care and become the most bravest person in the world. She knows it's forbidden that's probably one of the reasons why she can't stop and won't stop as she sat in his lap facing him.

"You never told me who you was facing tonight" Paige asked as she played with the strings from his hoodie. As he readjusted himself and wrapped his arms around Paige waste.

"I'm teaming with Rollins against the new day for the tag titles. I don't know if it's me but Rollins lately is starting to become real annoying about this future shit it's starting to annoy me." Paige slowly stroke his cheek.

"Relax Randy y'all on the same team focus on the new day tonight" Randy only sighed as he rubbed Paige tigh.

"Well good luck in your match against Brie trust me them Dainelsons are a lot to handle." Paige chuckled

"That's because you had to face the better one. Like this peer Brie gotta fight the better authority member." Paige said as Randy smirked at her oh god if only he knew how much that smirk tore her apart. Randy rubbed her cheek he know he shouldn't but this was different. Even different from AJ apart of him didn't want to lose AJ either but his entire body doesn't want to lose Paige and he doesn't even have her right now. But he couldn't put her in danger.

Paige knew she couldn't. She gave AJ her word but she couldn't take it no more. She leant her forehead on Randy's and wrapped her arms around his head as she brought her body pressed up against his as she moved up onto Randy and her breathing picked up "Randy I can't take it no more just fucking kiss me" within seconds Randy place his lips on Paige's and Paige wasted no time in returning the kiss and giving him VIP entrance to her mouth as she felt his tongue rub all in her mouth as his tongues fucked hers. Paige moaned in his mouth and never wanted this to end. He kissed like a goddess and she just wanted more. Paige took off Randy's hoodie as her hands went all over his body. She felt Randy unstrap the top part of her Ring gear as she pulled it down her shoulders kissing her shoulders as he did. Randy got a full view of her large size breast as he took them in his hands and started sucking away on them. Paige moaned loud as Randy sucked and licked her nipples. At that moment they didn't care if they was in Randy locker room they just knew they needed to have eachother.

"Oh yes Randy just like that fuck baby don't stop" Paige moaned to Randy as she started grinding on him in the chair as he sucked and kicked on one of her breast and pinched and played with the other and then switched. Paige started to kiss trail all over Randy's neck as she grinded all over him. Paige got off of Randy and grabbed him by his trunks and sat brung his to the couch. She pulled down his trunks and laid eyes on the biggest dick she had ever seen. Paige mouth started to water as she wondered what he taste like

"You like what you see baby?" Randy asked as Paige pushed him down on the couch.

"You have no idea." Paige said as she took Randy in her hand and stroked him as hard as she could. Randy laid his head back as Paige licked the tip of Randy teasing him. Randy looked at her with dark eyes because of the teasing and Paige only smirked at him.

"I'm in charge here boy you're under my control understand?" As she said that Paige gave a dick a long lick from bottom to top.

"Oh fuck" was the only thing Randy could say as Paige finally gave in and started slurping away on Randy's cock. Randy laid his head back and closed his eyes as Paige slipped him off so god.

"Oh shit baby just like that, fuck don't stop, God." As Paige started to slob all over Randy's dick as she started to deepthroat him.

"Oh fuck baby" Randy mind was being blown. Literally as he grabbed the back of Paige head and started face FUCKING her and Paige enjoyed every second of it.

"Fuck you like that baby? Oh shit your throat feels fucking amazing." As Paige stroked him whiles still deepthroating him Randy however pulled his dick out of Paige's mouth and threw her on the couch before pulling off her trunks.

"I don't want to cum so early now, I waited so long for this and I'm going to enjoy every second of this." Paige laid on his couch naked as Randy started to play with her pussy slowly with his finger.

"Oh yess baby" Paige moaned as she opened her legs even more giving him better access. Randy rubbed her faster with two fingers in a circular moment as Paige gripped onto Randy's arm and started grinding against his fingers.

"Oh god Randy give me more please" as Randy gave Paige exactly what she asked for as she started licking away at Paige clit while still fingering her now pushing his fingers inside of her moving at a fast pace. Paige felt like she was about to explode Randy tongue moved like a snake and she just couldn't stop herself from moaning.

"Oh shit Randy, oh yes baby, right there FUCK! I'm going to cum" at the sound of that Randy picked up the pace and Paige eyes rolled in the back of her head.

"Oh fuck Randy I'm cumming!" As she cummed all over Randy's fingers. Paige However wanted to feel Randy. Paige sat up and pushed Randy back on the couch and kissed him as she crawled into his lap. Paige stroked him as he groaned into her mouth. Paige pulled away spit in her hand and jerked Randy off one last time before rising up putting the tip in and easing her way down all on Randy's wet thick cock.

"Oh FUCKK!" Paige moaned out as she sat down on Randy. Randy never felt anything so tight and wet at the same time. Paige rode Randy's cock slowly as he guided her hips up and down on him

"Oh fuck, yes baby want more baby?" As Randy shook his head and Paige started to bounce on Randy faster.

"Oh shit baby your dick feel so good in me baby I love it!" Paige started going even faster and started to moan even louder.

"Fuck baby your pussy so fucking tight." Randy started thrusting up into Paige at an uncontrollable speed that Paige had no choice but to surrender too.

"OH FUCK RANDY, FUCK ME BABY FUCCCK!" Paige screamed out in the locker room not caring if anybody heard her at the moment. Paige rammed down into Randy as he fucked her only to hear loud noises of skin on skin as Paige rubbed her pussy nonstop and squirted all over Randy's chest. Randy then pulled out and bend her over the arm of the couch. And slapped Paige on her ass as it jiggled from the impact.

"Oh fuck baby I love it when you spank me!" He spanked her even harder over and over until her ass cheeks was bright red.

"Oh fuck baby destroy my pussy baby." Randy teased Paige with the tip of his cock where Paige whined and pouted and tried to force her ass back onto Randy but he wasn't having any of it. He yanked on her hair and pulled her back towards him

"Who own this pussy from now on?" Paige moaned as she grinded his cock between her thick ass cheeks.

"You who baby!" Paige said outloud Randy only spanked her hard

"Who own it? Paige only screamed

"OHHHH YOU DO RANDY NOW FUCKING DESTROY ME!" Paige pleaded as she gripped the life out of Randy's hair and he forced her down as he shoved all of him in her in one stroke.

"OH MY GODDD RANDYYY!" Paige screamed at the top of her lungs as Randy repeatedly pounded all of him into Paige and should help but scream his name.

"OH RANDY! GOD RANDY OH FUCK MURDER MY PUSSY BABY FUCK ME UNTIL I BREAK!" Paige screamed as she tossed her head back as she arched her back for him and he slid his way all the way into Paige's stomach. Paige felt like she was in heaven she never felt nothing's like this ever in her life and she never wanted it to end. Paige threw her ass back onto Randy as Randy pounding in Paige's pussy echoed throughout the locker room and Paige buried her face into the couch giving Randy all the access he could possibly get.

"OH RANDY DONT STOP IM GOING TO CUM BABY DON'T STOP!" Paige screamed out as she never stopped tossing herself into Randy as Randy groaned and start going at a nonstop speed. Paige knew he was at his end

"OH FUCK THAT'S IT BABY CUM FOR ME BABY CUM ALL IN MY PUSSY RANDY!" Paige moaned out to him as she screamed out a earth shattering orgaism.

"Baby I'm cumming" Randy said as Paige grabbed her as cheeks and spread it wide open for Randy as he slid in and out of her letting out the biggest load he ever had and emptying out all into Paige.

Paige and Randy laid side by side exhausted as Paige was seeing stars.

"Oh my god" Paige said out of breathe.

"That was the best feeling ever" Paige said to Randy as he chuckled. She looked over at the tv to notice Nikki had just won the battle royal meaning she would be facing AJ at the Royal Rumble in the next pay per view. That when it hit her, AJ. She felt so guilty but it felt so right and she wouldn't hesitate to let him dominate her again. Randy stared at Paige who was all into her thoughts as he thought about how perfect she is and how he couldn't never let her go. That was when he heard a voice in his head. "Bad move Randall bad move." Randy shot up like a cannon like if he just woke up from a nightmare as he started sweating and was short on breath. Paige sat up next.

"Are you okay?" Paige said as she cuddled up against his arm looking at him with a worried face.

"Yeah I'm fine just realized your match is about to start." He lied to Paige but indeed her match was about to start as Paige face went to shock and panic.

"Oh my god oh my god you're right oh god Randy help me." Paige said as she was rushing to put her gear on and struggling with her top. Randy helped her out as Brie made her way down the ring and Paige looked at the tv

"Oh my god Brie walk slower!" Paige yelled at the tv before grabbing her jacket and running out the locker room. Randy only chuckled to himself and sat down. "She gone leave with out a…." before he could finish his thought Paige came running back into his locker room and grabbed his face and planted the biggest kiss She possibly could on Randy as she pulled away slowly with sparkles in her eyes.

"I couldn't forget about you. Wish me luck" Paige said as she made her way out the locker room.

 _ **Part 2 to TLC is already made and done. Paige and Randy gets a little steamy. Hope AJ doesn't finds out. Randy getting annoyed of Seth? Will they get it together for their match find out next.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Triple Chapter you guys wow I'm so excited I got three chapters done in one day sorry for the late updates I hope this makes up for it.**_

 _ **TLC Part 2….**_

Paige theme "stars in the night" blasted through the arena as the crowd blew up and cheered her on even though she was a heel they couldn't help but love a good heel. Paige hopped her way down to the ring as she slowly zipped down her jacket as she got up on the apron took her jacket off and screamed. Brie was more than ready, she brought her A game today and she wasn't taking defeat as an option. Paige pulled on the ropes only to notice that her body was still a little sore from Randy's pounding. Her women area was still throbbing and swollen, her butt was still stinging and she felt a little tired but she was willing to push through all that for the team. The ref sounded the bell as Brie charged at Paige and dragged her into the corner and charged at her with attacks as Paige covered up and tried to get away.

"I THOUGHT WE WAS FUCKING FRIENDS PAIGE! YOU BETRAYED ME!" Brie screamed out as she banged Paige on the top of her head. Paige only pushed her back only to have Brie charge at her again but this time Paige rolled out the ring grabbing her head and her face as she kicked the announcer's table in anger.

"Owwww Brie that bloody Hurt!" Paige yelled at Brie as she slowly made her way slowly up the steel steps. Paige made her way into the ring as Brie charged at her again and Paige super kicked her in the face dropping her as Paige screamed at her. "This is my fucking house!" Paige grabbed Brie from off the ground as she dragged her into the corner and stomped away on her nonstop to the point where the ref had to pull her away. Paige push the ref to the side only to get speared by Brie. Brie tried to put Paige in the yes lock rather early as Paige wasn't having it and struggled as she slid out the ring pulling Brie by the leg out as well and throwing her into the steel steps.

Paige smashed Brie head into the steps over and over and over then suplexed her into the barricade. Brie rolled in pain as Paige taunting to the crowd and they cheered. Paige taking her time gave Brie a chance to recuperate as Brie backed Paige up smashing her back against the apron and throwing her into the barricade. Brie rolled back into the ring and put one hand up as the crowd cheered her on. Paige slowly made her way to her feet as Brie attempted a suicide dive making Paige back smack the barricade again. As Brie yelled out. "Brie mode!" Brie rolled Paige back into the ring and went for a cover only to get a 1 count. Brie picked up Paige only for Paige to push her back into the ropes and bounce right back into another sharp kick to the face. Paige crawled on top of Brie and head butted her several times. Paige decided this has gone on long enough as she picked up Brie and set her up for the Paige Turner. However Brie countered and kicked Paige in her leg as Paige dropped to her knees and Brie kicked her in her chest over and over with the entire building chanting.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Ohhhhhhhhhh!" As Brie charged up the last shot and attempted to kick Paige in her head but she ducked out the way and rolled her up in a pin. "1.2." As Brie kicked out but not only did she kick she countered it into the yes lock as Brie yanked Back on Paige's head as she yelled in pain. The crowd stood on their feet as they erupted in yes chants and no chants. Paige was in the center of the ring with nowhere to go and the pain was overwhelming. Paige was near the point of tapping when out the corner of her eye she seen Nikki running down the ramp as Nikki jumped up on the apron getting the ref attention as the ref tried to stop her from entering the ring. Paige noticing this tapped out as Brie let her go and hit Nikki off the ropes as she turned back around into another super kick. Paige wasted no time picking up Brie and planting her with the Paige Turner as she went for a cover. "1.2.3 Here's your winner Paige!" Paige laid on the mat holding her arm as Nikki entered the ring and threw Brie out of the ring and stood over Paige as Paige looked up at her.

"I thought you had it" Nikki raised her eyebrow down at her and Paige smiled back at her. "Well you know things happen but I had it" Nikki only laughed at Paige as Paige stuck her hand out and Nikki took it helping her up. Nikki raised Paige hand in victory as they made their way backstage.

Randy watched the match getting ready and only chuckled at the fact Paige just won her match As Seth Rollins entered his locker room and Randy rolled his eyes and stood up.

"What the hell do you want" Randy said to Seth as he glared

"Listen I know we haven't been on good terms lately but we have a title match today against the New Day in a tables match so just stay out of my way because if we lose it's your fault" Seth told Randy.

"Myfault? Listen here prick nobody tell me what to do you just stay out of my way" Randy approached Seth and gave him a death glare.

"Hey Hey guys come on now. We don't need this right now y'all gotta work together here." Paige said as she entered the locker room and got in the middle of both men and pushed them away. Seth only glared at her as he pushed her hands off of him.

"I don't need him I'm the future of this god damn company I don't need him or you" He glared at Paige as he left the room. Paige only rolled her eyes and pushed Randy.

"What the hell was that! The hell is going on between you two! I told you to get it together" Paige told Randy. Randy only rolled his eyes

"You can't get along with annoying bastards like that now excuse me I have a match" Randy glared at her as his eyes went dark and left the room. Paige only sighed.

"It's a new day yes it is!" As New day made the way into the Quicken Loans Arena. "The following contest is a tag team tables match for the WWE tag team championships! Being accompanied to the ring by Xavier Woods, the team of Kofi Kingston and Big E the New Day!" As the New day danced their way all the way down to the Ring as Xavier blew on his trumpet as the crowd chanted.

"New Day Rocks! New Day Rocks!" The crowd chanted until Seth Rollins theme blast through the arena and the crowd erupted into boos as he made his way into the arena with his briefcase as he made his way down the ramp. "And their opponents making his way to the ring from Davenport, Iowa he is In The Bank Seth Rollins!" Seth Rollins made his way into the ring standing on the top rope and holding his briefcase in the air.

Voices erupted throw the arena as Randy emerge from the curtains as he made his slow way to the ring. The crowd was in a frenzy for Orton as his anger was ready to blow. He wanted nothing more than to kick Rollins head from off his shoulders. As he got on the ropes and did his trademark Orton pose.

Backstage Paige was all into the tv screen in Orton locker room as she stared at his body while he did his pose. "Damn I can't wait to get that body naked again" she said to herself as his locker room door opened and in came Nikki Bella

"It's funny how I figured you would be here" Nikki laughed as she sat next to Paige. Paige only shrugged

"Where else would I be the divas locker room is filled with divas who want to take my head off and I don't have a couch in my room so" Paige pointed out as Nikki only nodded then rolled her eyes.

"Hold on real quick. WOULD YOU HURRY THE HELL UP!" Nikki yelled out the door as Paige looked confused. "Who is she talking to" Paige thought then Brie Bella came into her sight carrying Nikki's bags looking like she's struggling.

"I'm coming sheesh Nikki this is overdoing it you don't need all these bags trust me I seen you pack before." Brie said as Nikki rolled her eyes

"Did I ask you to speak. You speak when told to" Paige watched on and felt really sorry for Brie for the way Nikki was treating her own sister.

"Nikki honey don't you think you're being a little hard on your sister. Like lighten up on her. Look at her she could blow her back out carrying those bags I seen you pack to you never carried that much stuff what you put in them Rocks on purpose?" Paige said as Nikki stood up

"That's none of your business Paige, I own her thanks to you and I could do whatever I want with her. Don't go and feel sorry for her all of a sudden she deserves everything she get." Nikki said as she left the locker room and Paige only rolled her eyes and looked back at the match.

Seth and Randy was in the middle of the ring arguing about something. They just couldn't get along as big E came into the ring and pushed Randy into Seth knocking him out the ring as Big E German suplex Randy. Kofi set up Rollins for the trouble of paradise only to be caught in mid air with a drop kick. Seth made his way into the apron where Big E charged at him attempting his suicide spear only to be caught by an RKO. Randy RKOed Big E only to feel his face being planted into the mat all he could see was a daze as he only seen stars.

The crowd gasp in shocked as Randy was laid flat out in the Ring as Seth looked down at him. He had just been curved stomped by Rollins. As Rollins grabbed his briefcase and exited the arena. As Big E wasted no time in picking up Randy as Xavier woods set up a table inside the Ring and powerbombing him through the table. "Here is your winners and still the WWE tag team champions Kofi Kingston and Big E the New Day!" As new day celebrated their win while Randy was laid out on the broken table.

Paige was shocked to see that Rollins had just curve stomped Randy and left him for pray. "No what is he doing" Paige said to the Tv as she seen Rollins grab his briefcase and make his way up the Ramp. She left the locker room and headed to Gorilla position where she met up with Rollins. Seeing red.

"Rollins what in the hell was that! Are you fucking kidding me!" Paige practically yelled at Seth and Seth only rolled his eyes.

"Who in the hell you think you are to talk to me like that. I don't give a damn what you or him think I don't need y'all. I'm the fucking future of this company he's just waste of space." With that Seth walked right pass Paige as Paige wanted to just slam a hammer through that thick ass head of his. As she looked at the screen near gorilla position and seen Randy being powerbombed through a table. "Oh Randy" Paige said to herself in a soft tone voice.

 _ **Seth Betraying Randy? How will that turn out? What's next for Randy and Seth? What does Triple H has to say about seths actions? Oh god I can't wait!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey hey guys it's me again. Just doing another chapter in this story. Wow 10 chapters already? I know I've been slow and I'm sorry but there's a lot I've been doing lately and i appreciate you guys being patient with me. So here you beautiful guys are and send me reviews to help my story**_

 _ **Raw after TLC…**_

The Authority stood in the ring with Triple H and Stephanie Mcmahon front and center with Seth Rollins next to them and J and J security behind them with Kane and Nikki standing behind them while Paige just sat on the ropes in the corner.

"TLC was somewhat a success but it only gets better." Triple H started. "We have a new number 1 contender in Nikki Bella" Triple H said motioning to Nikki and she smiled and bowed as the crowd booed. "Who without a doubt I believe will be the next wwe divas champion, we also have a new butler thanks to Paige." As he motioned to Paige and Paige didn't respond to it. Her main focus was to just stare daggers at Seth Rollins.

"And well you know the rest Randy lost the match and the tag team titles" Seth said as Paige wished her daggers was real at the moment.

"Well yeah Randy lost but things will get better and this is how. We have the future in Seth Rollins becoming WWE world heavyweight Champion, and we also have the future in Nikki Bella becoming WWE divas champion." Then Paige realized something, "wait if they want Nikki to be champion what they want me to be her enforcer? No one time was good enough I'm not cleaning up her dirty work" Paige thought to herself.

"We have the future and what it holds and the future is now" with that they proceeded to leave when Voices beamed through the arena and it erupted with cheers. Paige looked to see Randy storming down to the ring and boy did he look really fucking pissed.

Randy heard enough of the shit and decided to make his way out to the arena. Randy grabbed the mic and made his way down to the ring with a purpose. All the anger inside the flaming emotions he had right now was threatening to spill out at any moment as he made his way into the ring.

"Pardon me I was just listening in the back and what did you call him the future of the wwe? He's the self proclaimed future of the wwe the hell with that! I got a little question for ya!" Randy paced back and forth while he spoke and he spoke with anger as with every word he said came out with a purpose and his body was turning red from anger!

"Why! Why have I already heard twice! That Randy Orton lost the tag team match why have I heard that Randy Orton lost the tag team titles!" Randy was angrier than ever his veins was popping out and he was getting redder and redder by the second Stephanie thought he was gone pop, as Nikki was a little afraid of him as well as Paige.

"Stop and think Maybe I lost last night because you took it upon yourself to Curb stomp me now you got one hell of a finish kid I'm still seeing stars! Matter of fact I feel like checking myself back in to anger management like I did in 06 for real but I'm not! You know why? Because I'm here tonight and I made a promise to myself, I made a promise to myself." He turned his back on them as it looked like he was about to lose it. Triple H tried to calm him down but he wasn't listening Paige watched as she talked to her in her head. "He's bout to blow he's bout to blow" as she wanted for the eruption.

"AND THE AUTHORITY DIDNT HANDLE IT! If the Authority didn't handle it then I was gone deal with you myself and that's exactly why I'm here!" As he Ran past Triple H seeing red in his eyes and only thought about kill charged right at Seth Rollins as he tried to take Rollins head off as he scratched and clawed at Rollins before being pulled away by J and J security and Triple H. Randy was screaming something at Seth as Seth was being held back by Kane and Nikki was looking on in horror and Stephanie was yelling out "Control him now!" As Paige watched in amusement getting turned on by Randy's angry side but couldn't think about that right now because this was serious.

"ENOUGH! ENOUGH!" Triple H said to Randy as J and J held him back. "ENOUGH shut up and get back!" Triple H turned around and told Seth who was yelling something at Randy

"Hey it's just you and me now, listen to me calm down take the night off, get on your bus." The crowd booed. "Listen get on your Bus have a drink relax Randy take the night off!" Randy looked at J and J security as he told them he was good as they let him go slowly.

"When the time is right we will deal with this but this is not the time emotins are too high Randy we need you, TLC is over with we wi…." before Triple H can finish his statement however Randy pushed Triple H out the way as he landing a message sending RKO to Seth Rollins leaving him flat on the mat as he slid out the ring right after As Triple H was not happy as he looked pissed off while Paige watched as Randy just lost it and ripped his shirt yelling.

"ENOUGH I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT" he yelled while going up the ramp and backstage. Paige felt eyes on her however as she watched Randy finally walk through the curtains she turned back to see J and J security and Kane picking up Seth Rollins and looked at Stephanie who was looking right at her as Stephanie directed her head towards the ramp. Paige instantly knew what she wanted her to do as she only nodded and slid out the ring and ran up the ramp after Randy.

Paige got backstage and it wasn't really hard to know where Randy went because he left behind a trail of shit he tossed around leading all the way to his locker room. As Paige knocked on the door.

"Not fucking now!" Randy yelled out as he paced back and forth in his locker room still seething with anger. He had a hard time controlling his breathing.

"Randy?" A soft voice came from behind him and Randy knew that voice all too well. He slowly turned to notice Paige standing on the other side of the locker room like a shy little girl. Randy still was breathing hard still filled with anger as Paige started to move to him slowly step by step. Randy watched her as she moved really slow like an animal trying to get past a predator without alarming him. Paige didn't want to set Randy off again because she knew that wouldn't be good for her she slowly reached for him as he let her run his cheek. She took this as a sign that it was okay for her to touch as she put her other hand on his other cheek as she grabbed his face. He was still breathing hard but her soft touch was seeming to calm him down.

"Shhhhh boy! Relax pumpkin" Paige talked to him softly as it seemed to be working and Randy felt himself calming down from the voice and touches of Paige. Randy took long deep breathes as Paige was still rubbing his cheeks.

"Better?" Paige asked as she stared right at him biting her lip as he only nodded. And she thought for a moment.

"So would it be alright if I do this!" Paige said as she slowly started to kiss Randy and Randy responded with a passionate kiss that only could be shared between two people who love each other. The kiss was intense and neither wanted to stop but they had to for air as Paige laid her head on his shoulder in the corner of his next as he sat there and held her

"I will only stay calm when I'm only around you!" He said while stroking her hair. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his hand touching her head.

"That's all I care about" she said as she pushed him on the couch and dropped to her knees and rubbed the top of his jeans where his dick was.

"Would this help? Paige looked at him flirtingly as Randy only smirked.

"I don't know maybe" he said as she smirked at his and pulled down his trunks revealing that big chunk of meat she fell in love with after 1 meeting as she grabbed his shaft and slowly started stroking him. Randy laid his head back on the couch trying to relax himself as Paige continued stroking him and licked her lips at his dick. Paige spotted on the top of his cock as she stroked it even more getting it all wet and slippery. Paige couldn't take no more as she skipped the teasing because it wasn't the smart move at the time he needed this now. She instantly stuffed him in her mouth all the way as she took all of him in the first go as she looked up at him and seen him lay his head back even more with his mouth open. Paige slurped her way back up leaving a slobbish noise as she did as she tightened her jaw and bobbed her head on the most tastiest dick she had ever had. Paige felt like she was falling in love with each second of sucking on him. She had no shame in being all nasty and dirty with it as she couldn't stop herself from skinning allover him. The room filled up with noises of Paige just slurping Randy off with a pop everytime she took him out. She grabbed his shaft and stroked it as she licked the entire base from bottom to top and side to side. Anyway she could she licked as she shoved him back in her mouth and slobbers on him yet again as she stuck her fingers inside herself and started masturbating. Randy was losing it, he watched as Paige spit, slobber and licked all on him as she rubbed herself with her fat butt all in the air he wanted nothing more then to just pound it at the moment and forget about everything else. He put his hand on the top of Paige head as he felt his cock slid all the way in her throats and back out as she stroked him. He grabbed a handful of her hair as he made her go faster as she obeyed and bobbed her head faster as well as stroking him faster. Her skinning became more and more thicker as Randy's dick was wetter than anything but not as wet as she was right now. She loved when Randy faced fucked to the point where her slob came out on its own. If anybody would walk past the locker room all that would be heard was loud slobbish blowjobbing.

"Oh yes baby now I want you to drop that ring gear and bend over" Paige wasted no time in losing her ring gear and putting her knees on the couch and arching her butt in the air for Randy as she looked back at him with a smile.

"I'm ready for you daddy" Paige said as she bounced her ass up and down as Randy slid his slippery cock right into Paige. Paige felt him slid all the way in due to his wetness and Paige felt so good that she cummed right off the back.

"Ohhhh god baby you just made me cum already" Paige told him as Randy wasted no time in pounding her. His pounding smashed into Paige as skin on skin contact echoed in the room as Paige gave all of herself to Randy and matches his strokes.

"Ohh baby just like that yessss daddy I love your cock!" Randy spanked Paige only for her to moan out a scream and throw her ass back faster.

"Oh baby your pussy feels so good! That ass is fat!" As he squeezed her ass and spreaded her ass apart sliding in deeper.

"Oh yesss Randy I love when you're in my stomach don't stop! Make this pussy yours!" As Paige closed her legs bringing her butt higher and tightening her hole around him for better friction as her eyes rolled back.

"Ohh shit baby you're so tight fuck I love it!" As Paige was wetter than ever before now started creaming around Randy and started leaking like a river while Randy pounded her.

"You love this dick don't you baby" Randy said with long strokes. As Paige was biting on the couch trying not to scream. And Randy only screamed as he pulled nearly out and slammed at the way back in her as Paige squealed louder than ever trying so hard not to scream as she was literally gripping the life out of the couch Randy did it over and over until Paige finally gave in.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCCCKKK RANDY! I'm cumming so hard!" She screamed as her body shook and she came like she never came before dripping all over Randy's locker room couch and made it look like it fell in a pool and Randy slowed his strokes.

"Feel good baby?" Randy as still slow stroking Paige. Paige smirked and looked back at him and sat up and kissed him with so much emotion at that moment she fell in love with Randy. That's when a stagehand knocked on the door and Randy pushed Paige down and pulled out of her making her moan a little.

"Who is it?" Randy asked as Paige turned and sat on the couch in only her top part of her ring gear and the bottom half of her body exposed as she sat right in front of Randy and smirked as she looked up at him.

"It's Steve the tech guy you're wanted in the Authorities office." Randy heard and instantly he remembered why he was mad and he glared and felt his blood starting to boil at that very moment. Paige realized his change in mood once he heard that and she knew that Randy remembered why he was mad and she wasn't about to let that happen as she put his still hard dick back into her mouth. She heard Randy groan and looked up at him to notice him looking at her and she winked at him before stroking and bobbing her head sucking his dick.

Randy never met anyone who could suck him off like that and he was glad she was all his now. He hung his head back as he rubbed Paige head as she licked all around his shaft and sucked on him while spit dripped from his dick and her mouth making loud sucking and slobbing noises when the tech guy knocked again.

"Did you hear Randy?" Randy was so into the moment that he didn't care what he was talking about because he forgot and he groaned while answering.

"Yesss" Randy moaned out as the tech guy raised his eyebrow at the way Orton answered as well as the slurping noises coming out the locker room.

"You alright Randy what's going on in there?" Randy realized and cleared his throat. "Oh umm nothing at mmmmm all" Randy said trying to sound normal. Paige pulled him out her mouth with a loud noise and looked up at him and smiled and looked at the door and back at him and winked as she sucked him even faster and dirtier. Making unnecessary noises for no reason as Randy grabbed her head not caring any more making her go even faster now Paige was deep throating him while he fucked her face as she moaned with his dick in her mouth as the tech guy heard the female moan and smirked

"Randy are you getting a….." the tech guy started "GET OUT OF HERE!" Randy yelled from the inside scaring off the tech guy. Paige only smiled and tightened her mouth and sucking and stroked Randy with 2 hands.

"Oh baby don't stop I'm about to cum" Randy said as he hung his head back as Paige speeded up the pace making sucking noises even louder.

"I'm cumming baby" Randy said as he gripped Paige's head as he looked down at her and she sucked away looking at him staring into his eyes as he came all in her mouth and she swallowed all of him. Licking up the rest that was there and smiling at him before getting her ring gear back on.

"You're the best you know that?" He said to Paige as she sat on the couch and blushed as he walked over and kissed her.

"Your mine you understand?" Randy told Paige and Paige looked into his eyes and she could tell he meant it as she kissed him again.

"Yes daddy" as she laughed as he blew out a breathe

"Now I gotta go see what these bastards want. She could see his old form coming back.

"Be nice please? She said as she got up and followed him out the door.

"I'll try" he said as they made their way to the authorities office. They get outside the door and they heard Stephanie talking

"How we suppose to be a unit when we can't get on the same page we can't trust Orton it's as simple as that." She said and Randy blood was out for even more blood. He was hot his body felt like it was on fire. Paige only shook her head and didn't even look at Randy because she didn't have to, to know he was beyond pissed as he stormed in the locker room.

"I just heard my name that's funny because I was just coming in here to see if you guys see what I see I wasn't trying to beat Seth Rollins ass no i'll save that for later because I'm here to ask you a favor I'm here to ask both of you a favor." Randy said to both triple H and Stephanie who was looking Randy face to face while Triple H was in the middle of the looking like he was thinking about something and Paige stood there with a eyebrow raised looking at Randy.

"Give me Seth Rollins one on one TONIGHT! please" Randy said as Triple H rolled his eyes and blew his breath through his nose as Paige knew that's what he didn't want to happen as Stephanie looked at Randy with a glare.

"And why would we do that Randy? Why would we have our leaders facing off against each other we're a team! Randy anger rose!

"A team! A team are you kidding me?" Randy voice boomed through the office and Paige jumped at the roarness of his voice and Triple H only closed his eyes contemplating.

"Is she serious? That is the biggest load of garbage I heard in my life, I, I don't know what to do maybe I should fight for someone else maybe I should fight to kick you out of business but forget that for now, but I did what you two don't have the stomachs to do is put Seth Rollins down because you didn't handle it and I'm going to keep doing it and doing it and doing it until you two!" Randy started until Triple H finally spoke up.

"STOP! enough! Look at me. I need Randy Orton on my team, I need you Randy. I need you on team Authority. I also need Seth Rollins so here's the thing. You understand what's at stake here If I burn you burn we all burn we are in this together! There ain't no forgive and forget. I see that look in your eye I need that guy I need the Viper. I need the guy for 12 years I went to battle with face to face." Triple H voice began to rise with every sentence he spoke.

"Side to side back to back we gon up against them all! For 12 years I need that guy to get this done. So here's the thing I'm going to give you your match with Seth Rollins tonight, you have Seth Rollins." Stephanie looked dumbfounded as Paige looked shocked.

"But look at me, do what you need to do both of you get it out of your systems in that ring tonight because when this is over, WHEN THIS IS OVER RANDY! THIS IS OVER YOU UNDERSTAND ME! and when this is over Randy you're going to pick each other up and pat each other on the back and we are going to go to war! AND IM TALKING ABOUT STORCHED EARTH! NO MAN STANDING YOU UNDERSTAND ME! Triple H yelled out. Randy only glared and blew his breath like a bull.

"I understand" and with that he left and Paige proceeded to follow.

"And you had one freaking job to do and that was calm him down and you couldn't do that right your useless" Stephanie said to Paige and Paige only shot daggers and turned to face Stephanie.

"Who in the bloody HELL are you talking to! You don't give me orders I do what I damn well pleases!" Paige said through gritted teeth as her British accent thicken from anger

"I'm your boss damnit watch that tone when you're talking to me. Stephanie fired back stepping to Paige and now Paige saw fire.

"Not my boss and I do what I fucking want to like dropping your ass right here right now!" Paige said with fire in her eyes and she meant it as Paige stood toe to toe with Stephanie until she felt herself behind lifted off the ground and carried out the office she noticed the tattoo arm full of skulls on the person's arm and knew exactly who it was as she made no attempt to break free or struggle as she just laid out on his shoulder.

"I thought you left" Paige said still pissed. "I wasn't leaving without you and I heard your conversation and I knew you or her wasn't gone back down so I probably saved your job" Paige only scoffed.

 _ **Match….**_

Seth made his entrance through the arena with every Authority member at ringside except Paige who was told to stay backstage by order of Triple H and Stephanie as she only glared at the tv In flat out anger. Seth dropped down off the ropes and waited on his opponent as Randy theme sung through the arena. Usually Orton would take his time but however Randy picked up the pace just a little bit just to get his hands on Rollins. Randy did his pose and was set for war.

Later in the match

Randy hit Seth with a European uppercut as Seth feels the effects but then hits A spinning kick on Randy who is on all fours. Rollins goes for the curb stomp only to get caught by a power slam as Randy changes gears and get into that mode. The crowd knows what's next as they get on there feet and he sets Rollins up for a RKO. Banging on the mat stalking his prey as Rollins slowly gets to his feet as Orton attempts a RKO only for Rollins to spin and turn it into a backslide pinning Orton for a 1.2.3. Orton sits in shocked. Triple H stands in disbelief also that Orton lost to a backslide as Orton sits staring at nothing in particular.

"I did not just lose. No it can't be" Randy thinks to himself as Paige backstage frowns at the tv in Randy locker room. "Oh pumpkin"

J and J security enters the ring and celebrates with Seth Rollins as Kane enters the ring as well. Still in other shock Randy sits there holding onto the ropes while Jamie Noble comes over and pats Randy on the back as Triple H is standing near ringside seeing what unfolds as Nikki and Stephanie are standing behind Triple H. Randy Orton finally stands up and turns around to see Kane Joey Jamie and Seth all lined up. Randy in his mind is thinking "I can't do this" Randy anger is even higher than it was before now at the fact he actually lost the match. He first approaches Kane and shakes his hands. He then approaches joey and is hesitant because deep down he doesn't want to do this. He just want to end all they careers right now. He quickly shook Jamie's hand then came moment of truth. Triple H watched heavily and closely as Paige stared at the tv. Even she didn't know what Randy was gone do. Randy stood in front of Seth and contemplated if he really wanted to do this. Seth stuck out his hand.

"I'm sorry alright! I'm really sorry!" Seth said and at that moment Randy knew what he had to do. As he shook Seth Rollins hand and grabbed his head laying Rollins forehead on his. Stephanie cheered as Triple H clapped along with Nikki. Randy looked at Seth.

"I'm sorry too" he said as he planted a RKO on Rollins angering Triple H causing him to throw his suit jacket and Stephanie to hold her head. Paige watched in shock thinking what's going on. Randy completely lost it. He had too much pride for this and he knew it. He kicked Jamie and his stomach and threw him out the ring. He European uppercut joey before knocking him out the ring and Kane who was attempting to Seth Rollins charged at Randy only for him to get thrown out the Ring and Randy went beyond that place. Randy measured up Rollins for a punt kick. It all makes sense to him now. He got to end his career the gears was turning and he was ready to fire until Triple H cut him off his path and pushed him back.

"No! Stop! Relax it's me! It's only me relax" Triple H said to him as he grabbed Orton a head.

"I need you, I need you focus I need you on my team. Alright Randy so go and relax this is over." Said Triple H and Randy slowed down his breathing as he nodded his head and bumps into Triple H on his way out the ring only for triple H to grab his arm and Randy attacks Triple H. Drawing back in J and J and Kane where Randy tossed them back out the ring and tackled Seth on the announcers table where Randy rain down punches only for J and J security to hold him back and Rollins curb stomped him in on the announcer's table as Randy looked like he was struggling to stay focus as bleed trembled down his face as he dropped to the ground.

Paige looked on in horror back stage as she watch Randy get laid out on the cold hard floor! "NO RANDY!" She screamed out at the tv. As Seth Rollins, J and J security, Kane, Triple H, and Stephanie Stood over Randy as Nikki stood behind them as They all looked at Triple H who stared down at Randy with a frown.

"Finish it, Finish him now" Stephanie said to Rollins and the guys as they looked at Triple H as Seth put his hands up.

"Your call H" Seth said as Triple H thought about it and Paige stood up out her seat! "No don't finish nothing. Triple H don't do this" Paige pleaded to the tv as Triple H only shook his head and motioned for them to pick up Randy as he walked off

"Finish it, Finish it now" He said as he walked off and into the Ring as J and J security picked up Randy while Kane remove the top steel steps from the bottom as they dragged Randy lifeless body as they laid his head on top of the stairs and held him there as Rollins got on top of the announce table.

"No I can't take this anymore" Paige said as she bolted out the locker room all the way to gorilla position and through the curtain as she ran down the Ramp. The crowd cheered slightly at the sight of her giving Triple H the idea someone was coming as he looked back and seen Paige making her way into the ring.

"Triple H please don't do this, we can try to work something out please just don't do this." Paige pleaded with Triple H as Stephanie got into the ring.

"I thought we told you to stay backstage" Stephanie Barked at Paige. And Paige only looked at her

"I know but I couldn't just stand back there and watch my team implode from within. Like you said we need Randy and we don't need him out right now with Royal Rumble coming up please call them off and we can solve this, we need him." Paige pleaded with them as Stephanie looked at Paige as if she had a good point as Triple H looked at her with thought as Seth Rollins and the guys waited for Triple H signal to end Randy.

Triple H took a deep breath before looking back at Paige. "I like you Paige, I really do. You could dominate the divas division with our help. You have that fire, that drive the ability to kick it to the next gear when you need to. The strength to toughen it out. So that's why I hand picked you myself." Triple H told her before taking a deep breath. "And this is why I'm going to hate doing this" as he said that he pointed towards Rollins and then and then looking at them. "DO IT!" Triple H screamed at Rollins as Rollins beat his chest as Paige face turned into horror.

"NO PLEASE!" Paige said to triple H as him and Stephanie backed up from her only for Nikki could drop Paige with a chair shot to the back of the head. The crowd was in utter shocked as Rollins ran across the announce table and jumped in the air and came down full force and curb stomped Randy's head on the steel steps leaving him a bloody mess on the floor. While in the ring Nikki repeatedly rain down punches on Paige's head with no intent on stopping as she grabbed the chair and hit Paige with chair shot after chair shot after chair shot before finally picking her up and slowly taking her time put Paige in the position on her shoulders for a Rack Attack as she dropped Paige in the center of the ring. As Triple H, Stephanie patted Nikki on the back before they all looked down at Paige lifeless body while on the outside Randy covered in his own blood laid on the ground while Rollins and the guys stood over him with Rollins mocking Randy by doing his pose. As EMTs came down to aid Randy and stretcher him out as Refs checked on Paige in the Ring.

 _ **Really long long chapter. I knew it was gone be long because I already had this planned out. The Authority imploding? Randy and Paige has been taking out personally. What's next for these two let's find out.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys it's me again I notice I've been doing a lot of Raw events now I'm going to start doing smackdown events as well as normal day events as well. Here you go guys Chapter 11**_

 _ **SMACKDOWN…..**_

Paige just arrived at the arena where Smackdown will be taking place. She limped her way into the building and through the double doors. Paige felt hurt, she felt hurt her group betrayed her and as well as hurt in physical pain from the hands of a Rack Attack and numerous of chair shots! But most importantly she was embarrassed and empty. She was empty because of the fact that Randy was not there with her and won't be for a while as he suffered a serious head injury that will sideline him for god knows when, he wouldn't talk about it when she asked. Paige limped backstage in her regular black jeans and black hoodie when she felt like somebody was watching her. She looked around to notice everybody was doing what they was suppose to, superstars talking, stagehand doing there job, tech guys doing there jobs so why she felt like somebody was watching her. Paige limped and continued to look until she finally laid eyes on AJ Lee sitting all the way down the hall on a Equipment box with her championship right next to her staring directly at Paige. Paige and AJ have a more than pretty damn good friendship. They was best friends and as crazy as it sounds it seems like AJ always kinda knew when she was in deep feelings or problems without even asking AJ just magically appears when she need to be there more than anything.

AJ stared at Paige because she had that feeling again. That her best friend needed her and from all the way down the hall she saw Paige looking around as if she was looking for something. AJ only smirked "I think she knows somebody's watching her" AJ giggled then her giggle faded when she saw her limping again. She would kill everyone of those damn dogs for doing that to her as she glared and her eyes filled with hate but admittedly went away when she saw Paige staring at her AJ frowned again. "I'm here for you buddy" AJ said to Paige but Paige was all the way down the hall and couldn't hear.

Paige was about to limp over to her but Paige watched as AJ hopped down off the Equipment box grabbed her belt and left as Paige sighed knowing AJ would come to her because she wouldn't leave her by herself in all this pain. Knowing AJ the limping probably pissed her off and she's going to try to take care of it as Paige thought she looked over to see Nikki pushing Brie. "Move it, HURRY up your slow" Nikki said to Brie who was carrying her stuff as they walked pass as Paige only shook her head.

Paige sat in her locker room and replayed the events of Raw over and Over and Over. She just wanted to throw the remote through the tv as she repeatedly kept looking at her her waiting for a text, call something from him. Paige locker room door opened and peered in a small Head of AJ Lee and smiled like no tomorrow as she walked in with food and a ice pack.

Paige only smiled and rolled her eyes. "You're late I needed you an hour ago" AJ only frowned and sat next to Paige.

"I'm sorry I had to go get you food and a ice pack because I notice you're limping. I will kill every single one of them for what they did to you. AJ said as she balled up her fist making her knuckles go white and glared with devilish eyes as Paige sighed and grabbed AJ's hand.

"Relax pumpkin they will get theirs trust me." Paige said to AJ as she kept looking at her phone. AJ noticed and looked down before sighing.

"So how is he?" AJ asked looking back at Paige to see Paige have a shock expression. "What are you talking about. He? Who's he? I don't know who he is? Huh?" Paige said dumbfounded.

AJ stared softly at Paige before frowning and Paige noticed as she sighed. "Alright Alright fine he's out of action for a while AJ." Paige said as she looked down. AJ only looked at her and stroked her hair she never seen Paige so upset before and it just became clear why she was this upset.

"Sweetie? Didn't I tell you to promise me that, that was forbidden" Paige looked disappointed.

"AJ I'm so so sorry, I know how disappointed you are at me. I broke our promise and I feel horrible" Paige couldn't bear to look at AJ. AJ only smirked at Paige.

"Don't be Paige. You only followed your heart and I can't stop you from doing that. I just hope he doesn't do to you what he did to me. But other than that if you're Happy I'm Happy and I'm glad you're not alone" Paige Looked up at AJ and smiled from ear to ear and pounced on AJ with a huge hug.

"Oh my god thank you thank you thank you I thought you was gone Unfriend oh thank you thank you" Paige chanted as she grabbed AJs face and smashed her lips onto AJs as she kissed her.

AJ pulled back as fast as she could and made a disgusted face and wiped her lips. "Ewww Paige I thought I told you the last time you did that not to do that ever again." AJ said wiping her lips as Paige took a bite of the food and shrugged.

"I'm sorry I'm just so happy" Paige said as she looked at her phone and notice it was ringing and her smile couldn't get any bigger as she picked up her phone more cheerful than she wanted and AJ only smiled and rolled her eyes before turning the channels on the tv and mocking Paige on the phone.

Smackdown started over a hour ago and Paige still was sitting in her locker room she was too much in pain to get up. AJ had a match and told her she would be back as soon as she could. As Paige ladies her head back before Nikki's theme song caught her attention and Nikki was making her way to the ring with Brie trailing as the replayed events from Monday again on the titantron and Paige only glared.

"Well it's about time we made some changes around here. Finally got rid of that hot headed snake. And even though it hurted me to do that Monday but I'm the one who put Paige down. I'm the top diva in this league Paige and that was clear on Monday!" Nikki said into the camera Paige only seen red as she said the hell with it as she gingerly stormed out of the locker room.

"However my concern is AJ Lee. Who thinks she's super women. Listen here shorty you might be the champion but I'm god and at Royal Rumble that championship will be mines!" Nikki stated and right after finishing that sentence Stars in the Night blasted through the arena and out came a gingerly Paige who didn't have time for talking only thing on her mind was revenge.

AJ was in the bathroom as she heard her tv and Nikki Bella just talking and talking. "Blah Blah Blah Blah. . Blah AJ this AJ that blah blah" AJ mocked while playing in her hair. That's until she heard a theme all to familiar as she looked at herself in the mirror. "No!" AJ said as she ran out the bathroom and looked at her tv to see Paige making her way down the to the ring ripping off her hoodie."No no Paige what are you doing!" AJ said as she ran out of the locker room.

Paige was no where near 100 percent with a bruised back from those chair shots. She wasn't even cleared to compete but she wasn't about to let this go easily she seen fire as she slid into the ring. She speared Nikki as Nikki tried to fight her only for her to get pulled off by Brie and for Brie to catch a kick to the midsection and get tossed out the ring. This had nothing to do with Brie. As she tackled Nikki through the ropes and onto the floor as Paige slammed Nikki's head on the ground numerous times before slamming her in the steel steps. Paige was in pain but she was going off pure adrenaline as she went after Nikki again only for Nikki to kick Paige in the leg and give her time to retreat back in the ring where Paige followed only to get kicked in the face by Brie. Where full of rage Nikki started pounding on Paige as Brie started stomping on Paige bad back.

"You piece of shit remember I'm GOD!" Nikki yelled At Paige who she picked up and rammed into the corner as Paige yelled out in pain.

The crowd cheered as AJ finally made her way down the ramp and into the ring with the Bella twins retreating as AJ instantly went to Paige who felt like her back was in pieces.

"Hey hey are you alright? I'm here for you" AJ said softly as she glared at the Bella twins making their way up the ramp taunting the crowd.

Seth Rollins watched as Paige had just been picked apart and smirked at the scene as he was standing in a locker room that wasn't his.

"That looks like fun when do I take action?" A voice from behind him said. Seth only smirked and looked behind him.

"Soon, Really soon." Seth said with a deep evil voice

 _ **Hey guys I know it's a boring chapter. With Randy being gone for a while I'm going to start inviting more side character views into the story not just Paige's. Also Who is Seth talking to? I know it was boring but bear with me guys love you. send reviews**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey Hey guys it's me. Sorry I've been backed up with Christmas and everything getting gifts for my little brother and sister. But here you go**_

 _ **Raw December 24**_

AJ Lee skipped through the backstage arena with her belt wrapped around her waist as she cheerfully skipped because she knew after raw she would fly to Chicago and spend her Christmas with her husband Phil or should she say CM Punk. AJ notice her sister sitting on a equipment box just staring around at all the Christmas decorations. AJ only frowned as she walked over to her.

"Paige?" AJ asked softly. Paige looked at AJ slowly with a down face. AJ only sighed.

"What's wrong sweetie. I heard you're cleared to compete so what's the matter?" AJ asked as she sat next to Paige.

Paige looked around and sighed she really wasn't in the Christmas mood and everything involving Christmas was starting to piss her off. "I'm just not looking forward to Christmas this year. And I'm not in the mood for it" Paige said to AJ as she looked at her then hopped off the equipment box and walked away.

AJ watched her go and sighed. She knew why her best friend was upset she just wanted her to say it. AJ pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts. AJ thought to herself. "I never thought I would be doing this ever again but this is for her." She clicked on the contact and listened to it ring until a deep voice she knew all too well spoke. "Hello?" Through the phone came the voice and AJ just sighed. "She needs you" was all AJ said.

Seth was in the middle of a match against Rey mysterio where Seth had full control. He was looking to close the deal until down the ramp he seen Paige coming down. As he lost all train of thought knowing she was up to no good.

"Hey get the hell out of here" Seth yelled at Paige who ignored him and made her way towards the commentators where Seth was kicked in the back of the head by Rey mysterio and draped over the ropes. However the ref was arguing with Rey where he didn't see Paige grab Rollins Briefcase and smash it into his head as Rey took advantage and rolled up Seth for a pin costing him the match. This caused J&J, Nikki and Brie to storm from backstage where Paige headed for high ground through the crowd with Seth Rollins briefcase still in hand as she held it high as the crowd erupted into cheers. As long as she had that Seth wasn't becoming the future no time soon!

Seth was booming with anger as he tossed around everything he could in the Authorities office. "That fucking pale white British stealing thief! SHE HAS MY FUTURE" Seth yelled out towards triple H and Stephanie.

"Seth calm down you will get your briefcase back." Triple H said to him and Seth started pacing. "She's really starting to become a pain in my ass. We take out Orton and she becomes the annoying one!" Seth stated. Stephanie only raised her eyebrow.

"Do you think it's time for….." before Stephanie could finish however Seth cut her off. "No! No it too early. Even though I want to do it now no it isn't the right time. I want it to be perfect when it happens and now isn't the time" Seth said as he looked at Triple H and Stephanie.

Paige walked through the backstage arena with the briefcase until she ran into the Bella twins and she stopped right in her tracks.

"That don't belong to you!" Nikki yelled as she approached Paige with Brie by her side. But Paige wasn't giving it up so easily.

"You want it how about you take it" Paige said as she got in a fighting stance as the Bella's was getting ready to go to war. As on beat however Brie Bella was dropped from behind by AJ Lee with a blow to the back of the head with the divas championship as Nikki was took off guard as she looked at AJ and AJ only cocked her head and smiled at Nikki before Paige took the opportunity to smash the briefcase into her face dropping her next to her sister. AJ laughed "well done my sister heist of the year" Paige smiled and took a Bow before linking her arms with AJ before walking off.

"Merry Christmas you two!" Paige yelled to the Bella's as they held they head on the ground.

 _ **11:30 at night**_

Paige was sitting watching tv remembering why she was upset as she stuffed her face with junk food when AJ came in with her bags.

"Okay sweetie I'm heading off. I'm going to miss you and I hope you hid that briefcase" AJ said before walking over to Paige and embracing her into a huge hug.

"Yeah yeah I did and tell Punk I said hey" Paige said as she hugged AJ back before AJ made her leave and walked down the hall before her phone vibrated in her pocket as she read the message was sent to her. "I'm here" the message said as she smiled ear to ear as she wrote back. "Perfect you know what to do." As she started sending a message to Paige.

Paige was officially alone. AJ just left and it just hit 12:00 officially claiming Christmas and she was here watching reruns and stuffing her face with chips and chocolate. She felt so depressed. She asked for one thing for Christmas and couldn't get that until her phone vibrated and she noticed it was a text from AJ as she read it out loud.

"I noticed you was upset today and I couldn't help but feel sorry. You know me and I couldn't just let you feel like that on the most joyful day of the year. So I went out and found you a present. I left it out in the hall open your door. You know how hard it was for me to do this but it was for you. Merry Christmas lol I'll take your kissing Attack when I get back." Paige read with a smile on her face at AJs thoughtfulness but nothing she could get her could make her change her mood as Paige opened her door and came face to face with the most oven blue eyes she ever seen and a frame like a goddess. As she looked at the 6'6 frame in front of her as her eyes went teary.

"Randy." She choked out so much emotion was going through her right now as Randy smirked at her and pulled her in for the most passionate kiss she had ever had. Paige was in heaven she got exactly what she wanted for Christmas. Thanks to AJ.

 _ **I kinda like this chapter lol. Reviews! Christmas edition coming on Christmas I promise y'all that!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey guys exactly as I promised! Christmas edition! Here you go**_

Paige was all smiles and giggles as she slipped on her Christmas sweater as she walked back into the living room where Randy Orton was sitting drinking hot chocolate that Paige made for them as he stared at the Money in the bank briefcase as Paige sat next to him and giggled as he looked at her and chuckled.

"You got to stop doing that" Randy said as he drank his drink Paige only shrugged and smiled even harder and blushed

"I'm just so happy you're here. You flew all the way over here just for me. I can't help myself I'm just so fucking happy" Paige said as she wrapped her arms around Randy and laid her head in the crook of Randy's neck as he rubbed her back.

"I wouldn't rather be anywhere else than here with you beautiful" he said as he kissed her forehead. "Which reminds me I have something for you" Randy said as he reached into his pocket as Paige released him and looked at him weirdly as he pulled out a long black small box.

"I got this for you" Randy said as he opened the box and Paige looked at the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. She couldn't take this it looked so expensive from the way it sparkles off the light and how beautiful the diamonds created the heart.

"Randy" Paige whispered out as she tried to hold in her tears. Randy kissed her on her forehead and put the necklace on her neck. As he put her hair down and fixed it as he tilted her head to meet his eyes.

He looked into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen that was threatening to pour with tears. "I never properly asked you out. So Saraya-Jade Bevis" Randy said with a smirk as Paige chuckled and rolled her eyes playfully with a smile on her face as she let Randy finished the magic words she was waiting for.

"I want to make you mine, would you be my girlfriend?" Paige only shut her eyes and took a deep breath to control her tears from falling as she opened her eyes and rubbed Randy's cheek.

"You already own me silly! I let you cum in me so you own this" Paige said with a smirked as Randy laughed. Paige got soft again as the tears finally fell as her emotions became too much.

"Yes Randy! I would love to be your girlfriend" she said as she laid her forehead on his and he kissed her roughly and passionately as they engaged in a tongue war as the candles dimly lit the room and she pulled back and bit her lip.

"I actually got you something too I didn't know I was personally gone give it to you because I didn't know you was gon be here but I'm glad you are so hold on." She said as she ran into the room and came out with a black box as she sat back on top of him straddling his waist as she played with the box in her hand and she looked down at it and Randy could see her nervousness and he smirked because she looks adorable when she's nervous.

"I didn't know what I could possibly get you. So I asked AJ for help and she said for some weird reason you're obsessed with watches so I got you the most expensive watch in town." Paige smiled ear to ear as she held out her hands in front of Randy as he smiled and opened the box.

"Bae I love it. This actually goes with the outfit I have on now" Randy said as he took the watch and put it on his wrist. "Thanks Paige" Paige only smiled and blushed.

"I also have another gift for you." Paige said as she bit her lip as she ripped Randy shirt as she whispered in his ear. "This was last minute" she said as she took off her sweater leaving her in nothing but her panties As Randy drooled at the sight of paige with nothing covering her. Paige bit her lip as she started to feel Randy Harden under her as she grabbed her large breast and started playing with them while grinding Randy.

"You like what you see?" Paige asked Randy as she ran her hand through her head while the other played with her breast while arching on Randy as he only could shake his head.

"Then how about you take me to the room and own this pussy" Paige said aggressively as she grabbed Randy's throat. Today she didn't want passionate. She wanted hard fucking. She wanted the Viper and by the look in his eyes she would be getting her Christmas present. As Randy wasted no time in carrying her to the bedroom where he shut the door behind him.

 _ **Meanwhile in Davenport, Iowa**_

Seth was still seething with anger that he didn't have his briefcase with him as he was sitting there thinking about it as he sat on his bed with his hands in his head. Seth felt hands on his back making his way up to his shoulders as the arms of the person wrapped around his next.

"I know what you're thinking about. Just relax you'll get it back. She can't do nothing to it she'll lose her job and she knows that. Also your still in the bank so it's all good." The voice told Seth as he only sighed.

"You right but it's still the fact I don't have it and I let a diva take my property." He sighed as the person crawled off the bed and into seth's lap.

"We will get it back don't worry. And you know she's not just any diva when she's mad. But let me take your mind off of things" she said as she pushed Seth down on the bed and planted him with a Kiss.

AJ just arrived at her house in Chicago where all she could think about was if Paige was alright. AJ was all in her thoughts until she seen her tattooed husband making dinner in the kitchen and she smiled ear to ear as she snuck up on him. However when she was a few feet away from him he felt her presence.

"Hey my beautiful wife" He said as AJ only poured as she groaned out loud.

"Uggggh how do you always know" AJ said in frustration as he only chuckled and looked at her before planting a kiss on Her.

"I missed you baby. Oh and your other baby is sleep." AJ Lee looked at him confused. "My other baby?" AJ asked as she seen his head nod towards the counter and she seen a pile of dog food as her eyes widen as she dropped her bags instantly.

"Omg you didn't" she said as she bolted out the kitchen and up the stairs as she ran into her room and seen the most adorable little puppy she had ever seen. She smiled from ear to ear as she watched her new pitbull as she ran downstairs and jumped on Punk.

"I love you, you know that?" Punk only smiled.

"And I love you too" AJ smirked at him.

"I love you so much that I got you a Brand new Rolls-Royce?" Punk raised his eyebrow as AJ got down off him.

"Your not serious are you? AJ shrugged as she picked up Punk drink from off the counter.

"Oh idk I didn't leave it out in the drive way for you or nothing" AJ hinted as he caught it and ran outside as AJ sat and drank her drink slowly as she heard Punk talking from outside and she smirked to herself as Punk came back and she watched as he walked to her and just full on passionately kissed her as he pulled away.

"I have the best wife ever" Punk said as she looked at AJ in the eyes. She only blushed.

"Merry Christmas my husband" AJ said as she kissed him.

Paige had Randy in a headlock in the middle of the hotel room. "Randy am I hurting you I know you out of action with a head injury I don't want to make it worst." Paige said as he reverse it in a arm lock.

"Bae for the tenth time I'm fine now stay focus" Randy tightened his grip harder and Paige yelled out in pain.

"Okay that's it! I had enough" Paige said as she turned up the action and went into her own Viper mode as she wrestled with Randy aggressively all over the locker room ending with her having Randy in the cross face.

"Tap! Tap damnit!" She yelled as she yanked back the pressure and Randy was starting to feel the effects on his head. As he used his strength to pick back up while still in the submission and Paige refused to let go. As she finally let him go and rolled him up in a pin.

"One...two…" Paige counted before Randy kicked out and shot up and before Paige could even know hit she was hit with a RKO putting her night to a end.

Randy slowly rolled her up into a pin and counted slowly and confidently. "1...2…." as Paige on instant kicked out and Randy immediately chuckled loudly.

"I must say I picked the right one" Paige however didn't respond to that. As she only rolled over on her stomach and grabbed her head.

"You ain't win but I give up that RKO did more damage than you think. I can barely think right now" Paige said as she groaned.

Randy looked at Paige and realized what he did.

"Oh shit I'm sorry I didn't mean to I was in the moment." He said as he stood up and Paige stood up a stumbled a little.

"Yeah okay" she said as Randy grabbed her and sat down and pulled her down on his lap and she instantly laid her head on his chest as he stroked her hair.

"Best Christmas ever. I couldn't ask for anything better than you" Paige smiled up at him as she kissed his jawline.

"There's no other person I would rather be with" he said as he then heard a voice he knew wasn't his inside his head.

"Randy let her go or there would be serious actions taken" Randy only shook his head and cleared it as he took a deep breathe. As he spoke to himself.

"Relax Randy just relax" Randy said as Paige looked up at him with a confused face. "Ummmm what's your problem? You alright?" Paige asked as her British accent filled with confusion as he looked down at her and only kissed her passionately and she readjusted herself and straddled his lap and deepen the kiss as her tongue explored every part of his mouth as she pulled away.

"Randy stop that. I lose control when you kiss me it's like my body becomes your the minute your lips fall onto mines and it would do anything you want it to." He smiled at her as he smiled at her. As he thought to himself. "Best Christmas ever.

 _ **Hey guys sorry I'm late on it by like 30 minutes but the Christmas edition. It maybe boring but Christmas is about family and all the couples are spending time together. Send me reviews and messages giving me topics for the next couple of Chapters.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey hey guys I'm so so sorry for the major delay. There's been a lot of stuff happening lately and I just couldn't find the time to write but hopefully you guys are still with me so here you go**_

 _ **Raw**_

Paige sat in her locker room as she talked to her mother on the phone while playing with her necklace that Randy got her as a symbol of their relationship.

"Mom he is so great you have to meet him. All the rumors and stuff you hear about him is completely wrong trust me" Paige was so cheerfully and smiley with a glow that it seem like nothing could bring her day down that's when AJ Lee came bursting through her locker room door hunched over out of breathe as Paige looked at her and raised her eyebrow.

"Ummm Mom I'm going to have to call you back real quick. Yeah I love you too" she said as she hung up her phone and dropped it in her bag.

"Omg your not watching?" AJ said immediately as Paige hung up.

"No I was on the phone why wassup?" Paige said as she got up and crossed her arms looking at AJ. AJ only turned on the tv to raw to see Stephanie Mcmahon ranting about something.

"This is for all the divas in the back. If any diva can find Paige and bring back Seth Rollins briefcase they would be rewarded with a championship match whenever they want. You divas have until the Royal Rumble this Sunday or all bets are off" Stephanie said with anger as she threw down the mic and left the ring.

"Do you know what this means!" AJ squeaked out as Paige registered what it exactly meant.

"Omg raw is about to become a chaos manhunt and in the prey. Oh god divas will attack me on sight" Paige said as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Where is the briefcase anyway" Paige only glared at AJ. And AJ raised her hands up in defence. "Okay okay relax don't tell me sheesh but Paige please be careful I don't need you getting hurt. Especially with the divas battle royal this Sunday I need you to win because with the Authority backing up Nikki I honestly don't think I'm going to make it out as champion so I need you to win so you would be next in line." AJ said as she sighed.

"Hey don't say that, I have faith that our longest reigning champion would walk out the rumble as champion." Paige said as AJ only smiled.

"I love you" she said as she hugged Paige and made her leave.

 _ **AJ point of view**_

As soon as she left Paige's locker room she seen numerous of divas searching around the backstage arena. AJ only rolled her eyes and made her way down the hall. Only for her to hear commotion from behind her to see that Paige left her locker room and have been spotted by the divas. Paige instead of making a break for it chose to fight as she kicked Carmella in the gut and fought off Sasha as well as Dana Brooke. However the numbers game seem to be gaining on Paige that AJ slammed her belt in the back of Sasha head dropping her as AJ rammed Carmella into the wall as Paige rammed Dana into an equipment box. AJ and Paige seen more divas as Paige grabbed her side and hopped away as AJ slid the equipment box in the way to buy some time. AJ and Paige ran down the hall as the hid inside a closet as Paige grabbed her waist breathing hard.

"You alright?" AJ asked as Paige let out a breathe.

"Dana hit like a bitch" Paige said as she chuckled. AJ only smiled and chuckled

"I noticed the change in toughness as of late. I noticed a even more aggressive side of you." AJ side looked at Paige knowing exactly why.

Paige chuckled as she thought about it. "You have to being with Randy Orton. Hell he's fucking too much to handle" AJ smiled knowing exactly what she mean. As they made their way out the closet.

Paige carefully walked around backstage as she looked and peeked around every corner. Until she ran into a hard body. She looked up to see Alberto del rio as he looked down and smiled at her.

"Hey paige" Alberto beamed at her. Paige couldn't help but notice they was standing awfully close and he was in his ring gear.

"Hey Alberto what's going on." Paige said

"I was having a normal day until I ran into a beautiful British diva" Alberto beamed at her Paige couldn't help but smile.

"Well I'm glad I could make your day even better." Paige said as for several minutes she talked with Alberto to pass time and realized how nice of a guy he was until she seen a couple of divas making their way down the hall.

"Omg omg I'm not here" Paige said to him as she jumped into a nearby emptied crate as Alberto looked confused until he looked and seen a couple of divas searching the area and he only stood there like nothing happened until they passed by. He then knocked on the crate and Paige slowly peeked out.

"Their gone don't you think you should just give Rollins back his briefcase?" Alberto stated

"Hell no that bastard took something of mines so I took something of his." Paige said climbing out the crate.

"What did he take of yours?" Alberto asked and that's when Paige realized that nobody knows about her and Randy except AJ and Everyone in the Authority.

"Oh ummm nothing I really got to go now see you around" Paige hurried off from the question as Alberto looked after her and couldn't help but noticed her large backside as he only shook his head.

Paige had made it safely to her locker room where she noticed a beautiful pile of flowers on her couch. As she walked over and picked them up and was amazed by them as she read the card. "Hope you enjoy the flowers beautiful I wish I could be there right now but you know I can't. Remember I'm watching so out on a show for me baby I'm always thinking about you. Love Randy" Paige read as she smiled from ear to ear.

"Oh Randy I miss you so much" Paige sighed as she sat down and turned on her tv to notice right away the Bella twins attacking AJ in the ring as Paige made a B line for the ring as she ran through the arena and through the curtain as the crowd erupted into cheers and Paige slid into the ring as the Bella twins slid out the ring. As she went to check on AJ who was clutching her head. As Paige was checking on AJ however she felt someone yank on her hair and came face to face with Nia Jax. Paige eyes went wide as Nia tossed her across the ring and Paige yelled out in pain from her injured back that was still a little sore. Nia then picked her up and tossed her into the corner flipping Paige body causing her to hang upside down in the corner where Nia Jax with all force threw her body into Paige. Paige felt like her world had just ended and she couldn't breathe. Her life felt like it have been taken from her at that moment and she started coughing up blood as she slid down the apron and landed on her head folded up like a lifeless body. Then Nia Jax turned her attention to AJ who she Samoan dropped AJ's small body hard into the mat crushing her as she laid out both Paige and AJ making her leave.

Suddenly Seth Rollins theme hit as he made his way into the arena to loud boos with the Bella twins trailing right behind him as they entered the ring.

"Pick her up!" Seth Rollins yelled out as Nikki removed Paige from her folded state and picked her up by her head. Paige looked so out of it. She looked as if she was knocked out.

"Hey! Hey get up! Where is my case!" Seth said as he tap Paige on her face repeatedly but it wasn't working when Seth rolled out the ring towards the announce table and retrieved a water to come back and throw water into Paige's face.

Paige instantly woke up and felt like she was drowning as finally took in what was happening. As her face was dripping wet being held in front of Seth Rollins by Nikki Bella.

"Brie?" Seth said as Brie gave Paige a thunderous gutshot to Paige as she felt the affects of that punch and dropped to a knee as Nikki yanked her right back up.

"Where is my case!" Seth said through gritted teeth threatening Paige as Paige only breathed hard to get her wind back as she spit in Seth Rollins face as Nikki looked in shock and Brie was taken aback and the crowd Ohhhhhed as Seth was about to blow a fuse. Seth turned a deep red and he was about to explode.

"FINISH HER! NOW!" Seth screamed at them as Brie kneed Paige in her injured back making Paige scream out in pain. As she repeatedly rammed her knee as hard as she could trying to break Paige in half as Paige felt if her back was going to kill her. As Nikki finally knocked her out with a elbow to the head as Paige went from hellish pain to darkness in a second as then they picked up her lifeless body only for Nikki to drop Paige with a back shattering Rack Attack leaving waste to Paige as she and AJ was laid out in the center of the ring.

"I want my briefcase Paige! And I'm going to get it one way or another" Seth said down to a lifeless Paige as Seth and the Bella Twins stood over them.

 _ **What did Paige get herself into, her and AJ aren't doing so well as it seems. What's going on with Alberto del rio? Sorry guys I know this isn't my best chapter. Maybe a little boring and kinda really rushed through it but review and give me ideas for next chapter.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey guys I'm so excited about the story because it's close to really having a big leap in action and drama as we near the center point of the story. So with further ado let's continue**_

 _ **Smack down before royal Rumble**_

Seth wasted no time into making his presence felt early as soon as the show began he made sure he was front and center inside the WWE ring. As he went over and snatched a mic out the corner and rolling into the ring.

"Okay cut the music cut that crap off now!" Seth yelled as he paced back and forth. He was in no mood for games.

"I've had it with this thief! She's a criminal and she got everything she deserves on Raw this past Monday! So I suspect Paige if you don't want us to damage you worst and make you miss Royal Rumble I suggest you get your ass out here and hand me what belongs to me RIGHT NOW!" Seth said as he turned towards the stage and waited for Paige to show herself. When she never did he attempted to speak again but. Before he could however finally "Stars in the Night" blasted throughout the arena as the crowd cheered as Paige gingerly showed herself in her ring gear and one of Randy Viper hoodies with Seth's money in the bank briefcase in her hand as she made her way slowly to the ring. Her waist was all wrapped up from the beating on raw she received and it still hurt. With every time that passed Seth only grew impatient and felt like putting Paige on bed rest. As she finally made her way into the ring Seth started with "you have something of mines! And I want it now! Or else serious actions are have to be taken and by the looks of it you can't afford any more of that." Seth said through gritted teeth.

Paige was about to speak when the crowd suddenly started chanted RKO throughout the entire arena noticing what Paige is wearing. Paige only smirked and blushed a little at the name they was chanting for her. However Seth just grew even more furious at it. "Shut up! Shut the Hell up! He isn't here and he won't be for a while because I put him on the shelf! I cut the head of the snake and burned it! I Seth Rollins detained the Viper!" Seth said with hatred as he motioned to the crowd. Paige mood instantly went from joyful from the crowd to immediate red as her blood boiled at the fact Seth was ranting on how he took Randy from her. Her hands clutched even harder around the briefcase in her hand and her death stare was greater than no other. Her body was slightly shaking, she has never been more pissed off in her life then she was right now.

"I'm done playing around hand me my briefcase this instant" Seth stood back in front of Paige with a glare. Paige debated on just dropping him right then and there because of the fact she was still pissed off. However she grabbed onto her necklace Randy gave her and decided on just giving him the briefcase, she was in no shape to fight Rollins as she grabbed both sides of the case and held it out in front of her to Seth Rollins.

The crowd booed as Paige was handing over the briefcase as Seth smirked and chuckled. "Guess your not so dumb like Randy after all" he said before dropping the mic and grabbing the briefcase only for Paige to not let go. He looked at Paige and seen the glare in her eyes and the fire that raged inside her body as her gripped tightened denting the sides of briefcase and the only thing Seth knew he was on his knees in pain.

Paige held out the briefcase deciding just to hand over the briefcase to him until he said that. Paige closed her eyes and tried to calm herself but this time she couldn't Seth grabbed the briefcase but she didn't let go. She looked at Rollins with the biggest fire in eyes as she was losing her sanity. "How dare he" she thought to herself! "How dare he!" She thought again as her grip tighten the case harder denting it and started to see fear in Rollins eyes. "The hell with this" she thought as with all force she kicked Seth between the legs causing him to release his grip on the case dropping him to his knees holding hit private area as Paige rammed the case in the side of Seth's head.

The crowd roared at the scene as the Bella twins stormed from backstage only for Paige to slide out the ring towards them and nail Brie in the face with the briefcase. Paige was tired of running and her insides were blaring with rage as Nikki charged at her only to get kicked in the gut and sent face first into the ring post. As she picked up Brie sending her crashing into the steel steps. As she picked up the briefcase off the ground and made her way up the ramp backstage still in rage. Seth watched her go with complete anger with his case as he was still in pain.

Paige stomped through the backstage arena not caring if it was a bounty on her head at the moment because she would destroy anybody that got in her way. The divas and superstars seem to notice as well as the just moved to the side not bothering to get in her way or even bothering her. Paige however came to a stop when a small figure appeared in front of her.

"Easy Paige! Relax girl just relax. Damn near got the entire backstage arena scared" AJ said as she tried to calm down Paige. Paige took in deep breathes as she tried to do just that.

"Well I know one thing never talk about Randy Orton" AJ said as she chuckled causing Paige to chuckle as well.

AJ smiled "Better?" Paige only nodded as she smiled at AJ.

"Guess they forgot what you can do when your angry Randy Jr!" AJ all out laughed at the fact that both Paige and Randy both have terrible tempers and the thought about it make them perfect for eachother

Paige only shrugged as another figure appeared next to them and Paige notice the body was taller than her so it couldn't be a diva Paige looked up to meet the eyes of the one and only Alberto Del Rio.

"Hey Paige, AJ?" Alberto said to them as AJ was still all out laughing causing Alberto to look confusingly.

"Hey don't worry about her she's nothing but a clown but hey what's up?" Paige said to Alberto ignoring AJ's laughter

"Hahahaha Randy Jr!" AJ repeated as she laughed even harder.

Alberto raised an eyebrow "what's she's going on about?" Alberto asked Paige eyes widen.

"Uhh umm nothing, nothing" she said quickly then she wanted to and through the briefcase at AJ causing her to stop laughing and rub her arm.

"Ouch damnit that fucking hurt" AJ glared at her then noticed Del Rio standing there "oh hey Alberto" AJ giggled at her stupidness

"Hey AJ" Alberto said as a few minutes past and AJ sat there and listened closely as Paige and Alberto chatted away and AJ pretended to be in her phone. Alberto finally walked away while AJ was scrolling down Twitter reading. Fan comments.

"He's nice don't you think AJ?" Paige said as she stood next to the equipment box AJ was sitting on.

"Mhm I also noticed that he's totally into you" AJ said while Paige looked a little shocked.

"Really? You think so?" Paige asked trying to think about it

"Yeah totally into you. And that's bad Paige" AJ said as Paige raised her eyebrow.

"Why?" Paige asked only to have AJ stare at her hoodie she had on making Paige look down and look back at AJ.

"Ohhhhhhhh. I'm surprised he ain't notice it." Paige said

"He was too busy being into you. He's nice but you can get him hurt." AJ said as if it was nothing still in her phone.

Paige only shrugged as she and AJ sat there.

 _ **Meanwhile with Seth Rollins**_

Seth Rollins was pissed and annoyed and he had enough of it as he punched the wall in anger in his locker room and sat there trying to calm down that's until he heard his locker room door close and without looking back knew exactly who it was.

"I had enough of her games, I want my briefcase and you are going to bring it to me. Bring that briefcase to me by any means necessary" Seth said to the figure behind him without even looking.

"No problem babe you will have it before the championship match at Royal Rumble this Sunday I guarantee it." The figure behind him said before she left.

 _ **What's going on between Alberto and Paige? What AJ means about Alberto can get hurt? What will happen in the next Chapter at Royal Rumble? Send reviews guys. Send ideas. Most of y'all ideas are helping me steer this story in where I want it to go so thanks you guys.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey guys I'm so excited for this chapter because the pay per view be the most interesting chapters so here you go guys. Warning this may or may not be a long chapter**_

 _ **RoyalRumble**_

Paige was taping up her wrist, tightened her gear and lacing her boots as tight as she could because it was time to get serious. There was suppose to be a divas Battle royal match to determine the Number 1 contender for the divas championship at the next pay per view WWE fast lane but things changed It's no longer Nikki vs AJ for the divas championship, for some reason she can't explain Stephanie switched the match making the match a 10 diva royal rumble match for the divas championship. So Paige had to be extra prepared and determined to become a 3 time divas champion. However in the middle of her warm up routine AJ came flying through the door out of breath as she quickly closed Paige door and breathe in and out hardly Paige stopped what she was doing and raised a eyebrow at AJ.

"Are you alright there AJ?" Paige asked a little concerned. AJ quickly walked towards Paige

"Nevermind that we have a serious problem. We have a rat in the divas locker room?" AJ said out of breathe

Paige only chuckled "you scared of a little rat? I know your short but you're way bigger than a rat." AJ only rolled her eyes

"No you fucking idiot. A rat meaning someone in the divas locker room is working with the authority besides the Bella's." AJ said as Paige looked a little taken aback.

"And you know this how?" Paige asked crossing her arms.

"I was walking past Seth locker room when he was talking to a female and saying how he wanted her to bring his case back as well as winning the divas Royal tonight" AJ pointed out as Paige looked at the briefcase sitting next to the chair she was sitting on. Paige sat and thought for a bit as she remembered Seth coming out of Becky's locker room.

"AJ I think it's Becky. I seen Seth coming out her locker room once when I was with them but I didn't make to much of it" Paige said as she grabbed the briefcase and hid it in her locker room.

"Then we make sure her and Nikki are eliminated" AJ said as Paige only nodded as the left the locker room when immediately they was met by one of their good friends Bayley. Bayley smiled at them and hugged them as AJ small frame felt like she was getting crushed.

"Hey guys!" Bayley said with excitement.

"Good Bayley but not so good right now I can't breathe" AJ said as Bayley finally released the hold.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm just so excited! I get to wrestle with two of my closest friends for the divas championship tonight oh man I can't wait." Bayley said.

Paige laughed at Bayley she never seen Bayley upset. She's always a joyful person

"Well every result gon be the same with me walking out of the Rumble as champion" AJ said as Paige only snickered causing Bayley to smile.

"Oh friendly competition I see well we will see at the end of the night shall we?" She said as she walked past Paige and AJ

"We shall" AJ yelled after Bayley while making their way down the hall.

 _ **Meanwhile with Seth Rollins**_

Seth was patiently watching the WWE championship match between John Cena and Brock lesnar. Both superstars was tearing eachother apart and it would be a great time to cash in the briefcase if only he had it. He was starting to get worried because the match was near its end and it was no better time then now as he started pacing the room thinking "where is this damn women" as Seth was in his thoughts his locker room door opened as he seen a female figure walk in.

"What took you so long?" Seth yelled out

"Relax Jesus! I ran into a little delay now would you Shutup and take this briefcase before the match is over?" She held out the briefcase as Seth smiled and couldn't believe his baby was back in his hands.

"Oh yes my baby my beautiful baby I miss you so much" Seth said as he kissed his briefcase making her roll her eyes.

"Thanks baby" Seth said before giving her a kiss and leaving the locker room.

In the ring John Cena and Brock lesnar was laid out in the ring. Brock had broken ribs where John Cena was a bloody mess. The ref was in the middle of his count when Seth Rollins theme blasted throughout the Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia as the crowd stood on their feet and went ruckus because they knew what was coming. As Seth Rollins ran down the ramp with briefcase in hand as he slid in the ring and handed the ref the case.

"I'm cashing in RIGHT NOW!" Seth screamed at the ref

"Are you sure?" The ref asked

"God damn ring the fucking bell!" Seth said shoving the briefcase in the ref chest as the ref handed the briefcase to the ringside equipment and told Lillian something. As Seth prayed on Brock and Cena as Brock seemed like he was stirring.

"Ladies and Gentleman Seth Rollins is cashing in Money in The bank and therefore this match is now a Triple Threat match!" Lillian said as the ref finally rung the bell.

 _ **Backstage**_

Paige spit out her water she had and it went all over the screen. AJ looked in disgust at the screen.

"Ew Paige the hell!" AJ said as other superstars and divas looked on.

"Did he make a copy?" Paige said in complete shock

"He can't Paige that's in the rule book he could get fired for that." AJ said

"I thought so in that case that means! Oh no" Paige sprinted to her locker room.

"Paige wait" AJ said as she late reacted and started running after her. Paige made it to her locker room to see her clothes scattered all over the place. Chairs tossed to the side and every dresser opened. However she seen the suitcase she had that she had the briefcase in to make it seem like it was clothes in there instead of the case as she was fuming with anger that somebody raided her stuff and trashed her room.

AJ finally caught up with her and seen her room and made a surprised look. "Wow" she said as she walked around the locker room. Paige quickly turned on the tv to see the closing moments of the match.

Seth Rollins was on the top ropes as he hit John Cena with a corkscrew 450 splash but as soon as he landed Brock entered the ring and gave Seth a German suplex but Seth landed on his feet as Brock was getting up Seth attempted the curb stomp but Brock caught him in mid air as Seth struggled to get free as he finally did and Pushed Brock right into a AA from John Cena where Seth caught Cena with a Curb Stomp when Cena attempted to get up as Rollins went for the pin.

"1.2.3!" The ref counted as the bell was rung and the crowd went into a frenzy as Seth Rollins theme played through the arena. "Here's your winner and the NEW! WWE world Heavyweight Champion! Seth Rollins!" Lillian said as the ref gave Rollins he championship and Rollins Celebrated with the title.

Paige however was irate. She was about to pop.

"DAMNIT!" As she threw the chair against the wall exploded it into several pieces as she punched a hole in the wall. AJ jumped a little because it was no taming Paige when she's angry.

Paige had fire in her eyes "Becky will pay!" She said as AJ raised a eyebrow.

"How you know Becky did this?" AJ asked.

"A superstar couldn't of did it. Them trashing a diva's locker room? They could get fined and fired. And Nikki couldn't of did it because it's too damn obvious and you did say Seth told her to get the Briefcase" Paige said as AJ only shrugged

"Sounds legit to me but about that I have to go for the match. You know the odds are against me and of course I have to be first entry." She said as she made her leave.

Paige sat there as she thought to herself "there will be hell to pay!"


	17. Chapter 17

_**You think I was just gonna write the first part and keep y'all waiting? Of course not things are getting tense you got to see how this plays out so here y'all go.**_

 _ **Royal Rumble part 2**_

The Divas royal was in full swing at this moment. 6 divas has entered only one has been eliminated which was Summer Rae. AJ was holding her own in the ring as she fought off Becky, Charlotte, Brie, Naomi. The countdown started and the next entry is near. ".1" the crowd chanted as Tamina was the 7th entry into this fight as the crowd booed as tamina wasted no time in calming dominance in this match as she floored everyone. She tossed AJ acrossed the ring, press slammed Brie And double shoulder tackling Becky and Charlotte all while she eliminated Naomi from the match. As Tamina dominated the match However the next entry was near as number 8 would soon be revealed.

".1" the crowd chanted as "Stars in the Night" blasted through the arena creating a huge pop. However Paige was still seething with anger she was in no mood for games or anything else. One focus was winning the other was Becky. Paige got into the ring and was met with A dominate Tamina so far as Paige just seen Tamina as an obstacle from getting to Becky as Paige sidestepped Tamina's attack and gave her a sharp kick to the face causing her to go over the top rope eliminating her. At that instant moment Paige speared Becky in the center of the ring and started raining punches on to Becky as Becky shielded herself. Brie tried eliminating AJ only for Charlotte to try to eliminate her as Becky finally pushed Paige off her as she got up and was met face first with Paige's boot laying out Becky. As Paige picked up Becky and tossing her over the ropes. As Becky was eliminated and held her face on the cold hard floor. The number 9th entry happened to be Bayley as the crowd went into a frenzy as they chanted "Bayley, Bayley, Bayley,!" With only 1 entry left the divas remaining was AJ, Paige, Brie, Charlotte, and Bayley. As Bayley and Charlotte went back and forth and Paige and Brie battled it out AJ played it cool. As AJ attacked Charlotte as her and Bayley ganged up on Charlotte as they attempted to eliminate Charlotte where Paige had floored Brie and screamed. "This Is My House!" To the crowd as the crowd chanted as Charlotte fought off both Bayley and AJ as Charlotte broke through and speared Paige cashing Paige to clutch her stomach as the last entry was entering the match as Nikki Bella theme song rang throughout the arena as AJ watched on as Nikki entered the ring.

"Yeah of course she's number 10" AJ thought to herself as she laid in the corner. As Nikki attacked Charlotte as Brie finally recovered and attacked Charlotte With Nikki as Paige was standing up she heard slight cheers from the crowd as it seem like there attention went towards the stage so she looked and indeed there was Seth Rollins with his new wwe championship on his shoulder making his way down to the ring.

"Why is he here Becky isn't in the match no more" Paige thought to herself as Seth made his way around the ring and Paige never losing eye contact with him. However Brie had pushed Bayley into Charlotte as Nikki charged at them as Bayley side stepped and Nikki knocked Charlotte out the ring.

As AJ helped up Paige and Bayley stood next to AJ while the Bella twins stood across from them with look of fear in their _eyes as AJ smirked at them seeing that the odds was against them. However things would turn for the worst as_ Seth Rollins would get on the apron catching Paige's attention.

"Do it now!" Seth yelled as Paige expected he was talking to the Bellas as Nikki smirked where the universe yet again was shocked. Bayley grabbed AJ and gave AJ a Bayley to Belly. The universe was in shocked as well as Paige as she looked at Bayley with a surprised look where Bayley just stared back with a glare.

"Bayley?! What?" Paige was confused but was then attacked by the Bellas as they pummeled Paige as Bayley picked up AJ lifeless Body as she dumped her to the outside eliminating her.

The Bella's continued their assault on Paige as Bayley joined in on the assault as they started to pick up Paige's lifeless body Seth Rollins attempted to enter the ring but Paige fought off Bayley and Nikki as she rammed Brie into Seth knocking Seth out the ring. As Nikki charged at them for only Paige to side step and Nikki to eliminate Brie. Nikki was taken aback as she couldn't believe what she did as Paige eliminated Nikki taking her by surprise but as soon as Paige eliminated Nikki Bayley eliminated Paige as the bell rung!

"Here's your winner and the New! WWE divas Champion Bayley!" As the ref handed Bayley the championship and Bayley snatched the title from the ref and holding it above her head leaving the wwe universe in shock. As Seth rolled into the ring and gave Bayley the biggest huge ever as he held Bayley's hand and raised his title in the other as they stood side by side as champions.

Paige sat outside the ring as she watched in utter shock that her good friend would side with Rollins. As she watched as Seth and Bayley engaged in a kiss in the middle of the ring pushing Paige shockness beyond any level.

AJ and Paige was backstage after the events as AJ was creating havoc by throwing around backstage equipment!

"BAYLEY! FUCKING BAYLEY! Are you fucking kidding me!" AJ screamed at the top of her lungs. AJ was beside herself as Paige just sat there fuming trying to soak in what just happened as she had a ice pack to her head.

"I can't believe she played us. The hug, the friendly gesture. It was all a act I can't believe it. She's the one who gave Rollins the Briefcase! She's the one who trashed my room!" Paige said still not believing it as AJ screamed as loud as she could in a high pitch voice.

"Welp the Royal Rumble about to start Bayley will get hers trust that." Paige said as AJ sat next to her with her hands in her head as Paige rub her back.

 _ **Royal Rumble match**_

"It is now time for the royal Rumble match! Now in this match the superstars who drew number 1 and number 2 will start the match every 90 seconds a new superstar will enter the match, elimination occurs when a superstar is thrown over the top rope with both feet landing on the floor. The match is over when all 30 participants have entered the match and 29 are eliminated. The winner will be awarded a wwe Championship match at Wrestlemania!"

Paige still holding her head with the Ice and AJ glued to the tv.

"Okay Paige who your pick because my pick is Roman Reigns yet again!" AJ said as Paige rolled her eyes.

"You always pick him but I'm picking Ambrose." Paige smirked as Paige giggled

"The guy eliminated 12 superstars last time and almost won why won't I pick him." AJ sat Indian style as Roman Reigns theme hit entering him number 1 as Paige burst out laughing.

"He's number 1? Goodlook with that." Paige said in laughter

"I have faith Paige. He will pull through and make history."

 _ **Near the End of the match**_

Roman Reigns was on a complete tear as he eliminated 10 superstars as he looked to be winning this Rumble.

"I told you Paige! Believe that!" AJ said as she stuck out her fist like Roman Reigns causing Paige to roll her eyes.

"Yeah yeah Dean is still in the match and number 30 is coming so relax."

The final entry was making its way into the match as the crowd was on there feet as the last entry counted down.

"5,4,3,2,1" The crowd chanted as the timer ran out and "Voices" erupted the crowd into the frenzy as the roof came off the Wells Fargo Center and the building became unglued as Randy stormed down the ring with the determination.

Paige stood in complete shocked as if all her pain in her head have magically disappeared.

"Oh my god" Paige said softly as she watched as Randy battled in the Royal Rumble match.

AJ coughed "did you know about this" she asked Paige as Paige sat back down slowly as she shook her head no.

"Oh well is it too late to change picks? I call Randy!" AJ said as Paige only laughed and pushed AJ out her chair

"Get your ass out of here that's mine" AJ only laughed.

Randy was on a frenzy Rkoing everybody in his sight as the crowd went ballistic until he ran into a superman punch that ended the frenzy as Roman reclaimed dominance in the match. As Roman started clearly out house eliminating Chris Jericho, Kevin Owens, and Big E as the last Three Remaining was Roman Reigns, Randy Orton and Dean Ambrose as Roman Reigns attempted to eliminate Dean who countered and gave Roman Dirty Deeds who then was the prey of Randy Orton as Dean was hit with a devastating RKO as Randy picked up his lifeless body and eliminated him out the ring. Roman Reigns tried to take advantage as he tried to eliminate Orton by surprise but Orton hung on and stood on the apron as Roman attempted to spear him off the ropes Randy caught him with a Knee to his face as Randy entered the ring only for Reigns to try a superman punch and Orton to dodge it and drop him with a DDT.

The locker room was on the edge of their seats as Orton and Reigns fought toe to toe as Paige nervously bit on her nails as AJ was on the edge of her seat. As somewhere in the locker room Seth watched with anger.

"Come on Reigns! Come on" Seth yelled at the screen.

As Reigns attempted another spear but Orton caught him with a Kick and attempted a RKO but Roman shoved him over the top rope again Orton saved himself only to turn into a superman punch which nearly knocked him out the match but he hung on by a finger as he rolled under the bottom rope back into the ring as Roman was looking for one more knock out superman punch as Randy rose to his feet as Reigns attempted another superman punch only to be caught in mid air by an RKO sending Roman reigns crashing hard into the mat sending the crowd into a frenzy. Randy picked up Roman's body and attempted the eliminate him but Roman reversed and tried to eliminate Randy when Randy countered again and tossed Regina over the top rope.

The bell sounded as Randy collapsed onto the mat. "HERE'S YOUR WINNER OF THE ROYAL RUMBLE! RANDY ORTON!" The announcer said as The building became yet again unglued as Randy celebrated his victory coming back from Injury to win the Royal Rumble and to Main Event Wrestlemania in the future as he did his trademark pose as pyros went off.

Paige jumped out her seat in nothing but joy!

"YES! Omg YES! He did it I can't believe he's even here and he won the Rumble! Oh my god!" Paige said not believing how this day just turned.

"You should go to him you know. I know you want to" AJ said as Paige only smiled and left the locker room as AJ only smirked and shook her head.

Paige ran through the backstage area all the way to gorilla position and as soon as Randy emerged from the curtain she jumped on him and showered him with kisses.

Randy was taken aback for a second to he realize it was Paige.

"Oh my god! Congratulations baby! Why didn't you fucking tell me!" Paige said throw her British accent as she slapped him on his arm. Randy only chuckled

"I wanted it to be a surprise" Randy said as Paige gave him another kiss.

"Well it sure is. I'm glad your back." Paige said as Randy carried her back to her Locker room.

"And it's good to be back" Randy said as he winked at Paige making her blush.

 _ **Wow the surprises! Randy's back! Bayley is Seth's Girlfriend this entire time isn't that shocking? How will this all pan out. Yay I know long chapter! But who cares! A lot has happened and I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. Please ignore all the mistakes I made I'm not perfect you know but send reviews and ideas**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**lol I'm literally running out of things to say up here so bare with me. I tend to drift off a little bit from the story and have fun with as well so don't get mad.**_

 _ **Raw**_

Paige had her wireless beats headphones on her head as she got prepared for tonight's show. As Paige listened to the music she couldn't help herself in losing herself in the music.

"I've been here all night

I've been here all day  
And boy, got me walkin' side to side  
I'm talkin' to ya  
See you standing over there with your body  
Feeling like I wanna rock with your body  
And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin" as Paige started dancing to the music and getting lost into it as she couldn't help but think about Randy as she did so.

"I'm comin' at ya  
'Cause I know you got a bad reputation  
Doesn't matter, 'cause you give me temptation

And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin' ('Bout nothin')  
These friends keep talkin' way too much  
Say I should give you up  
Can't hear them no, 'cause I" as Paige slowly walked to her mirror and couldn't help but think how this song somewhat related to her and Randy. But she started dancing in front of the mirror

"I've been here all night  
I've been here all day  
And boy, got me walkin' side to side  
I've been here all night  
I've been here all day  
And boy, got me walkin' side to side" Paige closed her eyes as she opened them again and seen Randy behind her in her mirror with a confused look on his face as Paige smirked to herself and turned around and slowly started walking towards Randy sexily still singing.

"Been tryna hide it  
Baby what's it gonna hurt if they don't know?  
Makin' everybody think that we solo  
Just as long as you know you got me (You got me)" Laige sung as every lyric actually represented their relationship and Paige felt like she wasn't just singing she was actually talking to Randy as she grabbed him and sat him down on the nearest chair and spreads his legs open as she turned around and started lap dancing on him to the song

"And boy I got ya  
'Cause tonight I'm making deals with the devil  
And I know it's gonna get me in trouble  
Just as long as you know you got me" Paige repositioned herself as she was now facing Randy still sitting on his lap as she rubbed his face softly.

"These friends keep talkin' way too much  
Say I should give you up  
Can't hear them no, 'cause" Paige sang softly as if she was trying to give a message to Randy. As she was about to sing again somebody sung from behind her.

"I've been here all night  
I've been here all day  
And boy, got me walkin' side to side (Side to side)" AJ sang from the doorway causing Paige to look at her and smile as AJ started walking slowly side to side. As Paige got off Randy and started dancing and singing with AJ

"I've been here all night  
(Been here all night, baby)  
I've been here all day  
(Been here all day, baby)  
And boy, got me walkin' side to side (Side to side)" Randy only sat there looking like what the fuck is going on here. As AJ pulled away from Paige and started singing.

"This the new style with the fresh type of flow  
Wrist icicle, ride dick bicycle  
Come true yo, get you this type of blow  
If you wanna minaj I got a tricycle" but before she could keep going Randy stood up.

"Alright alright that's enough I'm not about to let her spit a Nicki verse" Randy said as Paige and AJ only laughed as AJ then turned serious and turned to Paige.

"She's here and she's in the ring" Paige instantly got serious and fire burned in her eyes.

"Let's go" as Paige and AJ left the room only to leave Randy there thinking what the fuck was that only for Paige to run back in the room and plant a big kiss on Randy.

"Couldn't forget about you now could I" Paige started making her way back out the door.

"Paige?" Randy called out making Paige stop at the door and look at him.

"You wasn't singing were you?" Randy asked softly finally putting all the lyrics together. Paige looked down and smiled then looked back at Randy

"No I wasn't" she said and left.

 _ **In the Ring**_

"Ohh blah blah blame yourself don't blame me!" Bayley yelled at the crowd as they booed her

"Every single one of you looked at me as if I wasn't good enough. You looked at me like if I was under all those other divas. I am better than all them!" Bayley was getting frustrated by the minute.

"I'm not the huggable Bayley you all thought was a joke. I'm more dangerous and better than anyone back there and whoever don't agree with it can kiss my ass!" Bayley said

Then Seth Rollins theme hit and out came the new World Heavyweight Champion, J&J security and Kane as they made their way to the ring with Bayley clapping them on. As they got in the ring and Seth greeted Bayley with a kiss as some cheered but mostly loud boos.

"Oh shut up! Some of you are still single and living a lonely life. You have no girlfriends and y'all still um what's that word I'm looking for? Oh yeah Virgins!" Seth said as Bayley laughed and the crowd booed louder.

"Yesterday I became the new world heavyweight champion! The future is now as we! As in me and Bayley will take over this company in honor of Triple H and Stephanie and we will lead by example.

Paige and AJ looked at the screen.

"We gone need a new plan we can't go out there" AJ said as Paige thought about it.

"I got it. You just wait right here." Paige said as she left and AJ only watch her leave then looked back at the screen.

"Also a old throne in my side returned yesterday and I…." before Seth could finished his sentence however Paige theme started to play as she skipped onto stage with a microphone in her hand and to all the cheers of the universe.

"Speaking of a old throne in my side! What do you want" Seth yelled out.

"Relax pumpkin I'm not here for you! You will get yours in due time! But right now I'm here for her" Paige said as she pointed at Bayley.

"You made a big mistake last night and I won't stop until your head is separated from your body!" Paige said with hatred and fire as Bayley glared back.

"Oh is that so? How about you do that right now!" Bayley said as she dropped her belt in the ring and rolled out as she stood at the bottom of the ramp as Kane and J&J security stood behind her. Paige however wasn't gone back down as she dropped the mic and proceeded down the ramp unzipping her hood until she seen Randy Orton slide in the ring as she thought "Right on Que"

As Seth stood in the ring alone as Randy spun him around and gave him a vicious RKO causing the crowd to go crazy and for Kane and J&J security to run back in the ring as the snake like he is Randy slithered out of there and ran through the crowd as Paige backed up and waved at them while smiling as she made her way back, backstage.

AJ was waiting on her as Paige smiled at her.

"Excellent but how you knew Randy was gone be there?" AJ asked with a eyebrow raised. As Paige only shrugged and pointed to her heart.

"I didn't, just something told me he would" AJ only stared at Paige.

"What?" Paige asked as AJ only looked

"Are you in love with Randy?" AJ was taken aback by the question and wasn't ready for it as she started stumbling on her words.

"Umm ughh uhh huh umm" Paige said causing AJ to smile at her bestfriend/sister

"Don't worry I won't say nothing" Paige looked down and blushed as she nodded her head. AJ only giggled and hugged her friend.

 _ **Sooooo guys what you think. I know this story take place in 2014 and some content are from today but my story and who's cares. I know a lot didn't really go on here but I promise next chapter would have more action in it. Send reviews and ideas**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Sorry guys I'm late and I know y'all are tired of me being late and are ready to kill me but a girl have needs you know lol wink wink lol. So on with the the chapter.**_

 _ **Smackdown**_

AJ skipped down the hall as she was in her own little world until she came to a roadblock in the name of Bayley as AJ stopped and glared at Bayley only to have Bayley return the same glance back.

"Move!" AJ said through gritted teeth as she was starting to get angry.

Bayley only chuckled adjusting the divas belt on her shoulder "now that's no way to talk to a champion. And if I was you I would choose what I say wisely" Bayley said as her eyes vetted pass AJ as AJ noticed and peered behind her to see the Bella twins behind her as Brie smiled and waved at her.

AJ only rolled her eyes and looked back at Bayley "you Brought the bitches too?" AJ said with a smirked as Nikki clenched her jaw.

"Why you little" Nikki started about to walk up to AJ.

"Hold up! Wait a minute!" A voice was heard saying cutting off Nikki's words and tracks as AJ looked to see none other than lady boss herself Stephanie as she made her way to AJ as AJ only rolled her eyes.

"Relax girls we wouldn't want our FORMER champion getting hurt now would we?" Stephanie said making sure she put more emphasis on Former. As AJ was getting annoyed by the second

"I wouldn't be surprised if Triple H ain't too far behind to put you on a leash." AJ retorted pissing off Stephaine.

"Watch your mouth when you're talking to me little girl! Who the hell you think you are. Since you want to run your mouth let's see if your talking after your handicap match against The Bella's and Bayley and if anyone thinks about interfering they would be fired on the spot!" Stephanie spat as she started walking passed AJ as the Bella's smiled at her and Bayley walked past AJ with a grin on her face as they followed Stephanie as AJ only blew out a angry breathe and made her way down the hall.

Randy was warming up in the hall with his ring gear on and his hood on his head. Randy looked like he was in his own world and he was. His focus was to destroy Rollins and the authority all together as Randy seen a flash of pink next to him and felt the presence of somebody near him. Randy turned to see Alexa Bliss staring right at him.

"Wow you look so intense and focus right now." Alexa said as she stood near inches away from him

Randy had never had a conversation with Alexa before and what he noticed was that Paige and AJ didn't really get along with her so this was kinda weird as he stopped what he was doing and folded his arms. "Bliss?" Randy said.

Alexa smirked "Orton?" Alexa retorted making Randy chuckle.

Randy looked at Alexa "may I help you with something?" Randy asked

AJ skipped down the hall and was met with Paige who was reading a magazine while walking down the hall.

"Hey Paige what you reading?" AJ skipped next to Paige.

Paige only shrugged "nothing now" she said as she laid the magazines on a nearby equipment box as she started to skip down the hall with AJ makin AJ giggle.

Paige skipped sideways down the hall until she say something she really really disliked and stop skipping. AJ looked back at Paige and wondered why she stopped skipping as Paige just stared at something.

"Paige honey you ok?" AJ asked as Paige never took her eyes off what she was looking at. As Paige nodded her head in a direction as AJ looked to see Randy talking to Alexa Bliss.

"Oh?" AJ said a little confused as she looked on with Paige. As she looked at Paige.

"What u thinking?" AJ asked looking to Paige then at Randy.

Paige looked at AJ "I'm thinking that bitch have a death wish!" She said as she started making her way towards Randy and Alexa with AJ right behind her.

Randy and Alexa was talking until Randy seen a slight of Blue in his sight but before he can identify what it was Paige slid her way behind Randy and Alexa standing in the middle of both of them as her blue trim hair was the blue that Randy seen as he seen AJ sitting on the equipment box behind him as she shyly smiled at him still not feeling really comfortable around Randy for what he did to her.

As Alexa looked at Paige and squinted her eyes at her. "Paige?"

Paige only looked at her as she stood in front of her and Randy. "What are you doing?" Paige asked getting start to the point.

"I'm just talking to Randy is that a problem?" Alexa asked a little aggressive.

"Yeah that's a big ass fucking problem!" Paige said getting in Alexa face but Alexa wasn't going to back down from Paige. Her and Paige shared mutual hatred for eachother. It's something that neither of them can explain.

"Okay okay back up." AJ said getting in the middle of them separating them as Alexa only rolled her eyes as she looked at Randy and smiled flirty at him "bye Randy! Think about what I said" Alexa said then looked at Paige and rolled her eyes before walking down the hall.

"Why you little!" Paige said about to charge at Alexa but was only grabbed by AJ who only shook her head and Paige only blew out a breathe before slapping Randy in the arm!

"What the hell!" Paige yelled at him.

Randy rubbed his arm "ouch and relax. She was just talking" Randy said defended himself

Paige only rolled her eyes "you know I can't stand her" Paige said as Randy only rolled his eyes.

"Anywho good look in your handicap match tonight" Randy told AJ before she glared at him and kicked him in his shin.

"Ouch what the fuck is wrong with y'all abusive asses" Randy said holding his leg. As Paige looked at AJ

"A handicap match? Against who?" Paige said with a worried looked.

"Nobody but Bayley and The Bella's." AJ said and shrugged

Paige looked shocked "only?! No I'm coming out there with you." Paige said as AJ shocked her head

"You can't. Stephanie said no interference or you would be fired on the spot." Paige instantly got pissed.

"That bitch pisses me off! No AJ I can't let you do it." Paige said getting furious by the second

"I will be fine Paige just relax alright? Now I got to get to my match do not under any circumstances bring your British ass out there." AJ said to Paige before walking to Randy and whispering something in his ear causing him to nod as she patted his shoulder and skipped to her match. AJ knew she wouldn't be alright but she couldn't let Paige do anything stupid.

 _ **Match**_

"Light it up" blared through the arena of smackdown as AJ skipped out to the cheers of her happy little fan girls who love crazy geek nerds in high top chucks. That was something AJ would never get used to no matter what as she skipped around the ring.

"The following contest is a 3 on 1 no disqualification Handicap match" Lillian said as AJ sat on the middle Ring rope in the ring thinking stephaine never said anything about this being no DQ as Bayley theme hit with her revealing herself with her all new black entrance theme. Still had the same theme but added a little dark side to it as she held her title in the air. AJ stared daggers at Bayley in the middle of the ring while Bayley made her way down to the ring however AJ was suddenly takes from behind by Nikki who chopped her in the leg with a shoulder to the back of her leg. As AJ screamed out in pain while clutching her leg.

"Ring the damn bell!" Brie yelled to the ref as the ref rung the bell and Bayley finally made her way into the ring as Nikki stomped on AJ's injured leg she just attacked as AJ screamed out in pain.

"Get her up!" Bayley yelled as The Bella's picked AJ up by her arms and yelled her as Bayley rain down punches on a defenseless AJ who was being held by The Bellas. As Bayley Kicked AJ in her face dropping her back to the mat. Bayley picked AJ up and cornerplexed her causing her leg to hit the bottom rope as she screamed out and held her leg.

"Go get a chair" Brie said to Nikki as she dragged AJ in the middle of the ring and attempted to put AJ in a figure four leg lock while Nikki went to go get the chair but AJ counted and shoved Brie into Bayley as Nikki made her way back into the ring only to receive a kick to the gut by AJ with her good leg as Nikki dropped the car causing AJ to pick it up and whack Nikki with it across the back. She then turned to Brie who she hit in the gut with the car then whacked Brie across the back with it only to have Bayley dive at her leg from behind causing AJ to instantly drop to the floor clutching her leg.

 _ **Backstage**_

Paige couldn't bear to watch. Her bestfriend her sister was being destroyed and there was nothing she could do to help. Paige was so frustrated that she felt like crying as she started pulling out her hair to try to relax. Brie finally put AJ in a figure four leg lock as AJ screamed for dear life and Paige couldn't take it no more. Damn her job if it meant saving her sister so she could walk again.

Paige made a B line for gorilla position as she left the locker room and ran down the hall. Near inches from the curtain however Paige felt herself leave the floor and get picked up and carried in the opposite direction of where she wanted to go. Paige knew who it was and didn't bother to look before starting her rant.

"LET ME GO!" As she struggled to get out of Randy's grip as she was being carried away.

"I'm saving your job I know it's hard Paige but you have no choice." Randy told Paige while carrying her away.

Paige knew that and decided to try to calm down but once she did that she came across a monitor and yet again heard AJ cries and pain as she bit Randy's ears she released the hold on her as she yet again made a break for the ring. However Randy speared Paige into a equipment box by accident to try to get her to calm down as he realized what he did.

Paige was seething with anger. Her body was shaking and she felt so much rage rising up as her bestfriend career was being shortened and her boyfriend was being annoying as well as tackling her as she threw off her jacket and attacked Randy.

"Paige enough! Calm down!" Randy said as he tried to wrestle Paige as superstars and divas walked by with weird, shocked, and confused faces as Paige punched and kicked Randy and Randy tried to contain Paige.

At this moment Randy wasn't her boyfriend he was just a obstacle in her way as she literally attacked him not holding back a single blow with all her strength as she tackled Randy over an equipment box and tried to run through the curtain but her leg was grabbed by Randy who she then kicked at to let him go.

"Paige stop!" Randy was trying to calm Paige down but Paige have never in her life been so angry before that she could ki as she jumped on Randy and started pounding on Randy that is until Randy put Paige in a headlock trying to relax her.

"Easy now! Easy!" Randy said has he tightened his grip the harder Paige fraught back. Paige was started to lose oxygen so she stopped fighting and watched the screen with tears threatening to rip from her eyeballs.

AJ laid on the mat clutching her leg while Bayley, Brie, and Nikki all stood and looked down at her as Brie picked up AJ only for Nikki to knock her back down with a strong striking elbow.

"The champ turn" Bayley said as the Bella's lift up AJ only for Bayley to drop her with a Bayley to Belly suplex before finally ending the match.

"1.2.3" the ref counted making the authority the victors as Bayley, Brie, and Nikki stood as a unit as they raised each other's hand up as AN hopped to the back in nothing but pain as the refs and the medical team helped her backstage.

Paige sat back in her locker room after fighting and brawling with Randy Ronnie sitting in front of the tv with her head down in her hands that's until someone clears their throat catching Paige's attention and to her surprise it's Becky and Charlotte.

"I know we had our differences, and our share fair of.m backstagging but that was across the line and the Bellas and Bayley gone learn how to respect us." Charlotte said

"As well as AJ, she was one of my favorite people and friend here from the looks of it she won't be back in a while so what you say let's get the band back and take these bitches out for AJ!" Becky said as she pinky locked with Charlotte only making Paige nod and pinky lock with them

"PCB will make them pay for what they did to us and AJ" Charlotte said.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey guys I've come to you today with another chapter. I feel proud that we have come to the 20th chapter already in the story. I didn't think I would even make it to five so thank you guys for sticking with me enjoy!**_

Paige sat in a chair in the hallway near gorilla position where she just spaced out into nowhere. She had her hood on and her ring gear on and haven't said a word all day.

Becky and Charlotte was next to Paige and talking to each other when Becky looked over charlotte's shoulder and notice Paige was spacing off again as she huffed and puffed.

"What? She's doing it again?" Charlotte asked softly while Becky only nodded her head.

"I know it's hard and I know what's she thinking but I'm starting to get worried. She haven't literally said nothing all day." Becky said as Charlotte looked at Paige before walking over to her sitting next to her.

"Paige come on girl you're starting to scare us. You haven't said a word all day and we're worried about you. I know what you're thinking Paige and I wish we could do the same thing to them but right now we need you. We need you focus." Charlotte said as she rubbed Paige back

Paige still stared off into space. She heard her talking but she just couldn't bring herself to look at her she couldn't. Becky stood close to Paige as she put her hand on her shoulder.

"AJ was our friend too. U know not like you and her y'all are sisters but I know how you're feeling. She didn't deserve that and I know how bad you feel thinking it's your fault when it's not. Don't be to hard on yourself." Becky said in her Irish accent as Paige finally sighed and looked down.

"They tried to end her career. Just to send a message to me." Paige sighed "They tried to make her handicap for her entire life. They tried to make her never ever walk again. They tore her leg into pieces. She requires immediate surgery for her torn ACL and MCL. That's estimated over 8 months of recovery and out of action. And I couldn't do a damn thing to help her." Paige said as she put her head in her hands.

Becky felt bad for her and looked at Charlotte. Charlotte looked at Becky and then at Paige. "Hey it's not your fault alright. AJ's a fighter she will be back in no time soon and you know that. AJ knew what she was getting into when she walked into this company. Injuries happen and blood is spilled but AJ's injury comes with a price and they will have to pay for it. You lost one sister and you reunited with two more in the process." Charlotte said making Paige looked at her with a teary face causing Charlotte to smile at her as Paige looked at Becky and she nodded her head slowly as Paige took in a breath.

"Thanks you guys I feel really better now." Paige said as she stood up.

Becky suddenly glared and went dark. "Good now let's make those bitches pay!" Becky said as she stuck her pinky out. "For AJ!" She said as she looked at Charlotte

"For AJ!" Charlotte said as she wrapped her pinky around Becky's and they looked at Paige

"Damn right we gone make them pay!" Paige said as she wrapped her pinky around there's as she looked at there hands and sighed softly. "For AJ!" Paige said in a shaky voice.

Randy was gearing up in his locker room gearing up for his match with Roman Reigns as he stretched until he heard his locker room door open and close and he turned around to see Paige standing there. Her faces looked blank but he knew deep inside she was breaking because she held herself responsible for what happened to AJ.

"Hey you okay?" Randy asked while putting his hoodie vest on as suddenly Paige face went from blank to sudden sadness and teary eyed.

Paige knew why she was here. She needed someone to embrace and hold her. She felt herself slipping and she wanted a shoulder to cry on. She hated crying because crying showed weakness and she hate feeling weak and she really hated being weak in front of Randy. Randy stood on the other side of the wrong when he said "hey you okay?" Paige don't know how and why but hearing that made her hang off of cliff as she felt herself slipping as her eyes began to water and her expression dropped and she was on the brink of losing herself.

Randy frowned knowing the fact that she was hurt and she always wants to hide her weakness. He haven't really known her before all this but he noticed all these things when him her and AJ would go out sometimes. She hated showing weakness. As he sighed "Paige you don't have to fight it no more. I know you're hurt and you blame yourself for all this. So if you want to let it all out I'm here with you." Randy said. Hearing that sent Paige over the edge that was enough to push her pass her breaking point as she closed her eyes and tried to stop her emotions from pouring out but she just couldn't as she sprinted to Randy and clutched onto his hoodie as she buried her face in his chest and poured her heart out letting her tears fall as she started crying.

Randy only embraced her and rubbed her back as well. Paige clutched on him for dear life never wanting to let go as she continued to pour her heart out. "Shhhh! Shhhhhh Paige it's alright. AJ's a fighter and you know that. She wouldn't want you to sit here and cry over her. She would tell you to Man up and get ready to go to war with a strap-on" Randy said trying to humor Paige which worked a little because she started giggling in his chest as she pulled away and wiped her face.

Randy couldn't believe he found somebody as perfect and beautiful as her. He never thought he would be the type to date a British type but she was much more than that. She completed him in every way possible. As he reached out and rubbed her face

Paige noticed him staring at her and her cheeks got red hot. Paige and Randy have been dating for nearly 3 months and she couldn't get used to the fact that he was hers. She remembered being down at NXT watching Randy and instantly falling in love with him but she was at the time good friends with AJ and he was with her so she had to kill those feelings right away. She remembered watching Randy RKO AJ in the center of the ring and her love turned into hate as she watched him do that. That's when she got sent up and captured the title from AJ only to become her best friend afterwards. She still hated him but a tiny bit in her deep inside still wanted him and being around him and watching how well he was with Alanna changed her view on him and thought he couldn't be that bad which really hurt AJ because Randy isn't a bad person to people he care about. They was on good terms and he randomly RKO'd her nearly breaking her neck and taking her out of action. AJ just never could figure out why he did it and to this day nobody knows but Randy because AJ and Orton was the "IT" Couple so everybody want answers but nobody bothers to ask why as she felt Randy's hand on her cheek as she grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"I have to go love" Paige said to Randy as Randy stroked her cheek. As she closed her eyes and moaned to his touch as he slowly pinned her to the locker room wall and cornered her and close the space between them.

Randy felt as if he couldn't get enough of her as he placed his hands on both sides of her head trapping her against the wall.

Paige breathing started to pick up as she felt like she was at the mercy of the Viper and the looks of it was looking like he was about to have his way with her as his face neared hers as she closed her eyes waiting for their spark connection but a knock came from the door as Paige mentally cursed in her head as Randy only smirked at her.

"Saved by the bell" Randy said as he went to answer the door as Paige turned red and blushed everywhere before Randy opened the door revealing Becky and Charlotte as Paige smiled at them and left with them by there side.

"How you guys know I would be in his locker room?" Paige asked and Charlotte only shrugged

"Everybody knows you and Randy are at war with the authority so right now he's all you trust so of course we would look there." Charlotte said as Paige remembered that nobody really knows her and Randy are a couple.

"So what's the plan Nikki has a match going on right now!" Becky asked making their way down the hall.

Paige only glared start ahead "Simple! Destroy every single one of those bitches!" She said with hatred and fire.

Nikki was in control of Alicia Fox as Nikki dragged her by the hair and started toying with her. "You like that! Stay down" Nikki screamed at Alicia as she smacked Alicia over and over. Nikki notice the change in the crowd reaction as they started to cheer causing her to look back and see Paige running down the ramp. Nikki tried to run but Alicia grabbed her leg as she fought her off but it was already to late as Paige speared Nikki to the mat and all hell broke loose.

The ref called for the bell as Paige and Nikki brawled in the ring as Paige pounded away on Nikki only for Nikki to reverse and pound on Paige which then erupted into a car fight as Paige pulled on Nikki hair and swung her across the ring.

Suddenly Bayley and Brie was seen running down to the ring but Paige as in no mood to run she was going to make them pay for what they did to AJ as she speared Bayley as soon as she entered the ring and started pounding her causing Bayley to defend herself as Brie pulled Paige off of Bayley only for Paige to kick her in the gut and ran her into Nikki's gut who was in the corner. As Bayley dropped Paige with a takedown as Bayley started pounding away on Paige with Brie with Nikki watching on trying to recover.

The crowd went into a frenzy when out the curtain came Charlotte and Becky as they made their way into the ring as Becky tackled Bayley off of Paige and Charlotte Battling Brie.

Becky was battling Bayley when Nikki finally recovered and pulled her off of Bayley only for Paige to spear Nikki between the ropes and onto the floor.

Charlotte was getting rammed into the barricade as Bayley and Becky went back and forth in the ring and Paige launched Nikki into the steel steps as the crowd was in a frenzy.

Stephaine however was seen on the stage signaling for security. Out came numerous of security and referees as they attempted to break up the fight.

Charlotte and Brie had spilled the fight into the crowd as Nikki speared Paige over the announce table while Bayley and Becky wrestled all over the ring as refs pulled apart Bayley and Becky and security ran into the crowd and broke up the fight with Charlotte and Brie as refs pulled Nikki off of Paige on top of the announce table only for Paige to come back at Nikki by diving off the table onto the crowd of refs and Nikki as the crowd cheered even louder as the refs struggled to pull the ladies apart

The building erupted in a chat of "Let them fight! Let them fight!" As Bayley Brie and Nikki was dragged by security up the ramp yelling something at Paige, Becky and Charlotte who found her way back to the ring.

"This ain't over you British bitch!" Bayley yelled over the refs at Paige only for Paige to retort.

"How about I come rip that headband off your bloody fucking head!" Paige said trying to exit the ring only to be restrained by security.

Backstage Randy was watching the scene on the tv monitor when his locker room door opened and in came Roman Reigns.

"Yo Orton I hear your demanding a match at Fastlane with Seth Rollins" Roman said approaching Randy.

Randy and Roman really never seen eye to eye on anything and right now it might be the same as always. "Yeah your point?" Randy glared at Roman

"Rollins is mine at Fastlane I suggest you wait until Mania to face me after I beat Rollins at Fastlane" Roman said as him and Randy stood face to face.

"We"ll see about that now won't we?" Randy said as he narrowed his eyes at Roman Reigns.

 _ **Yaayyyy for a diva Brawl. And Roman And Randy seem to be clashing over a common enemy? Will anyone ever find out about Paige and Orton? Also what happens next between PCB and the authority. Note: I have been reading a lot of other people fanfics and I notice how great you guys stories are and I look at mine and think I'm doing a bad job. I'm kinda feeling upset because I think my story isn't good while y'all are perfect. Leave a comment to let me know if I'm doing a bad job**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Guys it's your lucky day! I have no life and no plans so I'm sitting here doing nothing and what better way to spend my time then to give you chapters after chapters enjoy!**_

Randy held his head as he was alone is his locker room as Randy felt a massage headache. The headache wasn't just any headache Randy was battling something deep in his head that he knew he couldn't contain. Voices in Randy's head talked to him but it wasn't usually the voices he are used to. Randy knew the voice and tried to fight it.

"You have to let her go!" The voice in Randy head said as Randy gripped his head harder

"Shutup!" Randy yelled out as he tossed a chair across the room smashing the tv

"You will only get her hurt!" The voice said again

"Get out of my head!" Randy yelled out as he banged his head against the wall putting a dent in it as he tossed his body and everything in it around the room trashing the place.

"Just you wait Randy you will listen to me!" The voice said one last time as Randy breathing was heavy and his eyes was bloodshot red to the fact of lack of sleep and stress. Randy fell to one knee grabbing his head. It felt like he was losing his mind and his body as he finally regain focusness and realized his locker room was trashed so he left.

Paige hopped down the hall in her ring gear and her leather hoodie as she made her way to her boyfriend locker room. Paige smiled just thinking about him and the fact that she can say that. As she made her way to his room and knocked on his door but she ain't get a answer so she knocked again starting to get worried because he rarely never leaves his locker room because he really isn't liked in the back so he doesn't have many friends.

"Randy?" Paige asked with worried in her British voice as she slowly started opening his door and noticed his room was completely a wreck.

"Omg" Paige said to herself as she looked around and seen the hole in the wall, the tv smashed on the floor, chairs scattered all over the place and Randy's shirt everywhere. As she thought what the hell happened as she instantly got scared as to what happened to Randy as she made her way out the locker room.

Paige searched the entire building for him from behind every door to every tech man and referee and even the staff from Renee young all the way to Dean Ambrose she could not find this mind. As she spotted Roman Reigns in the hall.

"Roman!" Paige yelled after him as she finally caught up to him as he turned around she was out of breathe from all the running around.

"Hey what's up" Paige only snickered at the nickname

"By any chance have you seen Randy?" Paige asked him with hope.

"Ummm nope last time I seen him was Monday" Paige only groaned at that as Roman raised an eyebrow.

"May I ask why are you lookin for Randy? Usually nobody goes looking for Randy." Roman stated as Paige went to a shade of red as she contemplated what she was going to say next as she stumbled on her words

"Umm uhhhh for a ummm ohhh there goes Rollins!" Paige said as she pointed behind him as Roman turned around faster than anything she seen.

"Where! Where that bastard at" Roman said as Paige took off running around the corner only for Roman to turn around and not see her there anymore.

As Paige made her way to her final hope to find Randy she prayed that he was here or at least got an idea of where he is. As she read the name tag on the locker room door as she didn't like this but she had no choice as the plate read "John Cena" as she knocked on the door as she heard him yell "come in" from the other side and seen him leaving up his boots as Nikki was on her phone right next to him as she looked up and instantly felt outraged.

"What the hell are you fucking doing here!" Nikki said as she shot up from her seat and was about to storm over to Paige as John grabbed her arm and Paige only rolled her eyes at Nikki.

"What am I doing here? I'm surprised y'all are still dating from all the issues you caused him by Joining with them Dogs." Paige said as Nikki growled.

"Enough Paige! Nikki relax sit down." John said trying to get the tension out the room as next sat down and folded her arms with a attitude and John looked at Paige.

"What can I do for you?" John asked Paige as Paige only sighed and closed her eyes.

"I'm lookin for Randy. I couldn't find him nowhere in the building and I asked almost everybody here but what better person to know where he is than the person who knows him better than anyone." Paige said as she only hoped

"Honestly I haven't talked to Randy since our feud at TLC for the championship I have no idea where he is. Did you check his locker room?" John said as Nikki only rolled her eyes.

"Why wouldn't she check that first. It's obvious to check that first." Nikki said as she rolled her eyes as she was in her phone.

Paige only shuddered when she remembered what she seen in their. "I did but his locker room was completely trashed and he was nowhere to be found" she said as she suddenly got sad from thinking about it. All she wanted was to find Randy so he could hold her because she miss him but she was getting worried by the second not being able to find him was really starting to get to her.

John noticed her sudden mood change and raised his eyebrow. "Really? That's weird but it's not the first time he did that. But if you don't mind me asking why you looking for Randy Orton? Like nobody goes looking for Randy." John asked as Paige was taken off guard by it and slightly blushed and was bout to come up with some lie until Nikki spoke.

"Because Randy is her man" Nikki said with a smirk on her face as Paige glared at Nikki and John stood with a shock face.

"Bitch!" Paige said to Nikki as Nikki only winked at her and John was gathering his thoughts before he started laughing

"You and Orton?" He laughed harder and Paige was getting ticked off by it.

"I don't see what's so damn funny about It!" Paige said as she narrowed at John.

"It's funny because now I realize how perfect you two are. Same beliefs, same attitude, y'all both are psychos and y'all both are stubborn as hell." John said causing Paige to blush and Nikki to roll her eyes.

"Yeah yeah you got what you asked for now get out!" Nikki said through gritted teeth.

Paige only glared at her and her jaw clenched before she looked at John. "Thank you" and made her leave

Paige was sitting on the equipment box as she held her head in her hands as she completely gave up on finding the guy who have her heart as she was getting depressed by the second. Paige heard someone clear their throats and looked up to see Alberto del Rio in front of her and gave her a smile only Del Rio can as she smiled back.

"Why the sad face beautiful" Del Rio asked Paige causing her to giggle a little. Del Rio was a sweet guy and she couldn't help but think about how he's been around a lot lately.

"Oh I just lost something very important to me and I'm just wishing I had it right now." Paige said looking down.

"Well you know what they say lose something good gain something great" Alberto smiled at her and Paige couldn't help but wonder was he quoting to what she thought he was quoting to or if he was just being a good person he is. Paige was about to respond when suddenly she saw a flash of black and next thing she knew she was face to face with a black hoodie face with a Viper on the back. And if that ain't give Paige the clear message the skull tattoos damn sure did as Paige felt her breath leave her body. "Where did he come from?" Paige asked not believing he was here and wondered was she seeing things she reached out to grab and run on his arm and he slightly looked back at her and indeed he was real.

Randy stood between Paige and Alberto as Randy sent Alberto the most dangerous look Alberto can ever imagine seeing but Alberto wasn't about to back down.

"Can I help you?" Randy asked through gritted teeth

Alberto looked in confusion "I'm having a conversation with Paige not you." He said

"You better get out of here before I do something I won't regret" Randy said to Alberto with hatred and if Paige wasn't mistaken his voice sounded a little darkish evil to her liken as she stepped to the side coming into view. "Randy!" Paige said in a tone to tell him to knock it off.

"Or so help me God!" Randy started only for Paige to cut him off.

"Stand Down!" Paige said with her same tone but in a more demanding one as Randy only glared at him then walked away. Paige watched him go and wondered what's his problem.

"Hey I'm so sorry about him he don't play well with others as you know" Paige said as she shook her head and Alberto only laughed.

"It's alright but I'm confused on why he was mad it's like he's dating you or something" Alberto said with a laugh as Paige laughed a little too but in her mind "oh you have no idea"

"Well I gotta get going and get ready for my match against Orton himself." Alberto said as he patted Paige on the shoulder and walked off as Paige turn wide eyed and was in complete shock. Oh no no no that's not good not good at all and the moods he in she feared for Alberto's health and well being as she sprinted in the direction Randy had gone earlier.

Randy was feeling a little over the edge. He barely slept and this thing in his head kept annoying him. He was so aggravated that he was in a bad mood no matter what

"Randy?" He heard Paige call his name from behind him and kept his back towards her she couldn't see him like this. He didn't want her to see him like this.

Paige looked at Randy and noticed he was slumped over a equipment box and not looking at her. "Randy! I looked all over for you where have you been you had me fucking worried sick." Paige said with worry in her voice.

"And what the hell was that back there! That was uncalled for you disappear and then threaten someone who was only seeing if I was okay because I couldn't find you? Like what the hell" Paige said in utter confusion. Randy still hasn't said nothing or even made a attempt to look at her and she was starting to get ticked by it

"Damnit Randy look at me please" Paige ask softly and randy slowly looked at her only for Paige to gasp and have a shock face. Randy eyes was bloodshot red like if he ain't sleep in months and his face had marks on it to where he was banging his head against something.

"Omg Randy what the hell!" Paige asked as if she sat Randy down and examined his face. Paige heart fell to her stomach as she seen Randy like this. She was so worried and scared now and lightly started shaking from it.

Randy noticed this and only sighed. "Paige relax I'm ok." Randy said while grabbing Paige hands lightly. Paige looked at him like he was stupid

"You is not ok Randy I'm not a fucking idiot" Paige said with her British voice filled with worry.

Randy grabbed her face and kisses her and Paige felt her entire world stop . Her legs felt like they wasn't there and she felt like she was flying. Randy pulled away slowly and looked at Paige.

"I'm fine baby really" Randy said as Paige only sighed.

"At least take a nap please for me. Your match ain't until later I will wake you so you could get ready." Paige said as she got off of Randy's lap that she didn't even realize she was on.

"Alright alright I'll go now" Randy said walking down to his locker room only to stop and look back at Paige "Hurry up!" Randy said causing Paige to smile and run and jump on Randy's back as he carried her to the locker room.

Paige was watching the show and playing in Randy's hair who was asleep with his head in her lap. She felt like the most happiest women in the world with the best job and the most dangerous and sexy Boyfriend she could ask for as she decided to wake him up.

"Hey bae get up your match is about to start" Paige said shaking Randy only for Randy to groan causing Paige to giggle.

"Get your lazy ass up!" Paige said as Randy got up and stretched.

"Alright alright I'm going" Randy said before passionately kiss Paige before making his way out the locker room

Did she mention she was the happiest women right now?

 _ **Hey guys sorry I know I been slacking with the updates. Ima try to get more Randy and Paige moments in here as well as Bayley and Seth moments as well. Also I just finished watching the Royal Rumble and can I say that I probably jinxed the Royal Rumble match with Randy eliminating Reigns at the End? I know it wasn't the best PPV they had but as long as Randy won I'm happy because if you ain't noticed yet Randy's my favorite. Also John and AJ stole the show tbh and I hope There isn't another Randy vs Cena match at wrestlemania. I'm done with that furs and Randy always lose so hopefully RANDY doesn't face Orton I would rather take a Orton vs Styles matchup. Send reviews about the story and the Rumble I want to know what you guys think.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hey guys so I feel bad for making y'all wait for an update every time so I'm giving you one early so hope y'all enjoy**_

 _ **Still on Smackdown**_

Bayley watched the monitor in the authorities office as she stood there with her Championship hanging over her arm with Seth right next to her.

"Funny I haven't really heard from Paige and Randy lately you think they gave up and dropped it?" Bayley asked Seth still looking at the monitor only for Seth to snicker.

"If I know Randy he's far from finished and won't stop until he takes this away from me." Seth said as he referred to the WWE world heavyweight championship around his waist.

"But it's great we haven't heard from them in a while because that gives me the chance to finally spend time with you." Seth said as Bayley slowly looked at him as Seth wrapped his arms around Bayley's waist and Bayley gasp.

"Seth this is Triple H and Stephanie's office we can't do this here." Bayley said trying to push Seth away but deep down she wasn't trying that hard to push him away because she knew she wanted him.

Seth only smirked at her as he slowly started kissing her neck as Bayley bit her lip stopping herself from moaning.

"Seth! Oh! You….gotta...stop" Bayley said in between moans she couldn't hold back. Seth only kissed her neck before saying "tell me to stop and I will" then started sucking on her neck causing Bayley to gasp and grip on to Seth's arms as she felt Seth's teeth digging into her neck. Bayley could feel herself leaking for Seth as she felt like she was a human waterfall.

"Who's the future!" Seth said teasing Bayley with kiss trails along her neck as Bayley closed her eyes and enjoyed his kisses.

"You are!" Bayley said without hesitation as Seth licked her neck.

"And who's the man around here." Seth said teasing Bayley as Bayley was on the urge of a life twisting orgasim from the teasing Seth was giving her.

"You are! You are the fucking man!" Bayley practically shouted when Seth's hand ran across her women area as Seth smirked and slowly down Bayleys wrestling tights and felt the stream coming from Bayley and Seth couldn't help himself to feel joyful because all that was for him.

"Somebody's begging for me I see." Seth said teasing Bayley as Bayley couldn't help but enjoy the way Seth was playing with her emotions it only made her even wetter but before Bayley's pleasures could be satisfied the sound of the office door opening brought Bayley back to reality as she quickly pushed Seth away from her and tried to act like nothing happened as Seth cleared his throat as he looked at Triple H and Stephanie as they looked back at them with confused faces.

"What's going on here?" Stephanie said as she walked behind the desk as Seth only scratched his head.

"Oh nothing stephaine just talking gameplan that's all." Bayley said as she tried to cover for Seth who couldn't make up nothing at the time.

"Speaking of gameplan." Triple H said looking at Seth. Catching Seth attention.

"You ready? Plan is a go Randy's in a bad mood. You seen what he did to Alberto out there this is the perfect timing" Triple H said to Seth as he nodded and looked at Bayley and She nodded at Seth and they made their leave.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Paige was seething, she was irate as she yelled at Randy following him down the hall as Randy walked and tried his best to ignore him. They grabbed the attention of mostly everyone backstage and only thing Randy did was glared at them telling them to mind their business as they looked away from Randy.

"Listen to me when I'm fucking talking to you!" Paige yelled out as her voice Boomed through Randy's ears as he finally got to his locker room and started unwrapping the tape on his wrist.

"I TOLD YOU TO FUCKING STAND DOWN! THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON WITH ME AND DEL RIO! I TOLD YOU TO GO OUT THERE AND COMPETE LIKE YOU DO! WHAT YOU DID AFTER THE MATCH WAS UNFUCKING CALLED FOR YOU DAMN NEAR ENDED HIS FUCKING CAREER!" Paige was seething with anger her skin was turning red and Randy had to admit she was kinda frightening right now. She sat on the sofa in front of the tv still seething trying to calm down but couldn't because she seen Bayley and Seth in the ring as she finally noticed they have been their for awhile now.

"DAMNIT! NOW THEM TOO IS THIS JUST A FUCKING BAD DAY OR WHAT!" Paige screamed at the tv as Randy jumped a little and sighed.

"Paige listen to me." Randy said before sitting next to Paige who was breathing hard trying to calm down. "I know what I did was stupid. I shouldn't of done that. I let my anger and my emotions get the best of me. I let the voices get to me and I'm sorry." Randy said but also he was telling the truth. Randy lost it when the voice reappeared in his head and he completely lost it. Randy don't even remember when he attacked Alberto after the match only thing he remembered was winning the match then everything going black then coming back to see Paige pushing and yelling at him as she yelled at him all the way up the ramp.

Paige was trying to calm down. "I bet you are sorry next time the only voice you should listen to is freaking mines!" Paige said as she rolled her eyes and Randy only sighed and looked at the tv and focused on Seth and what he was talking about.

"So Roman Reigns! You want your match at fastlane! You got your match at fastlane!" Seth yelled into the mic as Roman reigns theme hit and out came Roman to the pop of boos to the crowd as Randy started boiling with anger!

"The hell he do!" Randy said through gritted teeth and left the locker room.

"Randy!" Paige called out for him and ran to the door but he was long gone and she only sighed.

"You just made a big mistake!" Roman said to Seth with Bayley standing next to him.

"I'm going to put you out and take what's mines as I superman punch your lights out!" Roman said to a cheer of boos.

Seth only laughed. "You must be delusion because the only reason i gave you this match because this is the easy match. This match will be a piece of cake because your nothing but a joke." Seth said to a crowd oohing as Roman only glared.

"How about I show you how much of a joke I really am" Roman dropped the mic and walked towards Seth on for Bayley to walk in front of Seth and glare at him as Roman looked at her then glared at Seth only for Seth to smirk at him.

Suddenly Randy's theme hit and out came a seething Randy who stormed to the ring and paced back and forth.

"No no no see that's not how it got! I won the Royal! I am guaranteed a Championship match and I want it at fucking fastlane so you will just have to wait because that match is mine!" Randy said pointing to Roman who went face to face with Randy saying words back and forth as Seth pushed Randy into Roman knocking Roman out the ring and started pummeling on Randy as he rain down punches. As Bayley watched on as Seth taunted the crowd only for Randy to recover and attack Seth Randy down punches on Rollins in the corner only for Roman to throw Randy out the ring and Rain down punches on Seth as Randy renters the ring and throws Roman back out and pummel Seth as Roman reenters the ring and pulls Randy off of Seth and goes nose to nose with Randy. Seth tries to push Randy into Roman again only for Reigns to move out the way and Randy getting pushed into the corner as Roman super punched Seth and set him up for a spear as Seth stood to his feet with Randy standing up behind him as well as Reigns did his howl mf charged at Seth to spear him as Rollins dodged by Jumping over Reigns and instead of spearing Rollins, Roman speared Randy as Randy laid on the mat and clutched his stomach as Roman looked down at Randy noticing it's Randy and not Rollins as he looked up towards the stage and seen Rollins making his way up the ramp with Bayley as he held up the wwe Championship over his head as Roman glared at him.

As Triple H appeared on the stage as well as he spoke. "Then it's settled fastlane for the wwe world heavyweight championship it's Seth Rollins vs Roman Reigns vs Randy Orton! In a Triple Threat match!" The crowd cheered loudly as Rollins looked at him with shock.

"That wasn't part of the plan!" Seth yelled at Triple H making his way up the ramp.

"Relax your Seth freaking Rollins, you're the future! The man! You got this, this will be easy. Kill two birds with one stone." Triple H said patting Rollins on the shoulder before they made their way backstage as Roman watched on and Randy still clutched his stomach in pain.

 _ **Who likes the Rollins and Bayley partnering? Was it a surprise? I tried to keep it a surprise as possible. Triple Threat match at fastlane! What's Happening to Randy? I hope you enjoyed the chapter guys! Send review!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I thank you for all the support and the views and I really appreciate all the readers who stayed and supported me since the first chapter. I lost a lot of viewers since then so I don't think my story is going well but I'm going to keep going for you guys who been reading since the start and also sending reviews. Here you go chapter 23**_

 _ **Raw**_

Paige was overjoyed today because today Monday Night Raw was taking place in none other than Chicago, illinois. Which meant her best friend, her sister was only hours away and she haven't seen her since the day she was stretchered in the back of a ambulance and taken to a hospital so Paige was all smiles and was in a good mood and nothing could bring her mood down.

Randy geared up as he looked at Paige who was sitting on the couch just smiling from ear to ear staring at nothing only made Randy chuckle at that. He knew she couldn't wait to see AJ but what he wasn't alright with was tagging along. Him and Cm Punk aren't what you call the best of friends. Felt like just yesterday Randy punted Punk's head making him forfeit his championship only for Punk to seek revenge years later on him threatening his at the time wife who now is his divorced wife, and his daughter. Then battling it out at wrestlemania so there's a lot of bad blood there and it doesn't really suits Randy well he has to be there. Randy went to go lace his boots when he groaned and clutched his stomach in pain still feeling the effects of Roman Reigns spear. As he looked up and like a ghost Paige magically was standing in front of him and not on the couch. With worry in her eyes as she stared a hole in him.

"Paige I'm fine" Randy said as Paige been really over worried about him lately. But how can he blame her he had been losing his mind lately and she has every right to be worried.

Paige only sigh as she rubbed Randy's tattooed arms. She notice Randy hasn't been himself lately and she just really worried about him. She just doesn't like Randy she's actually starting to fall hard for him and she can't live with him getting hurt or worst him hurting himself. She didn't respond she just hugged him and squeezed him tight while he returned the hug.

Bayley was in her locker room gearing up when Nikki and Brie entered and Bayley smiled at them while stretching. Just because she was a heel and the champion doesn't mean she would be a bitch to those at her side.

"Hello my twins!" Bayley said lacing her boots. As Nikki Bella moved Bayley Championship off the chair and held it in her lap while Brie sat on the arm of the couch and the look on there faces wasn't what Bayley wanted to see and her smile instantly faded.

Bayley narrowed her eyes at them. "What they do now!" Bayley said referring to "they" as the authority as Nikki cleared her throat.

"They made the match." Was all Nikki said before Bayley groaned out of her mind and held her head.

"Uggggghhhhhh they never freaking listen! What was the point of joining this damn team if they don't listen. Like why would they do that who in the hell team they on." Bayley ranted on.

"Then he tried to peep talk us and suck us in saying oh this is the best chance to take them out and get them out the picture. This is the best way to settle this. We got this they should be easy blah blah blah blah." Brie said rocking her head back and forth as Bayley only shook her head.

"And Brie faces Becky tonight most likely they will be there so be ready." Nikki said standing up giving Bayley her championship.

"Always! You ready? Time to go Brie mode." Bayley said shifting from Nikki to Brie as Brie only smirked

"Game on!" Brie said with a devilish smirk

Paige decided to switch it up tonight and wears Randy's shirt. Paige couldn't help but smile at herself as Randy's shirt fit her perfectly and she couldn't believe she was actually in that position. She really felt so happy and nothing could change that because Randy made her happier than any women in the world as the locker room door open and in came Becky and Charlotte as Becky noticed the Viper on the back of her shirt.

"Is that a Randy shirt?" Becky asked confused as Paige remembered nobody really know about the relationship her and Randy had but it really wasn't a secret either just kept it between them. So she turned to Becky and smiled from ear to ear.

"Why you all smiley." Charlotte asked with a raised eyebrow and Paige only looked at her shirt then at the girls. Then it finally clicked on they head as they both said in sync "ohhhhhhh" Becky and Charlotte said as the slightly laughed.

"I'm happy for you. If he got you smiling like that then he's doing a great job because I know how hard it is to please you." Charlotte said as Paige only blushed

"You heard? They gave us the match! Us vs The twins and Bayley. Hardcore Tornado Elimination tag match at Fastlane" Paige only laughed and swung her head back.

"Fucking perfect and tonight you gone show Brie what's it's like to get her lass Kicked!" Paige said as they all locked their pinky

 _ **Match**_

Brie's theme blasted throughout the arena as the Chicago fans welcomed her with boos and also cheers. "Making her way to the ring along with Nikki Bella and The WWE divas champion Bayley! Brie Bella!" Lillian announced as Brie made her way down to the ring with Bayley and Nikki Behind her as Bayley talked trashed to a fan. As Brie got into the ring and Nikki said something to her and Brie nodded.

Suddenly Becky theme hit and the Chicago crowd went into a frenzy as the smoke came up and out came Becky doing her trademark entrance as Charlotte and Paige stood with her in the smoke as the smoke cleared and they made their way down the ramp. "And her opponent making her way to the ring accompanied by Charlotte and Paige. Becky Lynch!" Lillian said as Becky and her team made their way down the ramp as Charlotte was saying something to Paige and she was slapping hands with the crowd as they made their way into the ring.

Bayley and Brie was set to do battle as Bayley yelled at Paige. "I like that shirt! Would be a shame if somebody took him out of action again!" Bayley yelled at Paige only for Paige to glare at her.

"How about I put your ass out of action." Paige pointed at her as she tried to make her way over to Bayley only for Charlotte to hold her back.

"Paige easy that's what she want to get you mad. Easy" Charlotte said as Paige relaxed herself as in the middle of the ring Becky and Brie was executing chain mover hold for hold as they both switched from head locks to arm locks to a body take down. As Brie finally cut the warm up and struck Becky square in the nose with a hard jab dropping Becky as Brie slammed Becky's head on the mat over and over as the ref counted to 4 only for Brie to stop and taunt the crowd.

Becky was on all fours when Brie kicked her in the side knocking all the wind out of Becky. Becky was having trouble breathing and could here Paige yelling encouragement. Suddenly a chant of "Randy! Randy! Randy!" Started over the fact that Paige was wearing one of Randy's shirts which only made her blush a little but she had to stay focus. Bayley only rolled her eyes as she cheered on Brie. Brie picked up Becky only for Becky to strike her with a forearm to the head. She struck her over and over until she was back up on the rope before Irish whipping Brie out the ring. Becky tried to exit the ring but the ref wouldn't let her as Bayley and Nikki aided Brie.

"Get your ass back in here!" Becky said with her accent. As Bayley turned around.

"Shutup and wait for your ass kicking." Bayley told her as they went back and forth as Brie slid back in the ring unaware to Becky where Charlotte and Paige tried to warn her but it was too late and Becky was dropped with a blow to the head as Brie then proceeded to stomp her in the corner. Brie then threw Becky out the ring and grabbed the ref attention as Nikki struck Becky in the head dropping her as Paige and Charlotte tried to make their way over but was stopped by the ref and they tried to explain to the ref.

The match swung back and forth until Becky went to bounce off the ropes and Bayley clipped her. That was enough and Paige ran and tackled Bayley and Charlotte and Nikki battled on the outside. The ref was so into the outside action he didn't notice Becky had Brie in the dis-arm-her and Brie had tapped out as Bayley pushed Paige over the announce table and realized the ref was worrying about Charlotte and Nikki and slid in the ring and Hit Becky on the back of the head with the championship as she slid back out. However Brie was so in pain she couldn't make the cover on a laid out Becky. Paige had recovered and struck Bayley from behind and threw her into the steel steps as Nikki rammed Charlotte into the barricade as Paige Closeline Nikki into the timekeeper's area. Paige made her way to Bayley as she slowly lifted her up by her hair and Becky was recovers back to her feet.

Paige suddenly heard commotion and the crowd somewhat make noise as she then heard Seth Rollins voice.

"Get em! Get on him!" Seth was heard yelling as Paige looked up the ramp and noticed to her horror on the titantron Seth, Kane, and J&J Security was attacking Randy.

"No!" Paige yelled at the screen as Becky was putting Brie into another dis-arm-her only for Nikki to shove a unfocused Paige into the ring post face first busting her wide open. As Becky watched.

"Paige!" Becky said as she let go of Brie who she was about to put in the dis-arm-her be went to the rope to check on Paige only for Brie to roll her up into a pin from behind. "1...2….3" the bell sounded and Becky was taken aback as Brie quickly slipped out the ring and made her way up the ramp with Bayley and Nikki as Bayley held her title over her head. Charlotte had just recovered and was aided Paige who face had blood streaming down it.

Seth punched Randy in the gut as J&J security held him up as they pummeled and beat down Orton.

"Finish it!" Seth yelled pointing to Kane as Kane finally chokeslammed Randy through the closet table he could find as they stood over him and Seth only laughed.

"I'm the fucking man!" Seth said down to Randy who was laid out in the broken wood.

Paige was being helped backstage by medical team and Charlotte who was clutching her back with Becky trailing behind. Paige was still bleeding after the medical team tried to stop it with a towel by couldn't.

"We have to get her to the med so he could stop this bleeding." Medical person said as Paige shook her head.

"No!" Paige said as her head was still leaking and her face was practically covered in blood. Charlotte only frowned.

"Paige you're losing a lot of blood!" Charlotte said.

"Idc! I'm not going anywhere until I see him!" Paige said as the medical team tried to inform her.

"Paige this is serious you need to tend to this as soon as possible." Medical team said as Paige was getting beyond her boiling point. She untangled her arm out of Charlotte grasp and grabbed the med by his shirt and brought her to his face. And the fact she was basically red masked she looked more terrifying than ever.

"You listen to me! I don't give a fucking shit about anything. Where! IS! RANDY! " Paige basically yelled at the med as her British accent was thicker than ever and catching attention of everybody backstage. The med swallowed hard before he started. "Paige…" but was cut off by Paige

"Don't fucking Paige me! Nobody's touching me until I see Randy! I will leak until my final blood drains out if I don't see him! NOW WHERE THE HELL IS HE!" Paige yelled with so much anger as she gripped his shirt tighter as the med looked at Becky only for her to nod at him to tell her.

"In the trainer's room they are working on him." medical Man said as Paige finally let him go and proceeded to go see Randy.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Randy yelled out as the doctor pressed his side wrapping him up in bandages.

"Be careful Randy your ribs was sore earlier but now they are bruised so be careful." Before anything could say anything Randy heard Paige.

"Oh my god Randy! Please tell me you alright" Paige said entering the room as she quickly went over to Randy and rubbed her hand on his head. Randy groaned again.

"Yeah I'm fine just a few bruised ribs but nothing I never had before." Randy said as Paige continued to run his head as she watch the doctor finish wrapping Randy.

"Done Randy. Okay like I said be careful or you're going to make it worst and you're going to have to miss some time." Doctor said before looking at Paige and finally noticing Paige's face. Paige looked at him and smiled weakly because the lost of blood was really starting to make her dizzy and weak.

"My god Paige you need to get that treated right away." Doctor said causing Randy to sit up and look at Paige and his stomach twisted and turned as he seen Paige face was oozing with blood. As he got off the table and Paige looked at him and hung her head.

Randy lifted her head up and examined her face with his hand as she just watched him in awe. "Randy stop it you're getting blood all over your hand." Paige said moving Randy's hand.

"Why haven't you got that cleaned up" Randy asked as he place Paige in the spot he was just at.

"I told them I wouldn't treat this until I knew if you was okay. You're my first priority and nobody will tell me otherwise. I got this gash because they showed you during the match getting attacked and Nikki took me off guard and I went face first into the ring post now that I think of it I knew it was a purpose job. I just wanted to see you and getting treated was delaying that and I just couldn't wait no more I had to see you." Paige softly as she looked up at Randy and stared at him as she rubbed Randy's bandage on his ribs.

"Doc work on that! I appreciate it Paige but I'm fine you're the one losing blood." Randy said as he grabbed a towel and pressed it against Paige's cut as she winced in pain.

Paige head was patched up and the bleeding finally stopped as they arrived back to the hotel.

"Paige you got to stop worrying about me, that could of got seriously worst. You was losing tons of blood." Randy said to Paige as he was taking off his shirt as Paige was fishing through her bag as she sighed.

"Idc you was the only thing that matter and you still are to me. I had to see if you was okay Idc." Paige said as she turned to Randy and realized he didn't have a shirt on and bit her lip as she gazed over his strong muscular body. Paige basically moaned at the sight.

"You had me worried sick! Don't do that again please!" Randy said while holding Paige's face as Paige kissed him passionately.

"Long as you're okay then promise." Paige said but then bit her lip hard and looked down. Randy knew she wanted to say something but was too shy to say it. Paige contemplated should she do it or not. Should she really put herself out their.

"Paige what's wrong" Randy asked as he moved Paige hair out her face and at the moment Paige couldn't help but stare up at him with soft eyes as she got lost into his Deep Blue ocean eyes as she thought about how she couldn't live without him. Screw it she thought and kissed him with so much love she felt like her heart would burst.

Paige pulled away and looked at Randy before she stared into his eyes and said "I love you Randy."

Randy was taken aback by this. He didn't expect Paige to say that. But looking down at her and seeing her beautiful face and her gorgeous eyes as she stared at him scared to death Randy realized he couldn't live without her as Randy rubbed Paige's cheek.

"I love you too" Randy said causing Paige to embrace Randy as she softly cried and wiped her tears as she then looked up at Randy and smiled and bit her lip.

"Then show me big bad Viper" Paige said before moving Randy back towards the bed and softly lowering him on the bed trying not to hurt his ribs and she climbed on top of him as she kissed him. Their tongues was battling for position as Paige rubbed every part of Randy she could. She felt Randy's hands all over her body and she loved it. Paige stopped the kiss and pulled off her shirt and I strapped her bra.

Randy couldn't help but groan as he saw Paige big breast be released as they bounced into place. Randy sat up and took her nipples into his mouth as he sucked and licked on her nipple while playing with the other.

Paige moaned as she held onto Randy's head and laid hers back as she was loving this. The teasing was getting her wetter by the second and she was just calling for him. Paige pushed Randy back down and took off her pants and panties and threw her panties at Randy as she laughed.

Randy looked at Paige's beautiful bare body as she was so perfect. Her ass was nice and round, her breast was nice and perky, and she looked amazing. Randy was so into his thought he didn't notice Paige had already taken his pants and boxers off.

Paige still was amazed by how big Randy was and she could feel herself drooling. Paige slowly stroked Randy from the head to the base trying to get him hard as she watched Randy lay his head back she was tell he was loving this.

She moved faster and faster as she jerked him off as her jerking was making her 10x hotter. Paige removed her hand and licked Randy's somewhat hard dick from bottom to top as she ran her tongue around the head. Paige placed a hand on his cock and stroked him before sucking Randy completely off. Paige sucked Randy's cock with force as she started slobbing all over Randy's cock as she jerked him at the same time.

Paige started playing with herself and groaned with Randy's cock in her mouth as she loved the feeling of Randy's cock hitting the back of her throat.

Randy groaned as he placed his hand on top of Paige head as she started sucking harder and faster as more slob reduced from her mouth. The room was filled with Randy's groan and the slurping sound of paige sucking on Randy. As Paige popped him out her mouth and climbed on top of Randy and kissed him.

"I need you so much right now." Paige said before reaching back and grabbing Randy's wet slippery cock and placing it in her wet pussy as she slowly sunk down on him and moaned loudly as Randy admittedly sunk all the way in her.

Randy held onto Paige's waist as Paige wasted no time into bouncing onto Randy with full force taking in all of him.

"Ohh yes Baby! Fuck your so deep in me!" Paige said as she bounce on Randy while one hand played with her breast and the other ran through her hair. Paige moved up and down, back and forth and in a circular motion.

"Oh fuck god I love your cock baby. It feels so amazing." Paige said as Randy groaned and Paige knew she was doing a good job as she suddenly felt herself being flipped over and before she knew it Randy was on top of her pounding away on her as she gripped his arm and screamed.

"OH GODDDDD RANDY! YESSS FUCK ME!" Paige said as with every thrust Paige sunk into the bed as she felt herself leaking from Randy's pounding.

She was on the verge of cumming as her eyes rolled back and she played with herself. "Ohhh shit ohh shit don't stop I'm going to cum on that dick baby fuck me fuck me! Paige said as Randy increased his speed and Paige shouted having her body split into two from her orgasim.

"Oh don't stop don't stop" Paige said as she grinder into Randy who was still pushing his way deep into her.

Randy groaned as he slammed into Paige. The sound of him slamming into Paige echoed in the room as Randy felt the wetness of her pussy as he slid deep in her. Randy felt her inner walls squeeze him and he knew she was close yet again as so was Randy.

"Ohhh Randy I'm about to cum again! Ohhh yessss make me your cumming bitch!" Paige screamed as she grinded hard into Randy as he groaned.

"Ohhh baby I'm cumming too!" Randy groaned out as he started ramming into Paige at a nonstop speed. At the sound of that Paige glady arched her back and spreads her legs wider for Randy so he could get deeper into her. He did and it felt like he was fucking her brain as Paige felt him throughout her entire body as she screamed his name. "RANDYYYY!" At that moment Paige ain't care who she woke up because her orgasim was like no other and it felt like that orgasim took her life.

"Oh baby that's it cum in me baby." Paige said as her eyes rolled back and she sunk into the bed. Randy groaned going even faster as he released all of himself into Paige and groaned.

Paige couldn't help but moan as she felt Randy's hot cum shoot inside her and she enjoyed every bit of it. Paige closed her eyes and caught her breath as she heard Randy doing the same. She opened her eyes to Randy still hovering over her breathing hard as she rubbed his face. She loved this man and she was so happy that he felt the same.

"I love you" Randy said as Paige blushed and smiled up at him.

"Oh no you don't. You're not getting all lovey dovey on me right now. You aren't finished" Paige said causing Randy to raise his eyebrow as Paige turned her back towards him and bent over holding her ass up in the air.

"Not until you make me beg for mercy." She said as she smiled back at Randy who only chuckled and slid slowly into Paige who moaned and gripped onto the sheets. This was going to be a long but beautiful night.

 _ **Omg is it hot in here? Like she's almost had a orgasim myself writing this. I'm sorry TMi! High drama is picking up. The authority attacking Randy, PCB, Bayley and the twins clashing. Also Paige and Randy taking a new step into their relationship and bringing it into the light. But will that cause Paige to be the target of some of Randy's enemies? As well as Paige and Randy expressing their feelings for eachother. Hope you guys liked the chapter as I did writing it. Also Send comments and reviews tell me how you like it guys**_


	24. Chapter 24

Hey hey guys okay so I've been thinking about this story and now that we've got so far into the story I can't help but think that I have the wrong title for this story don't you think guys? But anyway on to the next!

Chicago

Paige smiled out into the world as she hung out the car window of the Hummer like a dog. It's been awhile since she been here and she almost forgot how wonderful Chicago was. It was so nice and hot and the sun was shining bright Paige couldn't help but wear all black. With her black leggings, her black Jordan's and her black leather jacket. Black just matched her perfectly and her blue trim in her hair. She looked around as she laid her body out the window. She couldn't explain how happy she was. She had a great job, great friends, and a great boyfriend one thing left was to become a great champion and that would come soon enough. That's when she felt herself being yanked back into the car and she only laughed as she looked at him.

"Awwww come on I was having fun!" Paige said to him as she pouted with a puppy dog face. Randy only sighed. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be nowhere near AJ or Punk. Hell he didn't even want to be in the same state as them. Punk and him damn well hate each other. Let alone Randy RKO'd his now wife who Punk, AJ and Randy himself still haven't forgave Randy for that. Randy finally pulled up at punk's house as he sighed and him and Paige got out the car. Paige walked around the car and waited for Randy as she watched him walk slowly. Randy was no where near comfortable with this and he just hated this idea.

Paige sighed and remembered why Randy was acting so weird today. How could she forget about that. She was such a idiot but this is a good thing. Randy and everybody else have to let go of the past. Nobody knows why he did it except Randy and he's not talking. She sighed as they made it to the door and before she knocked she turned to look at Randy.

"Look I know this is hard for you. I know how much you hate being here right now and I appreciate you putting away your pride for me by being here. I know how much you can't stand Punk and how he can't stand you but please please please Be Nice! Please!" Paige pleaded with Randy as he only sighed.

"I'll try" Randy said before Paige knocked on the door. It wasn't a matter of moments Punk opened the door and was instantly greeted by a hug from Paige.

"Omg Omg Omg Punk I missed you!" Paige said which so much excitement as Randy stood there awkwardly.

Punk slightly laughed at Paige "great to see you to palely" Punk said earning a smack to the arm from Paige and a laugh that's when Punk looked at Randy and he glared. Punk haven't forgot all the things him and Randy been through. He still remember having to give up his championship because Randy ambushed him, or losing to him at wrestlemania, and RKOing AJ who wasn't his wife at the time but still one of his best friends. However Punk promised AJ he would be nice and with all the things AJ been through lately he at least owe her that.

As he glared at Randy and greeted Randy with a "Randal" Punk said as he greeted Randy.

"Phil" Randy greeted back with a glare of his own as Paige nudged Randy and cleared her throat as she pushed passed Punk.

"Is my baby home?" Paige yelled through the house asking Punk but wanted her voice to be heard.

"Yeah she's….." Punk said walking in the house with Randy closing the door behind him but before he could finish AJ voice was heard from upstairs.

"OMG is Paige here already! I'm up here my British cupcake." AJ said as Paige smiled from ear to ear as she ran up the stairs. Randy only rolled his eyes at the pet nicknames they always call each other as he mumbled to himself. "British cupcake?" Randy shook his head as he was unaware of Punk hearing him as he chuckled

"Don't you get tired of the nicknames" Punk asked Randy and Randy only sighed.

"Tell me about it."

Paige walked into AJ's room to see AJ watching tv with her leg prompt up. AJ looked at Paige and smiled.

"How's your leg pumpkin." Paige said as she walked over to AJ. Paige sat next to AJ as she laid her head on Paige shoulder.

"It's getting better but not fast enough. I miss the thrill of coming through that curtain and hearing the crowd chant your name" AJ sighed as she thought about it and Paige stroked her hair.

"You will be back in no time baby trust me. As for the people who did this trust me they will get there's." Paige said to AJ

AJ sat up and took out her phone "speaking of that did you look at some of WWE headlines recently?" AJ asked scrolling through her phone

Paige raised her eyebrow "ummmm no why?" Paige asked and AJ gave her the phone.

"They're calling Seth and Bayley the Power Couple." AJ said as Paige read though the article.

"Last time I checked the authority made y'all the power Couple" AJ said as Paige only growled.

"Well obviously they must have replaced us." Paige said as she gave AJ her phone back then suddenly a loud bang was heard from downstairs and AJ and Paige jumped. Paige suddenly felt worried.

"What the hell was that" Paige asked before standing up heading towards the door.

"Umm hello don't forget about me." AJ said as Paige turned around and remembered AJ really can't walk on her own.

"Oh shit I'm sorry." Paige said helping AJ up and putting her arm around her neck to support AJ as they walked down the stairs before AJ forgot something.

"Oh fuck Paige wait!" AJ said before unhooking her arm from Paige and sitting on the steps.

"Oh god are you alright I didn't hurt you did I?" Paige asked with concern in her voice.

AJ only nodded "no Paige I'm fine I left something real important upstairs in the room. Just when you go in the room just whistle." AJ said causing Paige to look at her weirdly.

"AJ why would I…..Paige Just do it!" AJ interrupted her and Paige put her arms up in self defence before going back upstairs.

"This is stupid like what the hell i'm whistling for" Paige said to herself before she whistled. Paige stood there and raised her eyebrow. Nothing happened Paige decided to give it another try when she suddenly heard rumbling going on in the bathroom. Paige wondered what it was before a puppy came running out of the bathroom caughting Paige by surprise.

"Awwww look at you omg your so cute come here!" Paige said as she bent down and picked up the little happy puppy who only licked her face causing Paige to laugh.

"And what is your name little one" Paige asked as the puppy barked and Paige rubbed her head and read her collar. It read "Paige" and she nearly cried as she met AJ back on the stairs and AJ looked at her and smiled.

"I love you, you know that" Paige said to her picking AJ up and helping her down the stairs with the puppy in her other arm.

AJ laid her head on her shoulder. "And there's proof that I love you too baby." She said as they finally made it to the bottom and Paige hugged AJ.

Randy and Punk was in the basement working out as Randy just wanted to blow off steam. Punk watched him as he violently lifted the weights and he knew something was going on. Punk and Randy really haven't talked since they got here and it was getting kind of awkward so punk said the hell with it.

"Orton you alright. You seem off" Randy ain't say nothing for awhile as he kept lifting the weights until he finally stopped and sat up before he sighed and looked down.

"No I am not okay. Something have been bothering me lately and I can't shake it off" Randy said before taking off his shirt.

Punk just folded his arms and looked at him. This wasn't his business to ask and he don't know why but he asked anyway.

"May I ask what's bothering you?" Punk asked.

"If feels like something is controlling me. Making every decision for me, trying to pull me in trying to keep me alone. Like if it wants no one near me and make me do things I don't want to do." Randy said.

Punk only raised his eyebrows. "For you that should be normal. You hear voices anyway." Punk said as he shrugged Randy only sighed.

"Yeah but this voice isn't familiar and isn't mine." Randy said as he looked at punk. If anybody knew what he was talking about it was punk. Punk stared at Randy for awhile before Randy gave him a look and suddenly like a puzzle it clicked. Punk went eyes widened as he fully understood what Randy was talking about.

"Why Is this happening now? Punk said now fully interested in this.

"It wants me alone and will stop at nothing until I am. Also it says it owns me." Randy said then it hit punk

"Paige?" Punk asked and only nodded his head. Punk ran his hand through his head.

"Randy you have to say something" Randy looked at punk

"You know I can't punk. That is forbidden." Punk only sighed then looked at Randy. He had to ask he just had to.

"How long has this been going on for?" Punk asked as Randy thought about it.

"For a couple of years now. It stopped for awhile now they're back." Randy said as Punk finally put it together.

"AJ?" Randy suddenly looked at punk and sighed.

"I did it to protect her." Randy said as Punk nodded.

"It all makes sense now and now I know you're not a big jackass after all. AJ still hasn't let that day go. She still wants to know why Randy. Not only was you her boyfriend you was her best friend way before that. Nobody got her like you did. Her craziness? Only you knew how to handle that. She misses you Randy she just wants answers." Punk told Randy as Randy grabbed his head.

"I know punk but I can't not now, not ever unless it stops." Punk only looked at Randy.

"Well what I do when I need to relive stress is I wrestle so how bout it?" Punk asked Randy and Randy stood up.

"If I'm a little aggressive just know it isn't my fault." Randy said while stretching

Punk only took off his shirt "don't worry I was looking forward to it." As punk and Randy circled each other and locked up as Punk put Randy in a headlock and took him down with a loud bang on the ground wearing down Randy. Randy countered into an arm lock. The 2 went back and forth trying to get the upper hand countering each others holds as finally punk hoisted Randy over his shoulders about to GTS him when Randy slid off his shoulders and turned him around about to RKO him when punk pushed him away. Randy turned around and smiled at Punk throwing up his hand to tell Punk that he was that close as they both caught their breath.

"Oh please don't stop now." Punk and Randy suddenly heard as Randy knew that voice from anywhere as they look to see AJ, and Paige sitting on the weight bench as Paige had the puppy in her lap.

"Please don't stop now. We was just enjoying the show." AJ said as she smiled at them.

"Yeah it was kinda hot." Paige said as she looked at Randy's sweaty body and moaned as AJ nudged her and giggled.

"Get out your fantasies" AJ said giggling as Paige laughed and looked at them

"Looks like y'all getting along well I see." Paige said as AJ couldn't help but smile at that as she looked at Randy. One day just one day maybe she will get her bestfriend back and maybe she will find out why he did what he did to her. So this meant a lot to her that him and Punk was getting along well because she hasn't forgot about Randy. He may not know it but Randy will always be her best friend and she would still do anything for him.

Punk only sighed before looking at Randy who was staring off. "Feeling better?" Punk asked as Randy nodded.

Suddenly Paige's mood changed as she looked from punk to Randy and back to punk then Randy again. "What you mean feeling better?" Paige asked with concern in her voice as she stood up with Paige in her hand and walked over to Randy.

"Randy are you alright baby? What's wrong?" Paige asked standing in front of Randy with Paige in her hand.

Randy smiled at Paige "I'm fine Paige just needed to blow off some stress." Randy said as he kissed her and Paige looked up at him with worry.

"Sure?" Paige asked again just to make sure and Randy nodded before she sighed and notice Randy taking the puppy out her hand as the puppy started licking Randy's face.

Paige only laughed at them as the dog nonstopped licked Randy's face and Randy rubbed the puppy and Paige rolled her eyes.

"Alright alright thats enough." Paige said taking the puppy back.

"He's mine you! You hear me!" Paige said to the dog as she held it close to her face and the puppy growled at her and Paige growled back.

AJ only laughed "wow ain't that something guess paige's are attracted to Randy" AJ said as Randy raised his eyebrow.

"The dog name is Paige?" Randy asked.

"Yes because I love my sister." AJ smiled as Paige blew her a kiss. Punk only watched.

"You too have so much affection for eachother. Like go fuck each other already" punk said and laughed as Randy did too.

"Actually that would be sexy as hell." Randy said as AJ smacked Punk against the arm and Paige rolled her eyes.

"Oh I bet y'all would love to see that wouldn't y'all." Paige said as Randy and Punk both said "Yes" at the same time causing AJ to laugh.

"Men" AJ said.

The four ended up watching movies and talking about wrestling as Paige fought the puppy over Randy as AJ only laughed at it.

"Like I don't know what's her problem it's like she's trying to replace me because her name Paige." Paige said as she seen the dog jumped onto Randy's lap causing Paige to groan.

"Maybe she likes the way he smells." AJ said as she shrugged as AJ called for Paige and she ran over instantly and Paige only smiled.

Paige looked at punk, Paige, and AJ and smiled at them and couldn't help but think that they was a beautiful family as Paige looked at Randy and couldn't help but kiss him as she felt him kiss back.

"What was that for?" Randy asked as he held Paige in his lap and she rubbed his face.

"For making me so happy." Paige responded as Randy only moved her hair out her face.

"Anytime princess. Anytime." Randy said as he looked at Paige.

 _ **Hey guys I hope you liked the chapter. I know it isn't all great but it's more aspect to the story that the description doesn't mention. This chapter is kinda of a filler. I promise more action in the upcoming chapters. I'm trying to add more feeling into the story so bare with me guys. Send comments and reviews.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Guys I'm back with another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it remember to send reviews and comments. Thanks. So here y'all guys are Chapter 25.**_

 _ **Smackdown**_

Bayley only looked around as she walked down the hall seeing the stares of other superstars and divas and she only glared at them.

"You hear me?" A deep voice came from the other side of Bayley as Bayley looked at Triple H.

"Huh ohhh yeah I'm listening." Bayley said walking along side Triple H. He sorta took her under his wing once she joined them and she felt like he was looking out for her as if his own as they continued to walk down the hall. That's until they ran into a diva who happened to be British as she stood there clutching onto her leather jacket with her hood on and her ring gear and looked at them sideways.

"Well well well if it ain't the bitch ass back stabbing friend and the big jerk ass back stabbing boss" Paige said as she looked at Triple H and glared at him.

Bayley only rolled her eyes "what do you want Paige we're kinda busy we don't have time for a slut ass bitch!" Bayley beamed at Paige who glared back at her.

"Oh that's pretty tough talk from you shorty how about I break your nose!" Paige gritted as she walked closer to Bayley.

Bayley only flared her nose "you know what I'm sick and tired of you! You've been nothing but a pain in my ass! You wanna fucking fight bitch!" Bayley yelled as she dropped her Championship belt on the floor and stormed to Paige as Paige started taking off her jacket but Triple H grabbed Bayley and Paige only rolled her eyes.

"No not here not now! This isn't the time Fastlane is next Sunday you will get your chance Bayley. Just not now calm down." Triple H spoke to Bayley before picking up her Championship and giving it to her before he turned to look at Paige as he sighed and she only glared at him

"Paige listen to me. I never wanted that to happen. I hand picked you myself along with Randy. I picked you to be the future of the divas revolution." Triple H said as Paige only scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh please if you didn't want it to happen you wouldn't of did it. You're the COO and Triple H damnit! If you wanted to it wouldn't of happened" Paige gritted through her teeth.

"I had to do what was best for business. I fought for you. But Stephanie made the call. She said you was too distracted. You wasn't the right one to lead this revolution. Randy was and is your distraction Paige. You let go of Randy and then will you realize your place as the top diva. You can get a second chance with us Paige but only if you let go of your distraction." Triple H looked at her as Paige only stared at him. Of course she wasn't thinking about it she been screwed once and she wouldn't be screwed again. Also she won't be on the same team who nearly ended the career of her Best Friend. Her sister. And How dare he call Randy a distraction. If it wasn't for Randy she wouldn't even joined in the first place. Paige anger only rose as her nose flared.

"How about you take your second chance and shove it up Rollins ass!" Paige said causing Bayley to growl and grip her belt as she took a step to Paige.

"Why you little!" Bayley started before she was stopped by Triple H as Bayley only blew a breath out like a bull.

"Last time I joined your little team it got me a knife to my fucking back. I only never join you, that little snake and his security ever again. And for your information Randy was not a distraction he was the only reason I joined in the first place so shove it! Oh and tell your little pretty wife that when I'm done with this light skin Barbie doll over there and take that title." Paige motioned to Bayley then glared back at Triple H. "She's Next!" Paige said with hatred before she stormed off past Triple H and Bayley and Triple H only shook his head as Bayley shot daggers in Paige back.

Randy was warming up for his match against Kane as he was locked in and focus as he was stretching until he suddenly got a booming headache and immediately Randy clutched his head.

"Randal! Randall! The time is winding down! Heave my warning Randy!" The voice inside Randy said as Randy felt like his head was about to exploded and the room started spinning. The voice got louder and Randy dropped to the floor

"Get out of my head!" Randy yelled as he gripped both sides of his head.

"Heave my warning Randy or suffer the consequences" the voice said as suddenly Randy's mind became clear and back to its original state as he panted and breath for air. Randy was sweating all of a sudden and extremely hot as he sat down out of breathe. This has to end he said to himself.

"Like I can't believe he really thought I was dumb enough to take that stupid ass offer." Paige said as she sat on the chair in the locker room as Charlotte stretched out on the floor and Becky stood up and stretched.

Charlotte only shrugged "that's Triple H for you. He wanted to turn you against us so it would be easy at fastlane." Charlotte said as Paige scoffed.

"Never in my life would I ever team with them! They almost took AJs life and dream away from her. They will never be forgiven." Paige said as she glared at no one but only at the thought.

"Well how about we give them a little preview isn't that right Charlotte" Becky said as she looked at Charlotte and Charlotte stood up.

"You know it. I'm going to show that John Cena wannabe that you never mess with a flair." Charlotte said as Paige and Becky smiled before they all "Wooooooooooo" at once.

 _ **Match**_

Charlotte's theme blasted throughout the Smackdown arena as she emerged out of the curtain as she twirled around like her father would as she made her way down to the ring. "Making her way to the ring accompanied by Paige and Becky! Charlotte Flair!" JoJo said as Charlotte did her signature front flip before she entered the ring spilt style before doing a backflip onto her feet as she flaunted to the crowd. Paige and Becky went on commentary as Nikki's theme hit and out came Bayley, Brie and Nikki.

As Nikki came out and did her trademark hip swinging entrance as Brie posed with one hand in the air and Bayley just held her Championship over her shoulder still fuming from earlier. "And her opponent making her way to the ring accompanied by Brie and Bayley! Nikki Bella!" JoJo said before finally exiting the ring as Nikki made her way onto the apron and posing before tossing her hat into the crowd and doing her backflip over the ropes as Bayley and Brie made there way over to commentary as well but on the opposite side as Bayley growled at Paige only to have Paige growl right back.

"We are joined by both teams here at ringside. To the left of us there's Paige and Becky and to the right is Bayley and Brie." Michael Cole said in the headset as Charlotte and Nikki did battle within the square circle.

"So ladies how's it going" JBL asked as Bayley only rolled her eyes

"It was going well until the Irish orange Bimbo and the British skank showed their faces." Bayley said which only added fuel to Paige's fire who only rolled her tongue in her mouth and blew out a breathe as Becky only laughed.

"Your so funny Bayley. Like really would it be funny if I smacked the shit out of you right now!" Becky said in her thick Irish voice.

"Hey there's a match going on that we haven't yet paid attention to yet" cole said as Nikki stomped on Charlotte in the corner as she taunted to the crowd as Bayley and Brie cheered her on friend the side.

"Yes Nikki! That's my sister" Brie yelled from the announce table causing Becky and Paige to roll their eyes.

"Yes obviously we know" Paige said as she rolled her eyes.

Near the end of the match Charlotte hits natural selection on Nikki as she then went for a cover. "1...2...3" as the Bell sounded and Charlotte celebrated her win as Bayley slammed the headset in anger as Becky cheered and clapped for Charlotte and Paige laughed at Bayley and Brie and threw up the "L" sign on her forehead to Brie who in return threw the headset at her which cause Paige to crawl across the announce table and attack Brie.

Paige tackled Brie as she attacked her only to have Bayley tackle Paige off of Brie as Brie and Bayley wrestled with Paige by the announce table as Charlotte celebrated her win and Becky cheered her on. Charlotte noticed the brawl as she pointed to them getting Becky's attention who then dragged Bayley off of Paige then dragged Brie off of Paige. Then Paige got up and tried to charge at them only to be stopped by Becky.

"No Paige. Next week, next week they will get what's coming to them." Becky said as she blocked Paige from attacking Bayley and Brie as they got Nikki out of the ring and headed up the ramp.

Randy was making his way down the hall on his way to gorilla position for his match as he heard his name.

"Hey Randy!" Alexa Bliss said as she caught up to Randy and walked alongside him down the hall.

"Umm hey Alexa anything I can do for you?" Randy asked still making his way down the hall.

"Oh nothing just wanted to say hi." Alexa said as she walked with Randy.

"You know that isn't a good idea." Randy said fixing his tape and throwing soft jabs while making his way down the hall.

Alexa only rolled her eyes "I always wondered why she snapped at me the day I was talking to you and now I know why. It's amazing how y'all kept it a secret with this gossip company." Alexa said with a smile.

Randy only laughed "it wasn't a secret nobody just never bothered and that was a good thing." Randy said and Alexa only shook her head.

"Speaking of that day did you think about my offer?" Alexa asked as she looked up at Randy. The height difference in them made Alexa look way up at him as she watched him contemplate what he was about to say.

Randy thought about it for a moment. He knew Alexa and Paige didn't get along well but he knows how it is to be young and want a veteran for help so he couldn't turn down somebody who wanted to better her career. "Why me? People wouldn't fear come next to me. Why would you want to be near me?" Randy said as he finally made it to gorilla position

Alexa shrugged "you have the most experience here and yes I'm aware that your the Viper and most people are scared of you as me also. But as the more I got to talk to you the more I got relaxed and notice that you can be well Randy something and not the Viper." Alexa said as she looked at Randy

"In that case sure why not" Randy said as

Alexa smiled from ear to ear.

"Awesome that would be great for me. I'm ready whenever you are. I'll see you later." Alexa said as she put her hand on Randy's arm and smiled at him and at that moment Paige walked through the curtain and seen the scene going on as she walked over to Randy as Alexa walked off as Paige walked over to him Randy felt a figure walking his way and seen Paige with a unreadable face who just stood there. Randy sighed

"Paige it was nothing" Randy said stretching as Paige raised an eyebrow

"Why was her hand on your arm?" Paige said sternly

Randy sighed "She asked me to help her train" Randy said and the look on Paige face said it all.

Paige closed her eyes and blew out a breath. He better not had did what I think he did. "Randy" she said trying to relax. "You didn't say yes?" Paige said and Randy only looked at her and Paige blew it.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Paige boomed throughout the backstage arena causing Randy himself to jump.

"Are you faking stupid! What the fuck was you thinking! Out of all people Alexa? Alexa? Really?" Paige said still not believing it

Randy sighed "can we talk about this later I have a match right now" Randy would've said anything to get out of this right now as Paige only heavily breath in and out and walked right past Randy as he only sighed.

 _ **Fastlane coming soon. Randy training Alexa? What is she up too or are she really being friendly and want the help. Hey guys I know I know I kinda really fucked up this chapter. But I hope you guys still like it because this could lead to something else so review and comment**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Back again with another chapter guys. Had a snow day and wrote this chapter but forgot to post so here you go. Please send reviews and ideas. On with Chapter 26**_

Randy sat and watched as Paige walked back and forth from the case on her bed to the dresser as she slammed clothes in the draw and close them with authority as she walked back to the case talking to herself and back to the dresser repeating the same action as Randy sighed.

"Paige" Randy called only for Paige to growl under her breath and ignore him counting what she was doing.

"Paige" he called again only for Paige to slam her clothes even harder in the draw and close her eyes as she sucked in a breath and blew out.

"Paige?" Randy asked one more time and Paige slammed in the draw nearly breaking it as she lost it.

"WHAT! What what what! What do the fuck you want! WHAT DO YOU FUCKING WANT!" Paige yelled as she threw clothes in the draw them slammed them and finally looked at Randy as she ranted on.

"So fucking annoying, fucking bloody pissing me off like wtf you want can't you see I'm busy" Paige ranted as she counted doing what she was doing

"Can you talk to me? You haven't talked since before my match." Randy said as Paige instantly got pissed

"TALK! oh now you want to fucking talk to me! Now you freaking want to talk? Why don't you talk to me about why Alexa hand was rubbing on you! Or what the hell has been going on with you lately! OR THE FACT YOU DIDN'T TALK TO ME BEFORE ACCEPTING ALEXA'S FUCKING DEAL TO TRAIN HER!" Paige yelled out loud as her face was turning hot red and Randy had to admit it shook him a little bit.

"Calm down Paige please" Randy said as Paige sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Randy why. Just why! You know me and her don't get along and you didn't even come ask me." Paige said as she said softly.

"Because I knew you was going to say no" Randy said as he looked at her.

"You damn right! Randy! We don't like each other what part of that don't you get! And now the fact the roster now know about us gives you a target on your back for divas to get to me." Paige stated as Randy only listened.

"Yes Paige I know all these things. I thought about it for awhile and I've thought about all the outcomes. I watched Alexa's matches and I can tell she has potential." Randy said as Paige folded her arms and looked at him.

"You've been watching Alexa now I see. Randy what if she's only doing this because she knows you're with me and want to go through you to get me." Paige said as Randy only rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Paige when I was young I looked for help as well. I couldn't get it from anywhere so I had to train down in OVW where I had to train on my own. From my experience it isn't a easy ride it gets harder and harder to more you go forward. Nobody should go through that, they should use the resources and other things to their advantage so that's why I accepted because I gave Alexa's task to prove she really want it and she's proved she wants to get better. Nobody should struggle on their own and you should know that first hand coming from a family full of wrestlers." Randy said as he stood in front of Paige.

Paige slightly closed her eyes and blew out a breath before looking at Randy "fine whatever but the moment she has a different motive or touches you in a way I don't like I'm ripping that pretty little head from that body of hers." Paige said before grabbing Randy by his shirt and bring him face to face with her with hatred in her eyes. "And if you even try to make a move on her or do something stupid let's just say you wouldn't have a hot dog to slide inside a bun!" Paige spat out at her and Randy noticed how sexy she was when she was mad.

"You know you're sexy when you're pissed" Randy said as Paige rolled her eyes and pushed Randy away from her.

"Play games if you want to Randall and watch what happens" she said before grabbing her towel and walking into the bathroom for a shower.

Paige walked out of the bathroom only in a towel as her body was still dripping wet and her hair was soaked as she walked to the mirror before dropping the towel. As she was playing with her hair she heard the tv on in the living room and knee Randy was still here as she looked down on the dresser and seen the necklace Randy had gotten her for Christmas as she picked it up and ran her hand across it. Paige smiled at herself as she finally realized this is the first time it hasn't been on her neck except when she's in the ring. Paige slightly looked up into the mirror and noticed Randy in the doorway without a shirt staring down at her. She bit her lip at the fact of Randy not having no shirt on showing all those features to her as she smiled at him through the mirror when she finally realized she was fully naked and he was looking at her backside.

"Like what you see?" Paige asked before putting the necklace on her neck and turning to Randy as she played in her wet hair.

Randy only smiled at her and came walking towards her as she closed her eyes and shook her head. "No you're on punishment" Paige said as she suddenly felt Randy towering over her as she opened her eyes and noticed Randy had her pinned to the dresser and his body was pressed up into hers.

Randy only kissed her neck as he said "am I really?" As Paige moaned softly and closed her eyes.

"I hate you" Paige said before she gasp as Randy sucked on her neck and he ran his hand down her body. Paige tried her best to fight him off as she kept moving his hand away from her and trying to move her neck away from him but the more she fought him the more it seemed like he liked it and the more wetter she got.

"Playing hard to get? I like that" Randy said as he ran a hand across her pussy causing Paige to bite her lip stopping herself from moaning. As she placed her hand on his and tried to move it only for him to keep replacing it and rubbing her even harder.

She closed her eyes "Randy stop!" Paige said but her body was saying otherwise as Paige felt her butt sit on the dresser and open her legs wider as Randy started to finger her but she kept grappling his arm as Randy kept fighting through it forcing his fingers into her over and over.

"Your body looks like it doesn't want me to stop. Stop fighting and give yourself to me." Randy whispered in Paige ear before kissing her neck and fingering her faster. Before sucking and licking on her breast.

Paige tried so hard not to moan as she laid her head back and her mouth laid opened. She wanted to just give herself to Randy right there. He was like a magician with his fingers and that snake tongue of his. He was the Viper alright but he wasn't going to win that easy as Paige closed her legs tight squeezing them together as she closed Randy's fingers inside her and made it harder for Randy to move his fingers.

Randy started jamming his fingers into Paige and Paige realized it was a bad idea because now she was so tight it felt like his fingers was ripping her and she loved it as she squeezed even tighter making it even harder as she started leaking all over his fingers.

"Stop fighting Paige. Your only sexually frustrating yourself" Randy said as finally Paige found herself and pushed Randy away before getting off the dresser trying to get away from Randy only for Randy to grab her as she fought him off.

"Randy let me go" Paige said as she fought Randy but she noticed she wasn't fighting hard enough as Randy tossed her on the bed and she slightly screamed.

"Shut up your mines" Randy said as she looked up at him and didn't see Randy anymore. His eyes seem to change and it look like he went to that place. Randy was gone, there was only the Viper now as Paige tried to crawl away from him as he grabbed her legs and yanked her down towards him before spreading her legs in front of him as he descended down as her eyes went wide.

"No Randy please no" Paige said as she counted to try to move but his grip on her legs was too tight and he overpowered her. Randy looked up at her with dark gloomy ass and all this was starting to really get to Paige. She was getting turned on like never before. She loved the way he just took control of her and so aggressive and the more she fought it the more she wanted it but she hated losing and she wasn't about to lose to him. Paige closed her legs together as she smirked at Randy and stuck her tongue out as Randy only sent her a devilish sinister smile as Randy lifted her legs straight up and licked the bottom of her pussy causing Paige to lightly moan.

Randy lightly licked her up and down as Paige closed her eyes and breathe heavily. Randy was causing her to lose her grip as she felt herself slowly starting. To open her legs. Randy only went faster with the teasing as Paige fought so hard to remain in control.

"Randy! Please stop you're going to make me…. you're going to make me…" Paige couldn't finish her sentence as Paige slightly opened her legs wide enough for Randy to push his head through and devour Paige's entire pussy into his mouth as his tongue began world war 3 with Paige's pussy. Paige eyes rolled in the back of her head as she started to grip onto the sheets and holding back her moans trying everything she can to not give him the satisfaction.

Randy looked up at her still licking her sweet, wet pussy and noticed she was still fighting him but felt her slowly moving her hips into him as he smiled as he knew she couldn't hold for long.

Paige was quickly losing her grip as she felt herself start to move her hips into Randy's face. It took everything she had not to grab onto the back of his head and shove his face into her pussy as Randy started teasing her by sucking on her pussy and giving her slow long licks as he knew teasing got to her badly.

Paige grabbed a pillow as she put it over her face stopping her from screaming as she was on the verge of tears as she suddenly felt Randy attack her pussy again as Paige started to tear the sheets off the mattress as her body started to shake and she felt a orgasim counting on.

Randy noticed and picked up his assault on her pussy as he started moving into numerous of rotations and rubbed her pussy at the same time. Paige held on as much as she could. It hurted so bad to hold on for so long. She felt like she was ripping as she tried to hold on as her body violently shook. In a split second Paige found an opportunity to get away from Randy as she banked away from him saving herself from a orgasim and defeat as she breathed heavily and smiled at Randy who looked frustrated.

"Awwww poor baby getting frustrated? Hmph? Thought you had me?" Paige said in a baby voice as she laughed at Randy who only got mad by the second.

"Now you must pay Paige. You will give in no matter what" Randy said in a dark voice as Paige felt herself leak at this side of Randy more dangerous and aggressive as he took off his pants and boxers as Paige mouth started to drool at the length of Orton as she thought. "Oh my god it look bigger than ever right now" as she looked up at Randy and his eyes seemed to got darker.

"Dear god Randy please no! Don't do this" as she got off the bed and tried to run in the bathroom only for Randy to toss her back on the bed as she tried to crawl away as Randy pulled her back and flipped her on her stomach pinning her head into the mattress as she slightly felt herself arch her ass a little.

"For someone who act like she doesn't want it sure likes to give herself to me." Randy said in a dark voice as he had her head pinned into the bed so she couldn't move it.

"Shut up I don't want it! I have no idea what you're talking about." Paige retorted as Randy pulled her hair and yanked her up to him as her back hit his chest.

"You're going to give in like the little slut you are as I pound you into submission" Randy said as Paige felt herself start dropping from his dirty talk.

"Randy don't" Paige said as she closed her eyes. His dirty talk is one of her main weakness because he was so good at it and he knew it as he threw her back onto the bed pinning her head before sliding into her slowly. Paige body shook and she bit the sheets as she moaned.

"Is that a moan I hear?" Randy said before pulling out again and slowly pushing his way into Paige causing her to moan again.

"You like that you dirty slut?" Randy said as Paige felt Randy repeatedly slide out and back into her wet dripping pussy as she held her moans.

"Let go Paige just let go." Randy said as Paige pulled on the sheets and buried her face into the bed as her ass stuck up into the air and Randy's slippery cock massage her insides in all the right places. It felt like he owned her body and Paige couldn't take it anymore. Randy started to hit her spot and he knew it as he attacked it over and over as Paige started to cream all over Randy and let her guard down.

"That's it baby give yourself to me." Randy said as Paige started to move her ass into Randy as she started to moan.

"Who own this pussy!" Randy asked as he slapped Paige on the ass causing her to scream.

"You own this ass daddy!" Paige said before launching herself back into Randy pushing himself all the way into Paige and Paige eyes rolled back as she felt a amazing orgasim coming as she rocked her beautiful ass into Randy's huge cock.

"Yes baby make me cum don't stop! Don't stop! OHHHH RANDY FUCK!" Paige screamed as Randy started to pick up speed as Paige cummed all over Randy's cock as her cum dropped down his shaft

As Randy flipped her on her back and slid in her forcly and deep causing her to scream as he pounded hard into her.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh fucckkkkkkkkkk! Randy Randy Randy! Oh god I'm going to cum again already baby don't stop!" Paige said as she started rubbing herself while Randy pounded her through the mattress as her body shook as she wrapped her legs around Randy and clutched onto him for dear life as she grinned into him and had one of the best orgasim she had ever.

Randy started throbbing into her and picking up speed as she knew he was close.

"That's it baby right there! Right there! Right there! Right there! Oh yes just like that! Faster faster faster." She said as Randy picked up even more speed slamming deep into her and it felt like he was fucking her brainless.

"Ummm baby You want my fucking cum baby." Randy said as Paige gripped his ribs and dug her nails into him.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss! Fucking cum in me baby! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I love you so much." Paige said before once again exploding with an orgasim as Randy groaned and released himself into Paige as Paige moaned st Randy filling her up as she couldn't stop moving into him. As he pulled out and laid next to her.

Paige laid there with her eyes closed.

"God I love you so muchh!" Paige said as she was filled with such emotion at the moment she just couldn't explain it.

Randy only chuckled as he realized he was too damn lucky and that he would be a idiot to screw this up. In the middle of his thought he felt Paige grabbed his cock as she began to stroke it at a fast pace before placing it in her mouth and sucking Randy hard. Randy only groaned as Paige stroked Randy's cock and slurped away on him as she slobbed all over Randy as his dick became slippery. Paige deep throated Randy as she sucked him up and down faster and faster until he was rock solid. As she climbed up on top him and kissed him hard.

"Paige what are you…." Randy started before Paige cut him off by slapping him in the face.

"Shut up! I don't want Randy I want the Viper back! I'm ready for round two he ain't going to win that easily!" Paige said as she grinned her pussy into Randy's cock as she hung her head then looked back at Randy to see his eyes had turned a dark glow again and Paige only smirked.

"Now fuck the shit out of me." Paige said before sinking herself down onto Randy's cock as she screamed as the Viper started his assault on her.

 _ **So intense oh god. Wish I had a relationship like this. But will it last for long? I hope you girls enjoyed this as much as I did. We all have a fantasy of being dominated am I right? I did this chapter for a more heartfelt "PKO" moments. I don't think this story has a lot of them. Fastlane is just around the corner can Randy and Paige take down the power Couple? Well after their down here obviously lol leave reviews and comments. More action next chapters.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hey hey guys back again with another chapter. I have finished reading my own story and realized that my story is somewhat all over the place lol. I know where I'm going I just don't want to lose you guys. Also I'm thinking about doing another Story maintaining to Randy Orton and legacy back in 2009. Send comments and message me if I should do it or not. But on with the chapter 27.**_

Randy hopped up and down as he flexed his muscles getting ready for his match as he seemed so intended and focus.

Paige sat on the equipment box near him as she watched him with Charlotte and Becky next to her.

"Wow he look so intense. Never would I thought I would be this close to him." Becky said as she watched Randy bounce up and down and Paige only looked at her.

"What is he like? I haven't really had a conversation with him even though he's one of my father's best friends, but I was told to stay away from him and avoid him at all cost." Charlotte said as Becky looked at them.

"Yeah I heard rumors about him too. And if those rumors are true Paige you shouldn't be doing this. You could seriously get hurt. Rumors like he's a lady Killer, playboy, psychopath and short tempered. Also I heard he can be a dick" Becky said as Paige only sighed and looked down at her Randy Orton shirt she had on and smiled to herself.

"Yes I know. But there are just rumors. And besides them rumors damn near are old. He's changed you know he isn't like that anymore. And yes he doesn't know how to control his temper but I know he would never hurt me. And yes he is a Dick!" Paige said as rubbed on her necklace that Randy had given her and smiled even wider. "But he's my dick" she finished off.

"Well as long as he's happy and you're safe I have no problem with it. But changing the subject Girls Fastlane is finally this Sunday ohh I just can't wait to get my hands on that fake innocent witch." Becky said in her Irish accent.

"Yes but we can't overlook tonight. Tonight Paige face Bayley and you know the Bella's would be at ring side so Paige gotta be on your A game today." Charlotte said as Paige nodded.

"Absolutely right 100% focus no distractions. Will you guess excuse while I go stretch." Paige hopped of the equipment box as she made her way to Randy as she stood in front of him and smiled up at him as he looked down at her still bouncing up and down as she giggled and bounce up and down with him as he chuckled.

"She looks happy." Becky said as she watch as Paige bounced with Randy as her and Charlotte sat on the equipment box as they watched as Paige stretched out on the floor as Randy helped her stretch.

Charlotte only smiled "even though I'm still suspicious about this, they're cute together. And if she's happy then that all that matters." Charlotte said as they just watched.

Bayley was having a backstage interview with Renee young at that time as well.

"My guest at this time! Bayley" Renee young said as Bayley appeared with her divas title over her shoulder.

"This Sunday at fastlane you and the Bellas go face to face with the reunited PCB. But tonight you face Paige one on one. Your thoughts?" Renee said as Bayley only sighed.

"Paige had been nothing but a thorn In my side. She's been nagging me ever since the Royal Rumble. You know what it is Renee? She's jealous! She's jealous that the authority dropped her for me! She's jealous that the authority picked me to lead this revolution and this division! She's jealous of me because I am the champ!" Bayley said as she held up her Championship before bringing it back down on her shoulder.

"After I beat Paige tonight, the Bella's and I will go on to Fastlane and takeout PCB as then I will go to wrestlemania ass WWE Divas Champion!" Bayley said as she looked passed Renee and smiled as Nikki and Brie made their presence felt.

"That's right Renee! We will go on to dominate PCB as we eliminate all three of those second rank divas. As the Authority would rule Fastlane!" Nikki said as Bayley grabbed the mic.

"That's right. Not only will we walk out victorious at fastlane Seth Rollins will walk out still your WWE World Heavyweight champion after he single handedly takes down the Roman Empire and he Beheads that worthless snake" Bayley said and not a second later Bayley felt an arm wrap around her neck as she looked to see J&J security at her side and on the other side of her was the WWE champ himself "The future of the wwe" Seth Rollins! With his arm wrapped around her as he only laughed.

"Couldn't of said it better myself" Seth said as he kissed Bayley on her head as Renee looked around at all the authority members as Bayley only laughed and looked around as well.

"Big family right?" Bayley asked Renee as she wrapped her arm around Seth. "And it's the best family" she said before she walked off with Seth as J&J followed and Nikki only chuckled as she followed them as well and Brie walked passed the camera throwing up the "L sign" to the camera before disappearing.

 _ **Match**_

Paige theme blasted throughout the arena as the crowd erupted in cheers as Paige emerged from the curtains with Charlotte and Becky with her Randy Orton "Viper" shirt as it fit her just right as she thought "I could wear this more often."

"In her way to the ring accompanied by Becky and Charlotte! Paige!" Lillian said as Paige hopped her way down to the ring as she stood on the apron as she screamed.

As Bayley theme sounded the arena and a mixture of Boos and cheers as her and the Bella twins appeared from backstage. As Bayley stood on the stage and put her title in the air as her Bayley Buddies rose up.

"And her opponent! Making her way to the ring! Accompanied by The Bella twins! She is the WWE divas champion! Bayley!" Lillian said before exiting the ring as Bayley made her way down the ramp.

Paige stood in the ring as she glared at Bayley and stretched as she awaited Bayley.

Bayley and Paige was set to do battle as the bell rung and Bayley and Paige circled the ring as Bayley laughed and Paige raised a eyebrow.

"Fitting how your wearing his shirt. Because you both are worthless and pathetic" Bayley said as Paige nose glared from anger as she charged at Bayley only for Bayley to put herself between the ropes causing the ref to step in the middle of them both.

"Back up! Back her up!" Bayley yelled pointing at Paige as the ref was backing Paige up and Paige tried to explain to the ref Bayley took the chance to elbow Paige in the face dropping her as Bayley ground and pound on Paige.

 _ **Mid-Match**_

Paige had Bayley in between the ropes as Paige kneed her over and over again as Bayley dropped to the mat as she screamed "THIS IS MY HOUSE!"

Brie suddenly appeared on the apron getting the ref attention as Nikki pulled Paige from off the apron clocking her with a sharp elbow to the face dropping Paige as Charlotte then hit Nikki with a massive spear.

Becky pulled Brie off the apron causing Brie to land face first against the apron as Bayley made her way out the ring and rammed Becky into the ring post.

Bayley made it back in the ring where she met a sharp kick to the face from Paige as the kick floored Bayley as Paige put Bayley into the PTO in the center of the ring.

Bayley screamed out in agony as the ref asked her did she want to give up. Like a champion however Bayley was determined not to give up as Paige yanked back adding more to the pressure.

On the brink of submission however, Brie struck Paige in the back with a massive chair shot that could be heard echoing throughout the arena as the ref called for the bell.

Charlotte entered the ring only to meet a massive chairshot to the face as Brie took turns smashing the chair into the back of Paige and Charlotte as Bayley recovered and screamed out to Brie.

"Break their fucking Back!" Bayley yelled as Brie sent shockwaves throughout Paige's body as her back was screaming in pain as she screamed out in pain.

Nikki tossed Becky into the ring. As Becky stumbled to her feet Brie again dropped her with a chairshot to the face. As Bayley, Nikki and Brie stood over PCB as Bayley had her Championship in hand.

Bayley slid down to trash talk Paige as Paige was in so much pain.

"You see this? You see this? You will never ever get this! EVER!" Bayley said as she held the championship in Paige's face as she picked up Paige a gave Paige a back shattering Bayley to Belly as Bayley looked down at Paige lifeless body.

 _ **Hey hey guys as I promised a lot of action here in this chapter. How will PCB comeback from this major setback? Can The authority walk out of Fastlane victorious? Part 2 the raw in the next chapter.**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Yay it's double chapter day! As I promised here is part 2 to Raw enjoy! Remember to send reviews and comments**_

 _ **Raw part 2**_

Bayley and The Bella's walked backstage through the curtains as Bayley shoved Nikki and Brie.

"Woooooooooo now that's what I'm fucking talking about! That's how you do it" Bayley said as she high fived the twins.

"Now that's how you work a chair sister!" Nikki said as she high five Brie. As claps was being heard from behind th as they look to see Seth Rollins and J&J security approaching as Seth laughed.

"Oh man! That was so perfect! Nicely done Nikki taking out Paige like that" Seth complemented as Nikki only smiled and flipped her hair.

"Well you know I try" she said like it was nothing.

"And you I love the way you ok out Becky." Seth said to Bayley as he pulled her in for a kiss as she giggled and pulled away from him.

"Just doing my job Bae" Bayley said as Seth turned to Brie.

"But we all know who made this day even perfect please give Brie a round of applause" Seth said as J&J security, Bayley, Seth, and Nikki all clapped and cheered for Brie as Nikki also whistled as Brie acted to feel overwhelmed as she took a bow.

"Why thank you, thank you" she said while taking her bows.

"Like the pleasure I got from watching you shatter their spirits with that chair and their screams of pain brought music to my ears." Seth said as he wrapped his arm around Bayley and Bayley laid her head on his shoulder as Kane made his presence felt as they all looked at him.

"There you are! I've been looking for you. You ready?" Seth asked as Bayley cuddled up next to him as Kane only nodded.

"Well then let's go behead a snake" he said before following Kane with Bayley as J&J followed and Nikki and Brie just looked at each other and shrugged before following them.

Randy bounce up and down as he was ready for war as he threw invisible jabs as he stretched. Randy watched the monitors waiting on the entrance of Kane as he felt and heard a presence behind him as he heard stuff being knocked over and kicked. Randy only closed his eyes as he didn't have to look back to know what was going on as he kept bouncing.

"Easy Paige!" Randy said without even looking back as Paige stood next to Randy rubbing her neck.

"You alright?" Randy asked as he kept bouncing and Paige groaned with anger as she just ignored his question which gave him his answer.

Kane theme blasted through the arena as fire emerge on the stage and in the ring as Kane emerge from the back with every single member of the authority behind him as Randy only glared at the monitor as as he stopped bouncing and rolled his neck.

"Making his way to the ring accompanied by The Authority! Kane!" Lillian said as Kane made his way down the ramp with Seth with his arm wrapped around Bayley and Bayley arm wrapped around his waist with her Championship on her shoulder and Seth's Championship wrapped around his waist, as J&J followed and trailed them was Nikki and Brie.

Paige glared at the monitor and her nose flared up as she turned her back towards the monitor still rubbing her neck.

"Let's go!" Paige said as she made her way to the curtain and Randy was taken aback a little.

"Paige I don't think this is….." Randy started but the look Paige gave him told him this wasn't up for debate as he seen the rage in her eyes as he only sighed.

Kane stood in the ring as he did his trademark Kane entrance as fire rose up from the ring post. The fire died down and "voices" echoed throughout the arena and created a frenzy of cheers as Randy emerged in his vested hoodie and Paige still in Randy's shirt as they stood on the stage as the entire authority stood in the ring. "And his opponent from Missouri! Randyyyyyy Orton!" Lillian said before exiting the ring

Randy made his way down the ramp at the pace only Randy could as his Viper like eyes bored into the ring with a glared as Paige matched Randy's slow walk s they both took their time making it to the ring as Paige's facial expression could mirror Randy's.

Randy entered the ring with Paige as the authority exited the ring and he made his way onto the apron. Randy stood there for a moment taking in the moment as he slowly struck his pose warning some cheers and whistles as Paige only glared at The authority.

Kane reentered the ring as Paige made her way out the ring as Randy glared at Kane ready to do battle.

 _ **Mid-Match**_

Randy stomped on every body part of Kane as he circled him. Randy picked up Kane as he dragged his foot across Kane face as Kane stood up and Randy gave Kane a European uppercut as Randy was on the offensive. Paige cheered on Randy from the outside as Seth yelled at Kane.

"Come on Kane! Come on!" Seth said as he banged onto the mat. Randy had can in the corner as he tried to strike Kane but Kane blocked and countered into an uppercut of his own flooring Randy as Randy got right back up to his feet just to run into another uppercut as Kane sent him into the ropes as Randy bounced back into a side walk slam.

"That's it Kane! That a Boy!" Bayley yelled out as she cheered on Kane.

Kane was done playing and signaling the end was near by giving the slashing throat signal as Kane awaited Randy to hit him with a chokeslam.

"Randy watch out! Watch out!" Paige yelled as Randy turned around as Kane wrapped his hand around Randy's Neck as Randy kicked him in the gut and hit him with a clothesline as Kane got up again and ran into another clothesline as he got up again and swung at Randy but missed and Randy then hit Kane with a powerslam as Paige cheered on Randy and Seth cursed. The crowd started to cheer as they seen the gears starting to turn in Randy's head as Kane crawled in between the ropes unaware that, that's not where he wants to be right now as he tried to enter the ring but was kicked by Randy as Randy grabbed Kane and slightly pulled him between the rope as Kane hung from the rope and Randy looked around into the crowd before dropping Kane for a hangman DDT.

The crowd rose to their feets. The gears was coming off. Randy was going to that place as he pumped the crowd up and the crowd cheered him on before he spun around and dropped to the ground hitting Viper mode as he banged on the mat. Paige joined him as she simultaneously banged on the mat with Randy as Kane slowly rose to his feet.

Suddenly Seth got onto the apron getting the ref attention as J&J security got on the apron as well unaware to the ref. Randy rose to his feet as he glared at them but before he could do anything Paige yanked them down from off the ropes as the collies with the apron face first.

Brie charged at Paige only for Paige to duck and clothesline Nikki who was right behind Brie as she then rammed Brie into the barricade. As Bayley tried to attack Paige but she moved outta the way and Bayley ran into Brie knocking Brie into the crowd as Paige shoved Bayley into the ring post.

While in the ring Randy had knocked Seth off the apron as he turned around and met a boot to the face from Kane. Kane measured up Randy as Randy rose to his feet and turned around as Kane wrapped his hand around Randy's neck again as he halted Randy into the air. In a split second Randy in midair removed Kane's hand from his neck and countered it into a RKO as the crowd nearly jumped out of their seats and the building became unglued at the events as Randy crawled into a cover.

"1...2…" before the 3 count however Seth broke up the count by attacking Randy and disqualifying Kane in the process as the ref ring the bell as Seth pummeled Randy as J&J security got in the ring to attack Randy as well as the bell rung again.

Paige wasn't gonna stand by and watch as Randy got jumped as she entered the ring and tackled Jamie noble off of Randy as she started punching down on Jamie. Joey pulled Paige off of Jamie only to have Paige attack him as he curled up in defense.

Little did Paige know that the Bella's and Bayley had recovered and came to the aid of Joey Mercury as Brie dropped Paige with a shot to the back of the head as they repeatedly stomped on her. As Kane had finally recovered as he was holding up Randy as Seth and J&J took turns smashing fist and kicks in Randy.

Randy and Paige was getting destroyed by the authority then suddenly Roman Regins theme hit as he quickly emerged from backstage and made his way down to the ring.

Bayley and the Bella's was so concern about Roman making his way to the ring that Paige took the opportunity to push Nikki into Bayley as Paige attacked Brie tossing her out the ring as Nikki charged at her and she side stepped sending her out the ring crashing into Brie and then Paige clotheslined Bayley out the ring as her and Bayley flipped over the ropes taking her and Bayley out the picture.

Roman reigns entered the ring striking everything that moved from Jamie to Joey, and from Kane all the way to Seth as he slammed Jamie into the mat and superman punched Joey out of the ring. Kane however suddenly wrapped his hand around Roman's neck but by this time Randy had somewhat recovered and copped Kane's leg causing him to release his grip on Roman as Roman hit him with a superman punch. That was when Seth rammed Randy into Roman as their heads collide into each other flooring Randy and dropping Roman to a knee. Rollins took the opportunity to bounce off the ropes and attempt to curb stomp Roman only for him to meet a superman punch as soon as he bounced off the ropes.

As Roman was getting pumped the crowd got louder as Roman was setting up Rollins for a spear as Rollins slowly rose to his feet and Roman itched to spear Rollins as finally Rollins made it to his feet and Roman howled with the crowd.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh" Roman and the entire building howled as Roman took off to spear Rollins only for Bayley and Jamie to yank Rollins out the ring as Nikki and Brie had their championships in hand as the authority started making their way up the ramp.

Roman watched them high tail it as the entire building booed. Paige had entered the ring to check on a staggering Randy Orton as he was struggling to get to his feet.

Roman glared at Rollins and the authority as Rollins held his championship over his head while rubbing his neck as Bayley was doing the same.

Paige stood next to Roman as she glared and pointed at Bayley before saying something nobody could catch. However Roman turned as Randy shot up to his feet and delivered a earth shattering RKO to Reigns as he clutched onto his stomach and standing over Roman glaring down at him sending the crowd into a frenzy.

Paige turned around to look down at Roman as she and Randy stood over him before she looked at Randy with a glare as he looked back at her and smirked. Paige glare slowly turned into a smirk as she returned Randy's smirk right back at him before they both locked eyes with the authority and glared at them.

 _ **Hope you guys liked the chapter. It's a lot of work to try to get every detail of action into these stories like you guys don't understand. Seems like it's Every man for themselves heading into Fastlane as Roman speared Randy and he returned the favor with a RKO. Fastlane coming in the next chapter. A lot of action as the pay per view is always a two chapter event. Send reviews and comments. As well as predictions for the next 2 chapters.**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Hey guys back again with the double Chapter Pay-Per-View will Seth Rollins walk out of Memphis Tennessee still WWE World Heavyweight Champion? Let's see. Chapter 29**_

 _ **Fastlane part 1**_

The FedExForum was the host of the pay-per-view WWE Fastlane. Memphis Tennessee was electric! The stage was set and they was ready for a star pack lineup and a intense rival as the stage was set and the pay-per-view was ready to make an impact.

Paige bounced up and down as she had her hood on as she was so ready and focus for this. She have been waiting so long to get her hands on that traitor Bayley as tonight would be the night PCB would go face to face with Team Authority.

Paige bounced up and down as she closed her eyes and took in a deep breathe. She reopened them to the sight of Becky and Charlotte sitting near her staring at her.

"I see that fire in you Paige. It's ready to burst into flames." Charlotte said as Becky only tossed her chair across the locker room and stood face to face with Paige noses nearly touching as Paige continued to bounce.

"That's right! Tonight we go to war! We go to fucking war you hear me?! The Authority made you they golden girl! They gave you a family, a helping hand! They made you diva of the damn division. Then they took you out!" Becky said with hatred as she started to yell in Paige's face as Paige only glared as she continued to bounce her rage rising even more.

"They stabbed you in the back! And they replaced you! One of your closest friends betrayed you! She betrayed you and took your damn spot! She runs the damn show while you're just taking a backseat to her. She believe you're under her. You can't match her. You're not worth her time. But then!" Becky said and Paige stopped bouncing and only closed her eyes and looked down as she knew what Becky was about to say.

"But then they destroyed AJ. They Broke her spirit. Crush her childhood dreams. They damn near ended your sister's career. Now she's cripple. Barely can walk around her own house and care for herself. She's fucking useless to Punk and why? Because Bayley did what she set out to do. Brake AJ's spirit. Tonight! I need the new Paige! TONIGHT I NEED THE DIVA OF FUCKING TOMORROW! TONIGHT I NEED THE PAIGE WHO DOESN'T GIVES A SHIT ABOUT ANYBODY ELSE BUT HERSELF! TONIGHT I NEED THE DANGEROUS PAIGE, THE ANGRY PAIGE! I NEED YOU TO UNLEASH THAT NEW AGGRESSIVE SIDE OF YOU! BECAUSE TONIGHT WE GO TO WAR! NO TURNING BACK NO RUNNING AWAY! WE GO TO WAR! AND I NEED THE RAMPAIGE TONIGHT! tonight I need you to unleash your inner Viper!" Becky screamed in her face as Paige kept her eyes closed as listening about AJ had her veins popping out she was beyond pissed as Becky yelled out what she needed tonight. Paige only listened as she got angrier and angrier to the point she wanted to punch Becky in her face. Where she wanted to rip her head off. Paige felt herself tapping into her inner rage that was threatening to come out. She could hear her own voices starting to click in as Becky pep talk was doing exactly what she wanted it to do. Just one last push and the devil would be unleashed.

As Becky stepped even closer to Paige no space between them as Becky clenched her jaw and glared at Paige before whispering "Tonight I need you to be Paige Orton." That was enough to push

Paige over the cliff. That was enough to push Paige in the fire pits of hell. As her eyes shot opened and stared at Becky with one of the darkest most devilish eyes Becky had ever seen as Paige has gone to that place. The voices was shouting in her head as her inner Viper has been unleashed.

"So what are you going to do about it." Becky asked Paige as Paige only gave her the deepest glare ever.

"Eat, Sleep, Destroy, Repeat." Paige stated in a dark tone.

Triple H stood in his office with Bayley, The Bella's, and Seth standing in front of him. As he walked back and forth slowly.

"Tonight is a big night for us. Tonight we go to war people. Tonight we fight for diva supremacy." Triple H said as he walked in front of Bayley and the Bella's as Bayley glared at him.

"Tonight you three go to war with three other divas that won't hesitate to take you out. Divas who wants to dethrone you and divas who want that." Triple H said pointing to Bayleys Championship that hung over her shoulder.

"Paige would stop at nothing until she takes everything from you. Your title and your career. Tonight you would show her who the better diva is. Tonight you would show her why it is you that leads this divas division and not her! Tonight you will show her why you are the Champ!" Triple H said as Bayley readjusted the belt on her shoulder as she looked at Triple H with determination in her eyes.

"And that is why you would lead this team to victory tonight." Triple H said as Nikki smacked Bayley's Championship as Nikki nodded towards Bayley.

"But most importantly, we could be losing the WWE world Heavyweight champion tonight." Triple H came face to face with Seth Rollins as Triple H and Seth Rollins glared at each other.

"One slip up can cost us everything! One mistake just one and you could be walking out empty hand. Tonight you do battle with two superstars who wants what you have. The power, the Championship. Two superstars who's Jealous of you. Roman Reigns who can't get over the fact that I picked the better shield member to run this show. And Randy Orton who just couldn't see that his time is up and the

future is indeed now. SO TONIGHT YOU WOULD GO OUT THERE AS CHAMPION AND SHOW THEM WHY YOU ARE THE FUTURE OF THIS COMPANY! SHOW THEM WHY YOU ARE THE WWE CHAMPION. SHOW THEM WHY YOU ARE BETTER THEN THEM. SHOW THEM THAT YOU ARE INDEED THE MAN! show them why the future is now." Triple H said in Seth's Face as Seth raised his title into the air while staring at Triple H before making his exit with Bayley and the Bella's following.

Randy stood in his locker room as he bounced up and down. Randy waited for this moment. A shot at Seth Rollins and a shot at the WWE Championship. It's not a one on one match he had hoped for however but with that being the case Roman Reigns was just a road block from him getting to Seth and if that was the case so be it. Roman Reigns will fall Victim to the Viper. As Randy bounced up and down and went into that place as he remembered Seth Rollins tried to end his career. Not once but damn near twice. Him and Roman both when they put him through a table and separated his shoulder back in their shield days, and when Rollins curb stomped him onto the steel steps.

Randy muscles began to bulge as his anger rose. The voices in his head was telling him what he need to do. As Randy stretched and knew exactly what he had to do.

 _ **Match**_

"The following contest is a No Holds Barred 3 on 3 Tornado elimination tag match. Now in this match any and everything is legal. The only way to be eliminated is to be pinned or submit in the ring, this match is over until all three members from one team has been eliminated." Lillian said as Paige's theme blasted throughout the FedExForum Arena as the crowd went into a frenzy as Paige emerged from the curtains with Charlotte and Becky behind her as they made their way to the ring.

"Introducing first! Making their way to the ring, they are the team of Charlotte Flair, Paige and Becky Lynch! Team PCB!" Lillian said as Becky made her way into the ring as Paige got onto the apron and screamed while Charlotte did her trademark flip outside of the ring before entering the ring in a split then rolling into a standing position as PCB stood large in the middle of the ring with focus looks on their face.

Bayley's theme suddenly erupted throughout the arena with slight boos but mostly cheers as Bayley rose from the curtain with Nikki and Brie by her side as she stood on top of the stage and put her Championship in the air as her Bayley buddies rose up.

"And their opponents, making their way to the ring the team of Nikki and Brie Bella! And the wwe divas Champion Bayley! Team Authority." As Bayley and the Bella's made there way down to the ring as Bayley said something to the fans that wasn't PG as she and the Bella's made their way into the ring and immediately Bayley walked to Paige and raised her belt in the air as Bayley trashed talked Paige as the ref tried to break them apart as Paige was saying something back at her.

The match was ready to began as the ref rung the bell and immediately Paige speared Bayley between the ropes and onto the floor as they brawled on the outside as Charlotte and Nikki traded punches as Brie and Becky also traded punches. The fight had lost control earlier than what anybody expected as Paige and Bayley spilled into the crowd while Charlotte tossed Nikki out of the ring leading to Nikki pulling Charlotte out the ring by her leg and sending her arm first into the steel steps. While Brie sent Becky face first into the turnbuckle.

In the crowd Bayley rammed Paige's back into a railing as she started to rain down punches over and over and over on Paige where she then taunted her as she screamed at Paige. "THIS IS MY HOUSE!" Bayley took a fan popcorn shoving some in her mouth as she dumped the rest allover Paige.

Nikki went to ram Charlotte head into the steps as Charlotte blocked and countered where she rammed Nikki's head into the steel steps as Nikki grabbed her face and Charlotte nailed her with a big boot dropping Nikki.

Brie had also been tossed out the ring where she had been tossed on the announce table as Becky rammed her head over and over and over on the table.

Bayley and Paige was making their way back towards the barricade when Paige countered one of Bayley's punches and delivered a punch of her own as Bayley spinned around Paige quickly grabbed a fan's drink and threw Pepsi all in Bayley's face as Bayley screamed out loud holding her eyes as Paige clothesline Bayley over the barricade back to ringside. Paige was attempting to throw Bayley back into the ring where she was suddenly attacked from behind by Nikki Bella who had got rid of Charlotte for the moment by ramming her back into the ring post. Bayley and Nikki repeatedly attacked Paige stomping and punching on her as they both lifted Paige up by the hair and sending her back towards the barricade as Paige's head hit hard on the barricade before they tossed her into the ring.

Becky was attending to Brie as Becky t-boned suplexed Brie onto the cold hard floor while Nikki and Bayley attacked Paige as the odds was not in her favor. They sent Paige into the ropes and back as they both launched Paige into the air for a big back drop as Paige yelled out in pain. Bayley went for a cover on Paige as Charlotte slipped through and broke up the count at one and a half as Bayley and Nikki started to attack Charlotte as Paige fell out the ring.

After taking out Brie with a T-Bone suplexed, Becky rushed into the ring and attacked Nikki and even the odds for Charlotte as Charlotte countered Bayley and traded punches back and forth with Bayley as Becky stomped on Nikki in the corner.

Bayley ended the punch trade with a drop toe hold on Charlotte causing her to fall onto the second rope as Bayley bounced off the ropes attempting to ram Charlotte in her back but ran into a wicked clothesline from Becky that literally turned her inside out causing her to roll out the ring as Brie entered the ring and dropped Becky from behind.

Nikki rose from the corner as she ran right into a kick she didn't see from Paige as Paige then speared Brie out of the ring yet again spilling hard into the ground.

Carnage was the only way to describe this match as Bodies was screwed everywhere and no one was standing as the crowd chanted "This is awesome" showing their respect to the divas. Paige and Brie was up to there feet first as Paige launched Brie onto the announce table before climbing up and standing over her. Paige then put Brie into the PTO on top of the announce table as Paige dialed up the pressure and Brie screamed out of pain.

Paige knew she couldn't win out here but it was a win if she could damage Brie and take her out the match for a moment as she yanked back hard and screamed to the crowd as the crowd erupted.

In the Ring Becky had picked up Nikki and put her between her legs attempting to powerbomb her.

Paige had Brie in the PTO as Brie tapped out but didn't matter because she wasn't in the ring as Paige suddenly felt a sharp pain in her back as she released Brie from her hold.

Bayley picked up a chair from the time keeper's area as she folded it up and with all her strength whipped the chair around Paige's back as Paige finally released Brie. The shot could be heard all around the arena as the chair folded around Paige's back and for good measures she struck Paige again in the back while she was laid out on the floor as Paige rolled around in agony and pain. Bayley noticed in the ring Becky had finally picked Nikki up for a powerbomb as she held her high in the air.

Bayley entered the ring and struck Becky in the back with the chair as she dropped Nikki who landed on her feet and struck Becky with a vicious Elbow laying her out. Bayley rained down chair shot after chair shot on Becky's back as she screamed out in pain as Charlotte entered the ring only to run into a chair shot from Bayley.

Bayley threw the chair and grabbed both sides of Nikki's face as she placed her forehead onto hers.

"Finish her Nikki!" Bayley told Nikki as Nikki smirked and picked up Bayley and hoisted her up over her head onto her shoulders as she gave a devilish smirk as she gave Becky a back shattering rack attack before pinning Becky.

"1…..2….3" the Bell was rung as Nikki and Bayley shoved Becky out of the ring. "Becky Lynch has been eliminated!" Lillian said as Bayley and Nikki then attacked Charlotte who was laid out in the ring. Bayley then pushed Nikki.

"That's what I'm talking about! Now let's finish her off! Go get a table!" Nikki only smirked as she exited the ring and pulled out a table from under the ring to a huge pop from the crowd as she slide the table into the ring as Bayley set it up in the middle of the ring.

Bayley picked up Charlotte and put her head between her legs as she signaled to the crowd it was over. Attempting to power bomb Charlotte through the table however before she could pick Charlotte up Bayley was struck from behind by Paige with a kendo stick.

Paige struck Bayley in the back with a Kendo stick before striking Nikki in her leg, then her arm, then her back, then the back of her head as Nikki finally dropped to the floor and rolled in pain. Paige removed the table from the center of the ring and promoted it up into the corner.

Brie entered the ring as Paige swung the Kendo stick at Brie only for Brie to dodge it and bounce off the rope to hit Paige with a running knee. "Brie mode!" Brie yelled out to the crowd as Paige rose to her knees and Brie kicked her repeatedly to the chants of "yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" As the crowd was in a frenzy as Brie charged up the last kick.

Paige was taking the abuse from Brie as Brie stopped her assault for a mere second to charge up the final blow as Paige was struggling to get herself together. Out of the corner of her eye she notice Charlotte in the corner rising to her feet and the corner opposite was the table she just set up as it clicked in her head as Brie took too long to finish her off as Brie attempted to kick Paige head off only for Paige to duck it and have Brie spin around as Paige pushed her from behind towards the table as Brie stopped herself and turned around into a rib crushing spear as the spear sent her and Charlotte crashing through the table. As the crowd chanted "Holy shit!" Nikki rose to her feet only to have Paige charge at her and clothesline her taking them Both out the ring so that Charlotte could pin Brie.

Charlotte struggled to turn Brie over as she was in so much pain. As she finally and slowly turned over Brie's dead weighted body and fell lifelessly into a cover.

"1….2….3!" The ref counted as the ref cheered as Charlotte rolled off of Brie. "Brie Bella has been eliminated" Lillian said as Brie rolled out the ring.

Outside the ring not a moment later Bayley and Nikki was pounding on Paige as Paige tried to fight back but the numbers game was catching up to her. Charlotte in a last effort with all her strength climbed up on top of the turnbuckle and performed a moonsault to the outside into all three divas as they all spilled out onto the outside laid out as the FedExForum was in a frenzy and stood clapping for a standing Ovation for the divas and their performance.

Charlotte was the first one to her feet as she grabbed Bayley and tossed her into the ring. Bayley struggled to her feet as she finally met a boot to the face as she got flattened in the ring.

Charlotte was going for the kill as she yelled out "WOOOOOOOO!" To the crowd before applying the figure four onto Bayley who screamed out in pain as she tried to punch Charlotte on her legs to try to get out as Charlotte finally applied the figure 8 sending Memphis Tennessee into a frenzy. The roof became unglued as Bayley yelled out in pain in the center of the ring as the ref asked her did she want to tap.

"Tap,tap,tap,tap!" The crowd chanted as Bayley was near her breaking point as she felt herself slipping. She was near her end when suddenly the pressure was there no more.

Nikki rose to her feet before Paige as Paige tried to grab Nikki's leg but just couldn't get there quick enough as Nikki slid into the ring and struck Charlotte in the head saving Bayley as Bayley clutched onto her leg in pain.

Nikki rose to her feet and so did Charlotte as Charlotte charged at Nikki only for Nikki to try to exit the ring and Charlotte to try to pull her back as Nikki tried to get away.

Nikki suddenly takes the eyes of Charlotte as Charlotte released Nikki and held her eyes as she walked right into a Bayley to Belly as Bayley went for a cover.

"1….2…...3!" The ref counted as Bayley still clutched onto her leg. "Charlotte has been eliminated" Lillian said as Nikki tossed Paige into the ring as her and Bayley stood over her as she struggled to her feet.

"It's over Paige! You lost! We run this damn division." Bayley said as she taunted the crowd.

Paige however wasn't going to give in that easy as she kicked Bayley in the gut and struck Nikki, to kick Bayley again and strike Nikki as the crowd cheered her on. As she went to kick Bayley again but this time she grabbed it and shook her head at Paige as Nikki flattened Paige with a vicious elbow. Just like she did her own sister at summerslam. Paige laid flat out on the mat as Bayley signaled it was done and over.

Nikki picked up Paige and shoved her into Bayley as Bayley gave her a Bayley to Belly as she confidently slid into a cover.

"1…..2…" Paige however kicked out shocking Bayley and the arena as she off instant kicked out.

Bayley suddenly got angry and stood up and yelled at Nikki. "PICK HER UP NOW!" she shouted as Nikki picked her up and shoved her into Bayley again but this time Paige slipped under Bayley's arm and sent her crashing into Nikki who fell out the ring near commentary as Bayley turned into a kick to the face as Paige quickly picked her up and delivered a rampaige to Bayley as she quickly rolled into a cover.

"1…..2…...3" The ref counted as the arena went into a frenzy as Paige just eliminated the Divas champion. "Bayley had been eliminated!" Lillian said as Paige crawled around the ring looking for Nikki.

Suddenly the crowd reaction changed as Paige took notice meaning someone was coming as she seen Brie making her way down to the ring and onto the apron as the ref attempted to block her from getting into the ring. Paige spotted Nikki struggling to her feet by commentary as Paige walked over and stuck her head between the ropes and reached down and grabbed Nikki by the hair.

Nikki was sent out of the ring where suddenly Bayley was eliminated. As Nikki snatched the divas championship from timekeeper's area as she made her way back to ringside where she played possum. She noticed Brie distracting the ref as Bayley struggled to make it to her feet. "Perfect" she thought as she felt Paige grab her hair and pull her up where she struck Paige in the face with the Divas Championship as Paige stumbled right into a Bayley to Belly as Bayley then slid out the ring as Nikki slid into the ring and into a cover as Brie finally got down and the ref noticed Nikki was pinning Paige.

"1…...2….3" The ref counted as the crowd slightly booed as the bell was rung.

"Paige had been eliminated! Therefore the winners of the match are Brie, Bayley and Nikki Bella! Team Authority!" As Nikki them started to play and she laid out onto the mat and so much pain as the ref checked on Paige.

Bayley entreated the ring with her Championship still limping as Brie entered holding her neck as she helped Nikki to her feet. They all grouped hugged before they all raised their hands in the air standing over Paige who was being checked on as Bayley raised her Championship in her other hand.

"We run this damn company!" Bayley yelled out to the crowd as they booed.

 _ **Part 1 finish guys. I know it's a really long long chapter but I wanted every detail of the match in there for more action and excitement for you guys. Bayley and the Bella's defeating PCB? Wow who seen that coming? Please ignore all the mistakes. I hope you guys like it and don't forget to review and send comments. Thank you and love you guys! Part 2 right around the corner so read on**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**So here you guys go Part 2 of the pay per view. Remember to comment and leave reviews on your thoughts about the chapter and also what you think. So happy to make it the chapter 30 felt like yesterday guys we was on chapter 1. So on with Chapter 30.**_

 _ **Fastlane part 2**_

Paige came through the curtain holding her neck as she struggled to walk. She was sore and felt so weak. She walked past numerous of superstars and divas congratulating her on having one of the greatest divas match they ever saw. It didn't matter to her though because she lost. She let herself and her team down.

Paige felt so weak as her legs was about to give out as she almost fell but she felt arms wrap around her holding her up as she looked down at the arms and seen skull tattoos all over his arms as she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Please let me go." Paige said as she tried to take his arms off of her as they only got tighter.

"Let me go Dammit!" Paige said louder as she tried even harder to get out of his grip

"Relax Paige. I know how you feel. Don't be hard on yourself. You gave it your all. I'm not the one to really watch divas matches but that match was the greatest match I've seen in a decade. You should be proud." Randy said as Paige sight and turned in his arms and looked at him while still holding her neck.

"How can you say that? I blew it out there. I cost my team the match. I let everyone down. All the fans, Becky, Charlotte, Myself" Paige said as she looked up at him.

"You!" Paige said as he raised his eyebrow.

"I know how bad you want to take down the Authority for what they done to you. Hell I want to take them down as well that's how we formed this alliance. But I failed you tonight. I failed at taking down the authority tonight. I let you down Randy and I'm sorry. I just wasn't good enough. They now have supremacy in the divas division. I know you're disappointed in me." Paige said as she looked down as she laid her head on his chest. Randy only thought about something as he stared off into deep thought. After a moment of not hearing him reply Paige spoke.

"Randy?" Paige asked but got no response. "Randy?" Paige said finally looking up at him as she locked eyes with him as he was staring off at nothing just looking at her. She looked at his blank expression face as it look like he was in deep thought.

"Probably thinking about how to drop me." Paige thought and frowned at that as she looked down as she felt his arms wrap around her tighter to her surprise and looked up at him again as his expression seem to change to thoughtful.

"Paige. I'm not disappointed. You showed out there tonight that you aren't a average diva. You're more than just a diva, you're a wrestle, a superstar. You went out there and performed your heart out that's all I can asked for. And you fail to realize something you know. Brie and Bayley was eliminated from the match. Brie distracted the ref and Bayley personally eliminated you by hitting you with her special move. Even though it was a No Holds Barred match once Eliminated you can not involve yourself into the match. Meaning you got screwed. Meaning if Brie and Bayley wasn't there you most likely would of won. Also you fail to realize that Bayley can't say she own the division because you pinned her. All by yourself, no Becky, no Charlotte. Just you, you eliminated and pinned the wwe divas champion. Think about that." Randy said as he let go of Paige and kissed Paige on the head before making his way down to gorilla position leaving Paige in deep deep thought as she came to realization.

 _ **Match**_

" _ **The following is a Triple Threat Match! And it is for the WWE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP!"**_

Seth Rollins theme blasted throughout the arena as the main event was near its start as the FedExForum got on their feet for the Champion as he made his presence felt to the crowd of boos as he laughed to himself. Seth Rollins beat his chest as he made his way down to the ring. The crowd was ready and so was Rollins as he made his way on top of the ropes and held his title into the air as he made his way in.

Roman Reigns theme blasted through the arena as the crowd erupted into flat out boos. Roman Reigns made his way down the arena from the crowd as he slapped fans hands on his way down the stairs. Roman was game as he declared he would walk out of Fastlane WWE Champion. As Roman made his way over the barricade into ringside as he focus his eyes into the ring at the wwe Championship. Roman Reigns got on the ropes and put his fist in the air as the crowd booed. Roman and Seth stood in the ring as Roman said something to Seth making his way over to him as the ref broke them up as everybody anticipated Randy's arrival.

Randy jumped up and down backstage as he heard his music play as the crowd erupted. Randy took in a deep breathe as he knew it was showtime.

Paige smiled looking at the curtain listening to the roar of the crowd as his music played as she held the ice pack on her neck and looked at him.

"Go get them my little Viper." Paige said as she slapped Randy on his ass and watched him disappear into the crowd.

Randy appeared to the roar of the crowd as he was in all Viper mode. Randy bounced up and down on the stage as he slowly made his way down to the ring the way only Randy can. Randy slowly made his way up the steps as he locked eyes with Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins as he walked right passed them and onto the apron. As he stood and looked out into the crowd before slowly doing his signature pose to cheers.

Randy bounced up and down as he was set to get it on. "Introducing first! The Challengers! From Pensacola Florida Roman Reigns!" The crowd erupted in loud boos as Roman just stood large. "From Missouri! RANDY! ORTON!" As the crowd erupted into cheers as Randy got onto the ropes and did his trademark pose yet again. "And from Davenport Iowa! He is the WWE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION! SETH ROLLINS!" As Seth held his title in the air to boos and cheers as the main event was set to takeoff.

Randy bounced in the corner as Roman sat on the turnbuckle as Seth preyed and gameplan. The atmosphere was electric as the bell rung and the main event had begun. Randy wasted no time in charging at Seth Rollins raining down punches on Rollins in the corner as Roman threw Randy to the side and started raining down punches on Seth Rollins himself.

Randy threw Roman Reigns to the side and started raining down punches again. Roman turned Randy around as Randy dropped Roman with a hard strike.

Rollins attempted to attack Randy as he countered and struck Rollins over and over and over as he then clothesline Rollins out of the ring as Randy turned around to run into a hard strike from Roman stumbling Randy as Roman kept up his assault as Randy kicked Roman in the gut and gave him a European uppercut. Randy sent Roman into the ropes only for Seth to pull Reigns out of the ring and send him crashing into the steel steps as Seth entered the ring duckin Randy's strike and hitting Randy with spinning hook slam. Seth pumped his chest as he bounced off the ropes and hit a rollin senton onto Roman Reigns outside the ring as he shouted "WHO'S THE MAN!" as the crowd booed

Seth entered the ring and charged at Randy only to get caught with a power slam by Randy as Randy went for a early cover as Seth kicked out at one. Randy picked up Seth only for Seth to attack Randy with kicks to the leg and a jumping kick to the head that Randy ducked who attempted to German suplex Rollins as he countered by landing a backflip as he turned into a clothesline from Roman Reigns. Reigns then hit a jumping clothesline onto Randy. As Reigns then repeatedly hit clotheslines onto Randy in the corner as he then bounced off the ropes and crushed Randy with a hard clothesline.

As the match started to heat up Roman Reigns seemed to be taking over as the fight spilled to the outside. Randy was lent over the apron outside as Roman Reigns sent Seth Rollins flying over the announce table as Reigns came around and attempted the drive by On Randy who slipped out the way as he quickly grabbed him by the head and draped him over the apron as he spiked DDT Reigns onto the outside floor.

Randy was going to that place as he hyped up the crowd as he spun around and pounded on the ground stalking Roman Reigns as Reigns slowly rose to his feet. Randy attempted a RKO however Reigns countered it and sent Randy face first into the ring post busting him wide open. Roman rolled into the ring unaware he was walking right into Seth Rollins who attempted a springboard high knee as he launched himself into the air and ran right into a superman punch. Roman Reigns was feeling it. He was ready to deliver the final blow as he was amped up in the corner as he stalked and preyed on Rollins as out the corner of his eye he notice J&J security making their way into the arena and onto the apron as he superman punched Jamie noble off the apron as Seth rolled him up into a pin.

"1….2…." Roman kicked out as Roman quickly got up and hit Seth with another superman punch as Roman went for a cover.

"1….2…." The count was broken up by Kane and Joey Mercury who started to attack Roman Reigns as Seth finally started to recover as he was ordering out instructions.

Roman Reigns fought back as he struck Joey mercury then struck Kane, then struck Seth Rollins, then struck a recovering Jamie Noble who had just entered the ring then ran into a chokeslam from Kane.

The authority stood over Reigns as Seth ordered things out.

"Kane! Dismantle the announce table! Jamie and Joey pick him up!" Seth shouted out as Kane exited the ring and started taking apart the announce table as Joey and Jamie picked up Reigns lifeless body as they tossed Reigns out the ring.

Seth ordered J&J security to pick up Reigns as they place one arm over each of their shoulders as Rollins mocked Reigns and howled to the crowd. As he was looking to put Roman through the table shield style.

However Randy had finally recovered and took out Rollins as he sent Kane crashing into the ring post, sent Jamie over into the timekeeper's area and kicked Joey in the gut before sending him crashing into the barricade. Randy entered the ring as he lou thes prez Seth Rollins as he rain down punches onto Rollins.

Randy lost a lot of blood as his face was covered in nothing but blood as he still found the energy to keep going. Randy hyped up the crowd as he was going for the kill as he pounded onto the mat as Rollins slowly rose to his feet as Jamie entered the ring and ran right into a RKO as the crowd went into a frenzy as Randy went to RKO Rollins who countered by rolling up Randy rolling him right up into a kick to the face as Rollins went for a cover.

"1….2…." as Seth got a near fall and couldn't believe he didn't win right there. Seth setup Randy for a pedigree as he waited and waited until Randy finally made it to his feet as he kicked Randy in the gut and set him up for a pedigree as Randy countered and attempted a RKO as he met face first with a superman Punch as Reigns re entered the match as the crowd booed.

Reigns clothesline Rollins over and over making a comeback as he sent Rollins into the ropes then dropped him with a Samoan Drop.

Reigns was getting fired up as he set up For a spear. Both Rollins and Orton got up at the same time as Orton stood behind Rollins as Reigns howled to the crowd and charged at Seth who hurdled over Reigns as Orton caught a diving Reigns with a RKO as Joey pulled Randy out of the ring as Rollins swooped in for a cover as Randy attempted and struggled to make it back into the ring.

"1….2…." Reigns however still kicked out of the count as Rollins was in disbelief as the crowd gasp and Randy blew out a breathe he didn't know he was holding in as he floored Joey mercury.

Randy entered the ring and rained down punches on Rollins as he and Rollins went back and forth as Randy was leaking even more blood than Before as he gave Rollins a European uppercut. Sending him out the ring as Randy turned right into a superman punch as Reigns wasted no time as he preyed on Orton as Randy struggled to his feet. Joey entered the ring and ran right into a spear as Jamie got on the apron and Reigns hit him with a superman punch as he turned around into a earth shattering RKO as the crowd went into a frenzy as Randy slowly tried to crawl into a cover. Randy finally covered Reigns as he was feeling weak from the lost of blood as Randy could barely hook Reigns leg.

"1….2.." The ref counted with the crowd counting with him and right before the three count however Randy was pulled out of the ring by Kane who quickly wrapped his hand around Randy's throats and choked slammed Randy through the announce table. The reaction of the crowd was electric as Randy went crashing through the table as the crowd chanted "Holy shit!" as Randy was laid out on the outside floor on a broken announce table in a bloody mess as it looks like the Authority yet again costed Randy the WWE Championship.

Kane entered the ring and tried to strike Reigns who ducked and bounced off the ropes and landed a gut wrenching spear onto Kane.

As Roman got up and turned straight into a pedigree from Seth Rollins as Rollins covered Reigns.

"1...2….3!" The ref counted as Rollins theme blasted throughout the arena. "Here is your winner! AND STILL THE WWE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION! SETH ROLLINS!" Lillian said as the crowd erupted in boos as Rollins struggled to his feet. The ref gave Rollins his championship as Rollins snatched his championship from the ref and held it over his head.

"I'm the fucking man! This is my company! MY SHOW!" Seth yelled out into the crowd as he got onto the top rope and looked around the ring at all the carnage as bodies was screwed everywhere. From J&J laid out to Kane rolling in pain looking up at Seth. To a Roman Reigns who's prone on the barricade looking down and a laid out Randy being checked on by medical team and trainers. As Seth stood tall and held his championship over his head. He came into FedExForum Champion and will be leaving FedExForum as Champion.

 _ **Chapter 30 has come to a close and so have the pay per view. How do you guys feel about Seth Rollins walking out of tonight as Champion? Send reviews guys. Please tell me what you think about the chapters as well as how you're feeling about the story. Chapter 31 coming real soon**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Hey guys back again with another chapter. Hope you guys like it and don't forget to comment and review. So enjoy Chapter 31.**_

Raw was electric as they had just came off a Successful pay-per- view as raw had kicked off with the Authority making their presence felt early.

They would be having a toast as they celebrated a successful ppv. The Authority stood in the center of the ring with a large table in the center covered with expensive wine and champagne. The Authority along with J&J security, Kane, Nikki and Brie Bella, Bayley and Seth Rollins all stood in the ring around the table as Triple H stood front and center of them as the crowd erupted in boos.

"Now we are gathered here today to celebrate the future of the wwe. We are here to celebrate the most successful pay per view we have had in recent memories as yesterday went down in history as one of the greatest. We celebrate the fact that last night held the most memorable matches and also held the match of the year. Not only that we celebrate the wwe and the way this company is heading. The success this company is having as we do what's best for business. Tonight we make a toast." Triple H said as they all picked up a cup as Triple H gave the MIC to Stephanie.

"The first toast goes to The Bella's and the WWE Divas Champion." Stephanie said as she held her drink in the air as the crowd erupted in boos and the divas stepped up and smiled at Stephanie.

"Last night you three claimed supremacy as last night you dominated. Last night you three went to war and came out beaten, battered and bruised but came out victories. Last night you proved that not only are y'all unstoppable, y'all also showed and proved that you ruin the divas revolution. Also on top of that you three put on a show like no other. Because of you three the ratings went through the roof last night as y'all made history. Putting on the match of the year and stealing the show inside the FedExForum Arena I can't say anything else but to say I'm so proud of you guys." Stephanie said as Bayley and the Bella's smiled at her before they all clicked their drinks together and taking a drink as the crowd booed.

Stephanie handed the microphone back to triple H. "And last but certainly not least, this next toast goes out to the WWE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!" Triple H shouted as the crowd really erupted in boos and Seth only laughed.

"Not one! But two wwe superstars, no two of the top wwe superstars failed victim to the Future as you walked in to FedEX Forum and walked out of FedExForum as Champion. Two superstars who wanted nothing more than to pick you apart! Two jealous superstars who can't get over the fact that you are indeed the man. Last night you proved the future is here! The future is now! And to be the man you have to beat the man!" Triple H said as all the guys clicked their drinks together and dunk.

However not a moment later Randy's theme blasted throughout the arena sending the arena into a frenzy as Seth Rollins only threw his hands up in frustration and Stephanie rolled her eyes when she seen Randy making his way out with Paige skipping right beside him.

Randy made his way down the ramp rubbing his face as Paige had a smirk on her face as she hopped down the ramp next to Randy.

Seth and triple H stood side by side as they stood front and center with J&J and Kane behind them as well as Stephanie, the Bella's and Bayley.

Randy entered the ring along with Paige standing right next to him as Randy picked up 2 glass and poured him and Paige a cup knowing nobody was going to do a damn thing about it as she handed Paige a cup and she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry Pardon me but I think you gave a toast to the wrong guys here. So we are out of here right now to give our own little toast." As him and Paige held their drinks in the air.

"I would like to toast J&J security and Kane as you two helped Rollins survive last night. Without you guys Rollins would be champion no more so I applaud you for doing a excellent job." Randy said as he glared at them.

"The hell do you want Orton!" Seth yelled out of frustration as Paige only started sipping her drink slowly.

"You know damn well what I want! Last night I was screwed! I want another shot at the wwe champion. Last night you didn't beat me, you beat Roman. And the last time I checked I won the royal Rumble so I'm guaranteed a 1 on 1 match for the wwe championship and I want it at wrestlemania!" Randy declared as the crowd erupted into yes chants.

"Woah woah woah hold on now! You can't go around thinking you can make matches now who the hell you think you are." Seth said as he beamed in the mic.

"And the last time I checked you cashed in your wrestlemania rights at Fastlane and you lost! I beat you and Roman Reigns! So I have nothing to prove by facing you at wrestlemania. So my answer is no." Seth beamed as the crowd booed and Randy only closed his eyes and smiled.

"So how about you and your British bulldog get the hell out of here" Seth said referring to Paige as he pointed at her and Randy slapped his hand away from her and stood in front of her as the crowd "oooohhhhh" Paige only cocked her head to the side and smirked as she took the mic from Randy.

"Thanks for the introduction dickless!" Paige said as the crowd "oooohed" even louder and Bayley got pissed and got in the face of Paige.

"How about you watch your damn mouth when you're talking to the face of this company. The present and the future. The champion. Something you will never ever be again! I don't even know why you're out here, you lost last night! We won! I give credit when credit is do. No one even have the guts to challenge us and the authority. But you, you have balls like steel and I give you that. Y'all took us through hell last night and almost beat us. But like Randy here you came up short!" Bayley said as she smirked into the mic as the crowed "oooohed" and Paige rolled her tongue around her mouth and glared her nose as Seth laughed and Randy glared at him.

I bet you feel like you're on top of the world right now don't you? Your champion and all. I hope your enjoying your 2 minutes of fame because 2 minutes is what you're use to ain't that right Seth Rollins!" Paige said as she made a puppy face at Rollins as the crowd "ohhhhhhh" even louder stirring the pot as Randy laughed at Seth who anger only rose as Bayley was beyond annoyed.

"This is our ring! This is our company and I am its champion! So this is my damn revolution. I own you so I suggest you get the hell out. Don't you even dare try to challenge me at wrestlemania because it's not happening!" Bayley said with anger as Paige only looked at her before smirking.

Paige then looked at Randy and laughed. "You know I knew you was gonna say that. So I did a little research. Every since the royal rumble the nice, always happy, always huggable Bayley turned into this bitch ass, coward ass, sell out asss champion! And I always wondered why did she do it. why would Bayley side with them and target me and AJ. We was such good friends." Paige said as she then smirked at Randy.

"Then Randy over here made me realize something," she then smirked at Bayley. "You're jealous of me and AJ. You're jealous that me and AJ was getting the spotlight why you just sat in the back in our shadow. You're jealous because AJ was the longest reigning champion while I was a two time champion and the first ever woman to hold both the nxt championship and divas championship at the same time! You also jealous because we was getting the spotlight from our war with these back stabbing raccoons you call family. Your jealous Bayley admit it. Supremacy you say? You have supremacy over the divas division? Here's another reason that you don't like me and don't want to face me at wrestlemania! Because you can't beat me!" Paige said in Bayley face as Bayley only glared.

"I know you still remember March 20, 2013!" Paige said as suddenly Bayley eyes went from a glare to a hate stare as she dropped the belt off her shoulder and her expression changed.

"Oh that's right, march 20, 2013 was your NXT debut. Oh and who was your opponent? Yours truly and I beat you on your wrestling debut.

Or how about August 5, 2013 when I beat you again! And last night even though we lost last night because you and Brie got involved even though y'all was eliminated which is quite frankly a forfeit! Even though that happened I beat you again!" Paige said getting into Bayley face as they stood nose to nose and Randy only glared a hole through Seth Rollins.

"From all the way from NXT all the way to now! One thing is clear and only one thing is clear. You can't beat me. You talk about diva supremacy? You talk about this is your company? Yeah you might be the champ for now but you can't beat me. You don't own this division. You don't have supremacy until you defeat me! You don't want to face me at wrestlemania because deep down inside you know deep inside that you're afraid of me. You know you can't beat me one on one and you're afraid of me. All the anger you have knowing I was getting the spotlight, all the fans, the championships Reigns I was getting while you sat in the back and watch me go to the top numerous of times. The hatred you have for me because you know you can't beat me blew up and here we are now. So Bayley you want supremacy? You want to own the title of Queen of the revolution? You want that demon off of your back? That weight off your shoulders? Me, you, wrestlemania for that divas championship and you show me that you aren't a second rate diva and beat me one on one. Show that you truly are a champion and fight me one on one with no outside know that demon won't get off your back until you've beaten me. You want revenge? How about you do it in front of million of fans on the grandest stage of them all." Paige said as Bayley face expression changed again as her and Paige stood nose to nose and the crowd erupted into "yes" chants as the roof became unglued.

Stephanie however stepped up. "Okay okay that's enough! Paige I don't know who you think you are but if you want a match at wrestlemania! You're going to have to earn it!" Stephanie said as Paige glared at her and the crowed booed.

"So tonight here on raw there we be a fatal 4 …." Stephanie started before Bayley cut her off.

"Wait!" Bayley said looking down as Stephanie looked at her in a shock expression as well as Paige and Seth.

Bayley closed her eyes before looking up at Paige with fire in her eyes. More fire than Paige had ever seen from somebody other than herself. Bayley came face to face with her as Paige glared and her nose flared.

"Your right. I haven't beaten you. My debut match still rings in the back of my head. I will never forget that match. I worked my entire life to get there and to lose my first match in this business to somebody who's not even worth my time is a slap to my face. That weight on my shoulder gets heavier and heavier every day and the more I go on the more I can't handle it no more. So mark my words I am going to cripple you! I am going to end your fucking career! I am going to destroy you! I am going to embarrass you in front of the entire world. Because this is my damn show and I am the greatest diva of all fuckin time! SO YOU WANT A MATCH A WRESTLEMANIA! ME AND YOU ONE ON ONE FOR THE TITLE?" Bayley screamed in the mic as the building began erupting into "yes" chants as Bayley looked at Stephanie as Stephanie was saying don't do it.

Bayley then looked back at Paige who was smirking with a glare. "YOUR ON!" Bayley yelled in Paige's face as Bayley anger rose like none before as the roof came off the building as Bayley and Paige trashed talked each other as Nikki and Brie tried to pull Bayley away from Paige as Stephanie got in the middle of them as Seth face palmed himself and shook his head.

Stephanie only sighed and looked at Bayley "If that's what you want then So I guess it's settled. At wrestlemania for the divas championship it will be Bayley vs Paige!" The crowd erupted into "yes" chants as the building became unglued.

"And as far as this match goes." Triple H spoke catching Randy's and Seth's attention. "Randy's right" Triple H said as Randy smirked and Seth looked at him like he was crazy.

"But also Seth's right. You did cash in your rights at Fastlane but it wasn't a one on one match." Triple H said as he wiped his face.

"So here's what we're going to do. You seem like you created this real close bond with Paige here I see." Triple H said as he looked at Paige and Paige looked at him with a surprised look on her face as Randy's eyes burned through Triple H.

"But Randy how much do you believe in her? How much faith do you put in her?" Stephanie asked as Paige looked at Randy and Randy looked back at her and nodded.

"Well then you're going to need all that faith because she has your future in her hands." Stephanie said as Paige eyebrow rose and looked at stephanie weirdly

"Tonight here on raw Paige will face Bayley, Nikki, and Brie in a 3 on 1 Handicap match! And if she wins then you get your match with Seth Rollins at Wrestlemania. But however if she loses. Not only do you don't get your match. You have to resign and never ever come back!" Stephanie said as the crowd slightly gasp as Bayley and the Bella's smirked as Seth laughed.

Paige in shock stood there frozen. Randy's job, no his life was in her hands. She felt her breath get caught as she was struggling to breathe

"Good luck Paige!" Stephanie said as she dropped the mic and proceeded to leave with the rest of the authority following as Paige still stood there frozen.

Paige paced back and forth as she nervously pulled her hair out her head. Randy entered his locker room to see Paige nervously walking back and forth.

"Paige?" Randy said as Paige began to ramble.

"Omg omg omg Randy I can't do this! I can't do this! I'm sorry but I can't have your life in my hands! Omg what if I lose Randy. Oh no oh no oh no. This is so much pressure Randy I don't think…" Randy suddenly kissed Paige to get her to Shutup as Paige relaxed in his arms and kissed him back.

Randy pulled away slowly as Paige looked down. "I believe in you Paige. You can do this. I have no problems putting my entire career in your hands. I trust you, I believe in you now focus.

Randy put his hands on each side of her head as she put her hands on his arm. "Randy this is your entire career! Everything you work for. Your legacy! Your 12 time championship reign! It's all in my hands. The name Orton alone is too much for me to handle. Every generation of a Orton lies on this moment right here. Cowboy BoB Orton! Every single one Randy. Alana! If I let Alana down and lose here tonight. I would have let that little girl down. That little girl who watches this show every Monday to watch her hero do what he does best. And for all that to stop because of a diva? She would hate me forever Randy!" Paige rambled on.

"Paige stop!Stop thinking like that because you're not losing tonight. You're not just some average diva alright. Your Paige! No better yet your Saraya-Jade Bevis! Wrestling is in your blood. You come from a lifeline of wrestlers! Hell you even wrestled in your mother's stomach. You were literally born for this. You thrive on moments like these, to show you are resilient, and a fighter. Bayley, Nikki, or Brie are not on the same level as you. So you take that weight that you have on your shoulder and use it as motivation because tonight you will win. Also you're not alone. I have your back trust me." Randy said as Paige took a deep breath and nodded.

Paige kissed him deeply one last time as she thought this maybe the last time she ever get to stand in a wwe locker room with Randy as she never wanted to let go.

Paige pulled away slowly as she felt electricity flow through her body as she held on to his arms.

"I'm ready" she beamed at him before she left the locker room.

 _ **Match**_

Bayley theme blasted throughout the arena as the crowd erupted in boos as Bayley appeared along with Brie and Nikki Bella. Bayley only rolled her eyes.

"The following contest is a 3 on 1 Handicap match! And in this match if Paige wins Randy Orton will go on to wrestlemania to face Seth Rollins for the wwe championship. However, if Paige loses Randy Orton will have to resign." Lillian said as Bayley made her way into the ring with Brie and Nikki Bella as they stood center of the ring as Bayley just looked into the crowd.

The crowd anticipated Paige's arrival as the crowd just chanted Paige name. "Paige! Paige! Paige Paige!" As suddenly "stars in the night" blasted throughout the arena as Paige emerged from the curtain as the building erupted into cheers. Paige wasn't her normal self today as this match was bigger than her and possible her career. Paige looked out into the crowd as she walked down the ramp focus as she knew the weight of an entire generation was on her shoulder.

"Making her way to the ring! Paige!" Paige made her into the ring as she took off her hood as she was ready to do battle for the sake of her boyfriend and his entire family.

Paige locked eyes with Bayley who glared right back at her from the other side of the ring. As the ref signaled for the bell to ring getting this match underway.

Paige circled the ring as Nikki tried to grab Paige's hair and Paige turned around and attacked Nikki knocking her off the ropes as Bayley attacked Paige from behind and attacked her in the corner.

Bayley stomped on Paige over and over and over as Bayley tagged in Brie and she took her turn to stomp on Paige

Randy sat as his eyes glued to the screen as Paige was being dominated by Bayley, Nikki and Brie.

"Come on Paige." Randy said in a low voice as he watched on.

Nikki had Paige in a headlock in the center of the ring as the crowd cheered her on. "RKO! RKO! RKO!" Paige heard throughout the arena as she realized what she was fighting for. Paige got back in the fight as she back dropped Nikki.

Paige struggled to catch her breath as she clothesline Nikki over and over before body slamming her and knocking Brie and Bayley off the ropes. Nikki got up to a sharp kick to the face by Paige.

Paige went for a cover where immediately she was pulled out the ring by Bayley as Bayley went to attack her but Paige dodged and struck Bayley before tossing her into the ring post. before she felt herself being pushed into the ring post from behind by Brie.

Brie picked up Paige who she then whipped into the barricade as Paige flipped upside down and hung over the barricade as Brie kneed her over and over in her ribs as Paige yelled out in pain.

Bayley then pushed Brie out the way as she gave a hanging Paige a rolling senton just like Kevin Owens would do as Paige lifeless body slid down the barricade as she folded laying on her neck.

Brie picked up Bayley and tossed Her back into the ring as Nikki went for the pin.

"1…...2….." The ref counted before Paige kicked out. Paige was battered and bruise as she laid face first on the mat.

Nikki tagged in Brie when they double suplexed Paige before Brie pinned Paige only for a two count.

Brie picked up Paige and Irish whipped her into the ropes only for Paige to hang on to the rope as Brie charged at her and she dropped toe hold Brie dropping her over the second rope as Paige got onto the apron and grabbed Brie by the hair befor repeatedly smashing her knee into Brie's chest over and over before screaming.

Bayley distracted the ref as Nikki tried to attack Paige but Paige kicked her in the gut and slammed her face first onto the apron. Paige tried to enter the ring when Brie caught Paige in between the ropes with a knee to the head laying her out.

Brie tagged in Bayley who quickly picked up Paige and gave Paige a Bayley to Belly suplex as she quickly pinned Paige. The room was sucked out of the arena as the crowd knew what was at stake here as Bayley pinned Paige

"1…..2…." Paige kicked out of a near fall sucking the air out of the arena as Bayley smacked the mat repeatedly in frustration.

Randy hopped out his seat as he blew out a breathe he didn't know he was holding as he rubbed his head.

Bayley held her head in frustration as she looked at Brie and shook her head. Bayley tagged in Nikki.

"End her now!" Bayley yelled at Nikki who picked Paige up and hoisted her up over her shoulder. Paige struggled to fight out as she got down and pushed Nikki into Bayley who fell into the ref as Brie entered the ring only for Paige to toss her out the other side of the ring.

Paige fought off Nikki as she finally dropped her with a kick to the face as she countered Bayley's attack and wrapped Bayley up to give her, her own Bayley to Belly suplex when pain shot up Paige's spine.

Brie whacked Paige in the back with a steel chair as the ref was still knocked out as Paige yelled out in pain. As Bayley took advantage and delivered another Bayley to Belly suplex.

Bayley looked down at a lifeless Paige as she ordered the Bella's to pick her up. The Bella's grab each of Paige's arm as the picked Paige up to her knees as Bayley got to eye level with Paige.

"You're so pathetic. Look at you! Randy must be blind! YOUR PATHETIC PAIGE!" Bayley said as she slapped Paige. She slapped Paige again as Paige then head butted Bayley. Bayley rage rose as she began raining down punches on a helpless defenseless Paige who was being held by the Bella's as Bayley assaulted Paige.

Bayley tried to reconstruct Paige's face. Tried to break her nose, break her jaw, gash her wide open.

"Randy won't want you after I'm done with you!" Bayley yelled as she slapped Paige one last time. Paige weakly looked up at her.

"Fuck you! You will never beat me Bitch." Paige said weakly as Bayley and smirked and shook her head as she picked up the chair and lined it up with Paige head before cocking back charging up a crushing chairshot to the head.

However suddenly Alexa Bliss theme hit as the crowd stood on their feet wondering why she was out here as Bayley smiled cheering on as Alexa strutted down the ramp with a unreadable face.

Alexa made her way into the ring as Paige's hair fell over her face as her head hung. Alexa looked at Bayley as Bayley put her hand up in defence.

"She's all yours." Bayley said before stepping to the Side and handing Alexa the chair as Alexa stepped in front of Paige and took the chair. Paige weakly looked up at Alexa with weak eyes.

Alexa moved Paige's hair from out her face as Paige looked at her as Alexa slowly smiled at her and stood next to Bayley.

Paige slowly smiled at Alexa and slightly laughed as Alexa only smirked at her before kicking Bayley in the gut and dropping her with a chairshot to the back.

Taken off guard and shocked Paige took advantage by grabbing both the Bella's arm and bringing them towards each other causing them to smash heads as Alexa hit Brie what looked to Paige like a RKO as the move got a huge pop as the crowd erupted as Paige hit Nikki with a Paige Turner.

Paige slowly pinned Nikki as Alexa rolled out and tossed the ref back into the ring. The ref slowly recovered as Paige what it felt like forever pinned Nikki. The ref slowly started to count.

"1…...2…...3" The ref finally counted as the crowd erupted into cheers and Alexa only smirked as the bell rung and she made her way up the ramp as Paige theme blasted throughout the arena.

"Here is your winner Paige!" Lillian said as Paige laid back first onto the mat staring up at the ceiling as she only talked to herself in her head.

"I did it bob, Alana! I did it." Paige said referring to Bob Orton and Randy's Daughter.

Paige somewhat limped backstage as she suffered a massive beating and also the bruises from yesterday still on her was killing her. Paige walked down the hall to see a Randy Orton sitting there with his tattooed arms crossed as he smirked at Paige.

"Well done Saraya well done!" Randy said as Paige broke into a smile and ran into Randy's arms as the weight on her shoulders finally lifted and she can now fully breath.

Randy rubbed her back as Paige pulled away from him and slapped him on his arm. "What in the hell happened to. "OH I will be there when you need me too. And I'm not alone." Hmph?" Paige asked as Randy only scratched the back of his head.

"I was getting the hell beaten out of me you know!." Paige declared as Randy cleared his throat.

"Well actually I was there to help you." Randy said as Paige raised her eyebrow confused as Randy then looked to the side as Paige seen Alexa Bliss making her way over to them as she stood next to Randy then it finally clicked in Paige head.

"You? Omg you? But why?" Paige asked uncertain and confused before as Alexa crossed her arms standing next to Randy.

"Simple. For me, not for you. See I don't like you and you don't like me but you had my trainers career In your hands. If you lost tonight I wouldn't have a trainer to train me no more so when he asked me to help you I couldn't turn it down. I'm trying to get better. I want to get better and i need him to be here for that to happen." Alexa said as she suddenly glared and stepped up to Paige. "Just don't let it happen again! Because the next time I won't be there to save that British white ass again so don't get use to this!' Alexa beamed as Paige only glared and Randy stood in the middle of them.

"Hey hey hey no need for that you guys. We are on the same team here. Alexa you're my student and Paige you're my girlfriend. so as long as I'm training Alexa you two will help eachother out by working together and getting along." Randy said as Paige crossed her arms and rolled her eyes as Alexa only rolled her eyes.

"am I understood." Randy beamed at both of them as Paige sighed.

"Yes Randy" Paige said looking at the ground as Randy looked at Alexa as she rolled her eyes.

"Fine whatever as long as you're training me Idc." Alexa said as She crossed her arms.

"Good." Randy said before turning and making his way down the hall as Paige and Alexa watched him go as Paige looked at Alexa and she only rolled her eyes and walked off as Paige sighed before following Randy.

 _ **Hey hey guys hope you like the chapter. What do you think about the Alexa Bliss and Paige partnering. I swear that was not planned it just happened out of nowhere but I know exactly where to go with it. Give me your thoughts guys and send reviews. Also I notice I make really dumb and childish spelling mistakes and I'm sorry don't kill me.**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Hey hey guys I'm terribly sorry for the major delay. I've been so busy lately and I haven't had enough time to write but have no fear. I hate stories that start and don't finish and I will not be one of them. So all my loyal readers don't worry. Back with your favorite duo.**_

Bayley walked along backstage with her championship hanging on her shoulder as she looked around and seen the glances on everyone's face who just basically got out of her way when she walked pass. Bayley smirked to herself as she spotted a blonde with pink and blue highlights in her hair with her black, pink and blue gear on as she had her left leg on a equipment box and bent down to stretch it.

Bayley approached the fellow diva as she placed her Championship on the equipment box neatly and stood with her arms crossed and stared at the diva.

The diva knew she was there but didn't look up. She decided to just ignore her but she stood there as long as she could and it made the diva growl in frustration as she picked herself up and glared at Bayley with devilish eyes.

"What!" The blonde said. As hatred dropped from words.

"The hell was that Monday on raw?" Bayley asked the blonde as the blonde just shrugged.

"ALEXA why in the world would you help her! Last time I check she hated you and you hated her! This was the perfect time to get rid of all our problems." Bayley said confused.

"Oh believe me it was insanely hard to do what I did out there Monday. I wanted to even throw up in that ring at the thought of thinking about it." Alexa said as she narrowed her eyes at Bayley

"Then why did you? You should be helping me take out that British bitch. Erase her from this damn company. Side with us as we take on the alliance of that bitch and that worthless snake." Bayley said

Alexa eye quickly twitched as Bayley ain't seem to notice and Alexa smirked at Bayley.

"Tempting but I think I'll pass. I may not like it but I don't have a choice. And frankly as much as I hate her. I damn sure don't like you." Alexa beamed at Bayley as Bayley glared at her.

"Don't let all this distract you, I'm training my ass off everyday getting better and better and I'm not going to stop until I reach my goal." Alexa stated as she approached Bayley.

"And you have it right there! I will be champion and there's nothing you can do about it." Alexa glared at her with fire in her eyes as Bayley didn't back down as she looked at her shirt and glared.

"Five feet of fury huh?" Bayley got in Alexa face. "Tonight I'm going to make you five feet under!" Bayley said as she picked up her Championship and stormed off as Alexa glared at her.

Paige stood with her arms crossed as she spoke with Charlotte and Becky.

"So wait let me get this straight he's training Alexa? And without asking you? Knowing she hates you?" Becky asked and Paige only nodded.

"Wait wait! The Randy Orton? The Viper? The legend killer? The man with the anger issue! The guy who doesn't even talk to anyone backstage? The damn arena is basically scared of him because he could blow at any minute and when he does someone could get hurt. And you're telling me that Alexa is being trained by him?" Charlotte asked as Paige only nodded.

"Wow well I know one thing. You both have a death wish!" Charlotte laughed as Paige only glared at her.

"But how? And why? Like Randy Orton? really?" Becky asked as Paige sighed.

"She wants and needs help and has nobody to turn to. Sadly I understand that as well as Randy and he couldn't see her struggle the way he did when he first started his career."

As paige was talking with Becky and Charlotte she looked past them as Randy was finally making his way into the building with his suitcase in hand as she slowly broke out into a large smile. She haven't seen Randy since Monday as he flew out to to check on his sick daughter Alana.

Becky notice her smile and didn't even look to see where she was looking as she chuckled. "Go ahead you happy dog" Paige smiled from ear to ear as she walked towards Randy nervously.

Randy picked up his suitcase and proceeded to roll it down the hall as he looked and seen a nervous Paie walking his way still in her regular clothes. As she sported a black jacket and a Tight belly shirt making her chest look just right and a pair of black tight jeans and Randy could only think about how the back side looked right now. Paige nervously walked his way with the biggest smile he seen and a sparkle in her eyes. As Randy only smirked and shook his head. "She's a kid sometimes" he thought as Paige wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest as she took in his scent that she missed so much as she drowned in it.

"Ohhhhh godddd I misssed this smell!" Paige laughed in his chest as she looked up at him and her eyes sparkled. "And I miss you." She whispered as Randy only shrugged.

"Well I'm Randy Orton who doesn't miss me." Randy said before feeling a sharp pain in his gut as Paige struck him.

"You ass!" Paige said with a smirk on her face as Randy chuckled.

"How's baby girl?" Paige asked as she still had her arms wrapped around Randy as they made their way to his locker room.

"She's fine. Just the flu" Randy said as he took a deep breathe.

"Glad she's better. She gets her toughness from her father." Paige said with a smile and Randy only looked at her.

"You should meet her sometime." Randy said as Paige gasp as they walked into his locker room.

"Really? You don't think it's too early? What if she hates me? Oh god." Paige started to panicked as Randy only chuckled.

"Oh trust me her liking you is not none of my concern. She loves the Anti-diva. One of her favorites after….." Randy stopped as he shook his head. "Well one of her favorites." Paige raised her eyebrow but decided to let it go.

"Oh okay then I would love to meet little Orton!" She beamed at him.

They locker room door shuttered open as Paige smile instantly dropped as Alexa Bliss strutted her way towards them.

"Welcome back handsome!" Alex said with a smile as Paige growled loudly with a glare to Alexa as Alexa glared back.

"Hey Alexa what's up?" Randy said as Paige turned her back and proceeded to walk to the couch.

"Nothing just wanted to greet you back from . Oh and how's the daughter." Alexa asked

"She's fine Alexa thanks for asking" Randy said as Alexa nodded.

"Well I'm going to go now and go get ready for my match against Bayley tonight." Alexa said as Paige perked up at that as Alexa made her way out the locker room and Randy sighed.

"Paige!" Randy said. Randy didn't have to say a word to feel the tension in the room. Paige and Alexa didn't even acknowledge each other.

"You know that's not going to be a fair fight." Paige sight as she couldn't help but know he was right.

"I know Randy and I already know what you're going to say. I'll think about it!" Paige said as she made her way out the locker room.

Randy sighed. He knew Paige wasn't cool with him training Alexa because they didn't like each other and also physical contact had to be there to train Alexa and Paige didn't trust her. It could be a plot just to get to Paige in her mind and she doesn't trust Alexa. But she respects his decision whether she like it or not she would stick with him.

 _ **Midway into the match**_

Alexa was being dragged around the ring by her hair by Bayley as she taunted the crowd.

"Your going to know your freaking place little Alexa!" Bayley yelled in her face before she slapped Alexa in her face sending her into a state of anger as she tackled Bayley onto the mat and started her five feet of fury as she rained down punches on Bayley as Bayley covered up and tried to get away from Alexa.

"Get her off! Get her off me!" Bayley yelled as Nikki entered the ring and struck Alexa in the back of the head as the Bella's started stomping away on Alexa. Bayley regain composure as she joined the Bella's in attacking Alexa.

Backstage Paige was standing watching the monitor as Randy stood next to her. He sighed as Paige closed her eyes.

"Paige?" Randy said but Paige ain't respond as she tried really hard to cancel him out.

"Paige!" Randy voice got a little louder as Paige still ain't acknowledged him as Randy started to growl out of frustration.

"PAIGE!" Randy growled out as his voice sounded serious and deadly as Paige sighed and tore off her jacket before running through the curtain and down to the ring to the cheers of the fans.

Paige entered the ring and speared Bayley who she then started raining down punches on Bayley who covered up as Nikki and Brie pulled paie off Bayley only for Bayley to escape out the ring as Paige fought off both Brie and Nikki. Paige rammed Brie into Nikki sending them both between the ropes spilling hard onto the floor as Bayley crawled up the ramp holding her face.

Bayley glared at Paige as Paige glared back as she stood up and made her way up the ramp. Paige looked and notice Alexa sitting in the corner breathing hard staring at Paige with a somewhat glare as Paige glared right back.

Paige and Alexa appeared backstage as Alexa was holding her neck and Paige cleared her throat.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked awkwardly as Alexa still rubbed her neck and turned to Paige.

"I been worst I will live. Don't think I owe you a thanks or anything because you're not getting it. I saved your ass and you saved mines so that makes us even so I don't owe you a damn thing." Alexa glared at Paige and Paige only rolled her eyes. Paige was about to say something when somebody spoke.

"Well well well! What do we have here If it isn't the unlikely duo of the Anti-Diva, and lil " Summer Rae said approaching Paige and Alexa as Alexa rolled her eyes and Paige loudly sighed.

"Your back? Omg just when it couldn't get anymore worst." Paige said face palming herself.

"Well it's gone get worst because my boys has fully recovered from that attack your piece of ass Snake did to them and they going to destroy that Viper you call a boyfriend!" Summer said and right on que Fandango and Tyler Breeze stood side by side with summer.

"Oh well well well won't you look at this! It's the dancing gay guys! Had fun fucking each other? Or summer did that enough with the strap-on" Paige said in a playful tone as Alexa snickered then covered her face trying to stay serious but struggled to do so.

Summer only glared then smirked "you're all talk aren't you. News flash! Randy tried to end their careers. So they are back with a vengeance and more dangerous than ever. Nobody will stop them from what they have their goal set on and it's Randy Orton. Meaning hitting everything Randy has and holds dear to him. Starting with you!" Summer beamed as she narrowed her eyes. Finally clicking into Paige head what she meant next thing she knew she had a hand around her throat holding her into the air.

Alexa watched in horror as she watched Tyler breeze grab Paige by the throat and hoist her into the air. "THE HELL ARE YOU DOING PUT HER DOWN YOU CAN'T TOUCH HER LIKE THAT!" Alexa pulled on Tyler's arm before she felt a hand grip into her hair and next thing she knew she was sent crashing through a locker room door as the door came off the henges and Alexa went flying into the empty locker room.

Paige couldn't breathe as her air was being taken from her as Tyler slammed her back first into a door over and over as the pain quickly spreaders all over her back. Tyler then rammed Paige into the door extremely hard that he practically threw her into the dark room sending her flying with the door that broke off.

Summer laugh as she looked at Paige lifeless body. "That's only the beginning sunshine." Summer said as they made their leave. As security and medical team arrived just a bit too late and pushed them away from Paige.

Summer only laughed as they made their leave leaving Paige and Alexa knocked out.

 _ **I'm sorry guys for the delay. Like I owe you guys big big big time and I know that. But what you think about the chapter guys. Tyler and Fandango are back with revenge on their mind as they will stop at nothing to get it. They even put their hands on divas! What will the authority do? More importantly what will Randy do! Send reviews guys. Next chapter will be here soon I promise**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Hey guys back again with another chapter. I promised I would post one soon and I'm intending on keeping that promise so here you guys are.**_

Paige slowly awoken from a deep slumber where she stirred and wiped her face. She slowly came to life as she stared up at the ceiling. She had to stay at the hotel today of orders from Vince himself as she was not cleared to compete with her back and her head not all together.

Paige sighed as Randy wasn't there because he had to, no needed to attend Smackdown today. Paige was about to go to sleep again when she felt a hand on her arm and looked down to see the shy smile of Alexa Bliss.

Paige had to look twice, Blink her eyes, and wipe her eyes to see if she was seeing things right.

Alexa rolled her eyes "are you done? Yes I'm really here." She said with a little attitude then she wanted to.

Paige blew out a breath "why are you here? I know Randy want us to at least get along but let's be honest here. We don't have to if we don't want to and also he can't make us do what we don't want to do." She said as Alexa nodded.

"Your right. I'm here because Randy really didn't want to leave you alone even though he wouldn't admit it. But I'm also here because well I can't compete either." Alexa said as she lifted up her shirt to show Paige her wrapped up ribs as Paige recalled her being flung through a door tearing it off the henges.

"With a little girl like me and my size didn't hold that much weight so basically Fandango practically threw me like a Little Rock." Alexa said with a shy smile as Paige laughed a little.

Alexa sighed "and to be perfectly honest with you. I'm worried about you. You took a lot on Monday and your back isn't in the right condition. Also with all the training I've been doing with you and Randy I'm starting to see that you aren't really a bad person. I read the book wrong." Alexa admitted looking at Paige

"Wow is the Alexa Bliss being soft with me?" Paige said with a smirk as Alexa only rolled her eyes. "I'm glad you're here Alexa. This means a lot" Paige said with a smile as Alexa looked away.

Randy barged into the Authority office with a purpose. Randy stormed past Seth Rollins and Bayley who was standing there as he approached Triple H and Stephanie desk.

"HUNTER!" Randy said as he came face to face with Triple H and Stephanie as Seth rolled his eyes behind them.

"Hello we was talking here!" Seth yelled out as Randy turned to look at him with eyes Seth had never seen before. Randy's eyes burned through him with fire burning through his pupils as his eyes were thin. Like a snake.

"This has nothing to do with you." Randy said slowly through gritted teeth as he looked like a man on a rampage causing Bayley to take a couple steps back pulling Seth with her.

"Don't fire them" Randy beamed at them with a hell bent look. Stephanie knew that look all too well as she sighed.

"Randy we have no choice. They put they hands on a diva. That is unacceptable in this place of business no matter the circumstances" Stephanie said being all business.

Stephanie haven't been on the same page as Randy and Paige but this was far beyond that of this rivalry. If was much bigger than that. Their company reputation was on the line and she wasn't going to let them destroy what her family built.

"Don't fire them. Let me take care of them! I want them tonight! I want to deal with this myself! This isn't business, this is personal" Randy was steaming like never before. As Triple H stared at him and he saw it. He saw that Randy has hit that place, that Randy was Randy no more, he lost all control. His IED has taken control and he won't stop at nothing until he deal with his purpose. That wasn't the look of Randy Orton, that was the look of the Viper he went to hell and back with in 2009. Randy Orton was long gone.

"Randy." Triple H started.

"Hunter you should understand better than anybody! 2009 Stephanie could have fired me if she wanted to! But y'all didn't. Y'all wanted to give me a far more punishment than just being fired. Hunter you wanted to handle it personally. You should know how I feel right now." Randy said as Triple H looked back at Randy.

"Randy I know how you feel but it's not in my hands. The Board in Stanford has ordered that you being the fact you're associated with Paige don't go near Fandango or Tyler Breeze or serious actions would be taken Randy. You can't be fired because you are privileged to fight at wrestlemania due to winning the Rumble but Randy I'm telling you do not take matters into your hands. I don't know if I can help you if you can! We may not have been seeing eye to eye lately but I understand you and right now I feel for you because I know how it feels." Triple H said as Randy was losing his mind. There was no way in hell he was gone sit back and let that happened.

Randy without a word turned and left the office with Triple H calling after him.

"Randy!" Triple H said as Randy kept walking.

"RANDY!" Triple H yelled out as Randy walked out the office as Triple H rounded the desk.

"Steph call security!" Triple H said leaving the office with Bayley looking a little freaked and Seth just standing there.

Randy barged into the locker room and slammed Tyler Breeze into a locker as he gripped his neck trying to rip it out.

Fandango struck Randy in the back of his head as he then started to rain down punches on him.

Randy rammed Fandango back into the TV monitor as he then threw him into the wall.

Commotion was coming from the locker room as Superstars tried to tame Randy only for Randy to fight each and everyone of them off by attacking them.

Randy tackled Tyler as he rained down punch after punch on Tyler trying to dent his head in.

Randy spotted Fandango crawling out the door when Randy went and kicked him in the gut before picking him up and ramming him into a equipment box.

Randy picked up a steel chair and turned towards the wwe superstars trying to calm him down as they backed up when he did so. Randy notice numerous of cameras on him but he could care less at this moment.

Randy vended the chair around Fandangos back as he brought down the chair with all his might striking Fandango over and over as he screamed out in agony.

Randy tossed the bented up chair as he notice security making their way down the hall with Triple H. He also noticed Tyler Breeze stumbling out the locker room where Randy dropped Tyler with a clothesline.

Randy grabbed Tyler by his shirt who was still laying on the floor as he yanked his shirt as a lifeless Tyler was barely able to sit up.

"Randy that's enough! Get him" Triple H told security as they took a step towards Randy as Randy glared at them causing them to stop.

"Sir let go of the man you have to come with us." Head security said as Randy balled up his and started jabbing away on a lifeless Tyler as Randy tanked his shirt to keep him from falling as security tried to pull him away.

Alexa flipped through the channels at the hotel room as she sighed. There was nothing to watch.

"Alexa it's 8:45 did you forget Smackdown is on right now!" Paige yelled from the kitchen as Alexa rolled her eyes at herself "How could she forget that" she thought as she slapped herself.

Alexa turned the channel to see a brawl being taken place or more like a Massacre as she watch security try to pull Randy off of a bloody Tyler Breeze.

Triple H could be heard yelling as well as superstars and divas. Alexa heard Paige making we way into the living room where she quickly turned the channel. Alexa looked at Paige with a bright as Paige raised her eyebrow before handing Alexa her tea.

"Thanks" Alexa said with a nervous smile as Paige sat down in the other couch and looked at the tv.

"Why aren't you watching smackdown?" Paige asked in her British accent as Alexa gulped.

"Ummm it's been delayed! Yeah it's been delayed" Alexa said as she smiled when Paige raised her eyebrow at her as Alexa only shrugged causing Paige to roll her eyes.

Suddenly Paige phone rung as she picked it up and put it on speaker as she was drinking her tea.

"Hello?" Paige said

"PAIGE!" A voice was heard screaming into the phone as it sounded like a lot of ruckus in the background.

"Charlotte?" Paige said as she notice there was a lot of yelling and banging in the background.

"PAIGE TURN TO SMACKDOWN RIGHT NOW!" Charlotte yelled in the phone as Paige raised her eyebrow and Alexa grew nervous clamping her teeth together.

"But smackdown delayed" Paige said as Alexa face palmed herself

"What? Who told you that! Paige TURN TO SMACKDOWN YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS! OMG!" Charlotte was heard saying before she hung up.

Paige glared at Alexa as She nervously laughed.

"Turn to smackdown now!" Paige said through her teeth as she stood up.

"Paige please don't!" Alexa said as she tried to get the remote before Paige did but she was quicker than she was as Paige instantly turned the channel and her face went white as a ghost.

Paige watched the screen as Randy brawled with Tyler Breeze and Fandango as he was pounding on Tyler Breeze on top of a cop car.

Randy was pounding away on Tyler as he started to feel himself being pulled away as he did the first thing that came to his mind and started fighting off the cops.

Paige looked on in horror "No No No what is he doing!" Paige screech as she pulled on her hair.

"Get Em Randy That's it kick they ass!" Alexa said as she jumped up from the couch as Paige looked at her with so much hate and anger that it scared Alexa causing her to sit back down.

"What? Those bastards tried to kill us! This should be what you want" Alexa said as she pointed at the screen as Randy fought off the cops as Fandango jumped on Randy as Superstars, Security, police Officers tried to break up the fight.

"Alexa he could've handled this a different way! The board Gave him an Order and he just broke it! Worst he just struck a Officer! He's going to Jail, plus fine and another punishment from WWE Board." Paige soreness out as Alexa pinched her nose and shook her head at realization.

"GET THEM THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Triple H yelled at the superstars as they started shoving Tyler and Fandango into their rental as Randy was trying to break away from Officers.

"RANDY ENOUGH! Hold him down!" Triple H ordered as Officers then overpowered the angry Viper as they started to cuff him but he tried to fight them off.

"OMG JUST DO IT YOU'RE MAKING IT WORST!" Paige said as she rubbed her temples.

Officers finally got Randy into handcuffs as they lifted him off the ground as superstars finally got a bloody Tyler and Fandango out the facility.

Triple H only rubbed his face and pinched his nose out of frustration as Cops shoved Randy Orton in back of a cop car.

"He's going to jail sir. He struck a Officer" the chief of police said to Triple H as He sighed as they then drove off with Randy.

Triple H stood there as they drove Randy away as he then looked back at the superstars and divas when they was long gone with Randy and said "Okay that's over we still have a show to do everybody get back to work!" Triple H said before he frustratingly walked back into the building.

Paige face palmed herself as she sighed.

"I clearly told him before he left not to do anything so fucking stupid!" Paige sighed. As Alexa rubbed her back.

"Well he's Randy, he follow his own rules you know that" Alexa said

Paige sighed "this gone be a long week!"

 _ **Okay honestly I been wrote this chapter but I was unsure to post it because I really ain't like it. But it was all I could think of. Randy needed revenge am I right? But what has a sacrifice for that revenge? Also I really don't like this chapter. Makes me feel like I'm starting to do a bad job. Send comments and reviews**_


	34. Author Note

_**Hey guys I'm sorry that I've been out for so long but I'm baccccckkkkk! I'm back to writing stories and making you people proud. Well hopefully**_

 _ **But However this story after reading it and writing other stories I Kinda don't have the feel to finish with this story. Like it doesn't give me a thrill no more when I write it like some of my other stories do. So I'm asking you guys do you think I should finish this story or not? Because I also feel like the story is all over the place l. So let me know. Drop those comments and don't be afraid to Inbox me**_


	35. Chapter 34

_**Sorry to keep you waiting for so long. I been absolutely busy and could never find the time to update this story. But I'm back! I'm really sorry to the people who been reading this since day one and want to see how this all end. Hopefully you guys are still with me as I update this story. So time to get this show back on the road. Honestly it's been so long since I updated that I forgot all my ideas I had so I have to go on the fly so if it sucks please don't kill me.**_

Bayley strolled the the backstage arena of raw in her search for Seth Rollins to run over gameplans for Mania as Bayley in the middle of her search found something way better.

Bayley frowned as she reached the entrance way and laid eyes on two figures making their way into the arena. Bayley sighed and made her way to them.

Bayley stopped in front of the two figures as she stared at them with pity in her eyes.

"What do you want?" A limpy Paige asked staring back at Bayley.

"I know we haven't been the best of friends, or friends period.." she said before Paige butted in.

"We was" Paige said with a growl as she gripped the bag strap over her shoulder a little harder causing Bayley to sigh.

"Normally I would love to see you two in pain but that was over the line, they had no right to put they hands on you two and I hope they pay for their actions. Shouldn't no diva be abused like that or even touched by any male superstar. I hope you feel better" Bayley said as she stuck out her hand towards Paige as Paige looked at it suspiciously.

Paige slowly shook her hand keeping a close eye on her. Bayley face then turned hard and serious as she pulled in Paige close as they was now nose to nose as Alexa tightened up ready to step in if necessary.

"However I don't wanna hear no excuse for why I beat you at Mania. While you and your boy toy been worrying about those dancing gay guys me and Seth have been focus on the main goal and that's retaining at Mania. That's why you will ultimately fail! You're sidetracked, your distracted. Your greatest ally is your biggest failure. Because of him you've taken your eyes off the ball, I'm focus as ever while you clearly forgot the main goal and this championship. I'm going to embarrass you and bury my demons as I stand over you at Mania with this title held high." Bayley glared out as she violently pushed and released Paige hand away before backing up slowly. Paige glared back at her as Bayley smiled slowly.

"Say Hi to that jail bird boyfriend of yours" Bayley smiled wider.

"Why you little" Paige started her way over to Bayley but was held back by Alexa as Bayley laughed and walked away with Paige staring a hole in her back.

Paige sat in her locker room in full thought as she stared off into space as Alexa was doing her own thing in the middle of the room.

"She's right" Paige said out loud as she sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Don't let her get to you Paige" Alexa said starting to stretch and wincing a little.

"No Alexa she's right. I been so thrown off track. With Tyler and Fandango, summer, Randy going to jail and getting suspended and fined. We lost focus on the main goal. Me and Randy fought damn near 3 months for this moment. The moment to finally get those two one on one, the moment to shove our foot right up the authorities ass, to knock the golden boy and his side chick off the throne. The moment for revenge. We lost sight of that and got side tracked. We can't keep going that way, I gotta be focus starting right now because Bayley is going to bring it at Mania no matter what. She's trying to prove a point and make a statement she's going to bring it all and I gotta be ready physically and mentally" Paige explained as Alexa continued stretching.

"Glad your mind is back in the game. I have no doubt you're going to be ready for Mania" Alexa said as she bounced up and down.

Paige raised her eyebrow as she finally noticed what Alexa was doing. She was in her ring gear with her bandages wrapped around basically her entire body.

"What are you doing?" Paige asked as she squinted her eyes at her.

"Huh?" Alexa asked as she stopped bouncing and looked at Paige.

"Don't huh me what are you doing?" Paige said with the same expression.

Alexa nervously rubbed the back of her head" oh uhhh, umm I'm getting ready for my match" Alexa said shyly.

Paige suddenly growled as she rose from her seat and approached Alexa "what match! You aren't cleared" Paige said.

"Stephanie put me in a match tonight with Bayley" Alexa said as Paige raised her eyebrow.

"Stephanie might be a bitch but Stephanie is also about business. You're not cleared to compete so Stephanie wouldn't just throw you in a match. She only would do that….if….you….asked…..for…..it" Paige slowly said as realization slapped her in the face as she then looked at a even nervous Alexa Bliss causing Paige to growl even louder from deep within

Paige grabbed Alexa by the front of her ring gear and brought her nose to nose. "The hell is wrong with you. That's risking your career going in there like this. That bandage is a big target on you that can prevent you from ever stepping into a ring ever again. Bayley is dirty and won't have no sympathy in the ring for you." Paige said through her teeth in Alexa face.

"You act like I'm some rookie outsider the WWE bring in just for one night to get destroyed. I'm a wrestler just like you, you know. You and Bayley both wrestled through NXT and so have I." Alexa said a little insulted.

"Alexa you know how dumb it's making you look? If your own par with the women's champion then the hell you need a trainer for?" Paige asked crossing her arm and raising her eyebrow with a matter of fact tone.

"It's because….well ummmm…...uhhhh" Alexa said as she began rubbing her chin thinking.

"My point exactly. Listen I'm not saying you can't wrestle Alexa no that's not what I'm doing. I'm just saying you're not ready for this. I wrestled since I was born, way before NXT. I was already trained. But even I know there's do's and don'ts in this business and what your doing is a don't Alexa" Paige said as Alexa blew out a breathe and removed Paige's hands from her gear.

"Listen I asked for this match to prove myself, I know we maybe on the same side here but don't act like you care about me. We been at each other's throats for a long time and you're not about to forget all of that, that fast" Alexa said causing Paige to sigh

"Alexa" Paige breathed out.

"Just forget it and stay out of my way" Alexa said as she then walked pass Paige and out of the locker room.

"Alexa!" Paige called out but it fell on deaf ears as she sigh and ran a hand down her face.

"So Alexa demanded to face you tonight? But she's not even cleared" Nikki said to Bayley as her and her sister walked the halls with Bayley.

"It's gonna be a piece of cake. She's not on my level" Bayley declared with a dark smirk.

"Also gives you the chance to take out the remaining of her allies. She doesn't have many but the ones she do have could be none" Brie said

"Exactly the point my little smart Bella. That's why you two will be out there with me. To get rid of that 5 feet of annoyance" Bayley said.

 _ **MATCH**_

As Alexa theme played throughout the arena to the slight cheers of the fans. Alexa did her signature pose as she made her way down the ramp to the ring. Alexa rolled her eyes and waved her hands to the crowd as she made her way down and into the ring.

Bayley theme hit to the eruption of cheers and boos as she emerged with the Bella's right on her tail. Bayley stood on the stage as she raised her title above her head as the Bayley buddies came alive. Bayley made her way down to the ring with a smirk on her face as Alexa glared right back at her.

Bayley stood across the ring for Alexa with a smirk as Alexa glared back. The match was set as the bell rung. They both circled the ring as Bayley looked down at Alexa's bandaged up body as she snickered.

"How's the ribs?" Bayley asked

"I don't know how about we find out" Alexa spat as she and Bayley engaged in a collar and elbow tie up.

Bayley instantly broke it up by delivering a gut wrenching knee to the ribs of Alexa causing her to scream out in pain as she fell to the mat on her hands and knees trying to catch her breathe.

"Hurts doesn't it!" Bayley screamed out at her as she soccer kicked her in the ribs as Alexa screamed again and clutched her ribs.

Bayley taunted to the crowd as Alexa tried desperately to steady her breathing. Suddenly she felt herself being yanked off her feet by her hair as she came face to face with Bayley.

"Your a joke. I'm disgusted I'm even in a match with you" Bayley spat as this sent Alexa off the deep end and lit a fire.

Alexa then head butted Bayley causing her to stumble back as Alexa let out a scream as she released her five feet of fury and rushed Bayley attacking her over and over and over.

All Bayley could do was cover up as she was backed up in a corner as Alexa was in a blind rage as she continued her assault on Bayley only for the ref to step in and pull Alexa off warning her. Alexa tossed the ref to the side as she rushed Bayley again only for Bayley to get pulled out of the ring by Nikki as Alexa growled.

Alexa slid out the ring as Nikki was tending to Bayley as Alexa grabbed Nikki and tossed her over the announce table sending her into Michael Cole and the rest of the guys as Bayley sent Alexa over the table and on top of Nikki as well.

 _ **Mid match**_

Alexa groaned in pain as she crawled to the ropes with Bayley standing over top of her.

"That's it Alexa, crawl! Crawl like the dog you are" Bayley screamed as Alexa grabbed the bottom rope only for Bayley to kick the rope and her hands causing Alexa to scream out and clutch her hand.

Bayley picked up Alexa Irish whipping her into the ropes as Alexa slid through Bayley's legs and kicked Bayley in the gut before grabbing a handful of hair and slamming Bayley into the mat.

Alexa wasted no time as she applied insult to injury to Bayley going to the cover. However the count never came for Alexa as she looked over and seen Brie on the ropes distracting the ref as she suddenly felt herself being pulled out the ring by her leg and rammed into the barricade. Nikki picked up Alexa and tossed her back into the ring as Bayley went for a cover.

"1..2…" Alexa kicked out at 2 as Bayley only looked at Alexa. Alexa struggled to get up as she grabbed on Bayley leg as Bayley removed her leg in disgust.

"Get the hell off me, get up yourself you worthless piece of shit" Bayley spat as Alexa continued to crawl.

"Pathetic! Pathetic" Bayley said as she picked up Alexa by her hair and brought her to her face.

"Randy wasted his time training someone like you. He was better off training someone like Hornswoggle" Bayley spat as she instantly felt a stinging sensation in her face as Alexa slapped her.

Alexa slapped her again as she then went into a fury rushing Bayley with attacks as she screamed out in frustration.

Bayley curled up taking Alexa abuse before she then rammed Alexa into the corner back first as Alexa gasp in pain. Bayley then threw her shouldered into Alexa's ribs over and over and over as Alexa gasped for air and gasped in pain.

Unable to defend herself the ref stepped in as he pulled Away Bayley from Alexa as Alexa doubled over nearly coughing up blood as her ribs felt like they was on fire.

Bayley argued with the ref distracting him as Nikki and Brie got on the apron on each side of her as Nikki grabbed Alexa head.

Out of reaction Alexa elbowed Nikki in the nose dropping her off the apron as she swung at Brie missing as Brie dropped down off the apron.

Alexa gasped for air even more as she noticed Bayley still arguing with the ref as the crowd started to cheer. Alexa wondering what they all of a sudden cheering about looked up the ramp and noticed Paige making her way down the ramp with a bad back and all.

Alexa squinted her eyes and growled at her. Noticing Bayley making her way towards her she kicked Bayley in the gut before dropping her face into the second turnbuckle causing Bayley to grab her face on the floor.

Alexa stared at paige the entire time as she glared at her as Paige rounded the ring far away from the Bella's.

Alexa tossed Bayley out the ring towards her as Alexa got out and rammed Bayley into the barricade before turning her attention towards Paige.

"the hell are you doing!" Alexa spat as she came closer to her as Paige stared at her.

"I told you to stay out of the way. I don't need you stop pretending like you give a damn I don't need this" Alexa spat in Paige face as Paige instantly got frustrated.

"Would you stop it and grow up! I'm not pretending anything alright. I know who's the real Alexa is and I realize I'm no different than her. I'm sorry I made you feel like you wasn't shit that wasn't want I meant to do. I don't give a damn what you think but I'm not going anywhere. I'm here to watch your back and help you because whether you like it or not I do give a damn about you" Paige explained to her as Alexa somewhat looked at her in disbelief.

"Watch out!" Paige yelled as she moved Alexa out the way as she took a chair shot to the face from Brie as Alexa looked in disbelief.

"Did she just take a chair shot for me?" Alexa thought to herself

Finally snapping out of it Alexa caught the chair shot as Brie swung the chair aiming for Alexa head. Alexa grunted as her and Brie tugged a war over the chair as Alexa kicked Brie in the gut causing Brie let go of the chair as Alexa slammed the chair into her back with a backshattering chairshot.

Nikki round the corner and at Alexa in aid of her sister as Alexa kicked her in the gut and Cockbacked the chair as she let out a scream swinging the chair with all her might into Nikki's back.

A breathless Alexa took the moment to realize that the ref was counting her out and Bayley had crawled back into the ring. Alexa tossed the chair as she staggered into the ring.

Alexa approached Bayley only for Bayley to surprise quickly wrapping Alexa up ready to deliver Bayley to Belly. Thinking fast Alexa head butted Bayley as the headbutt seem to messed up both of them as Alexa grabbed her head out of pain.

Bayley and Alexa traded blows in the ring as they both punched back and forth as the match went tic for tac. In a instant Alexa slipped one of Bayley's punches and countered it into a DDT. Alexa instantly followed up with her move insult to injury and went for a cover. However Bayley kicked out at 2.

Alexa then pulled on her knee pads as she got into a stance and set up Bayley for her own RKO which was now her special.

As Alexa stalked Bayley, Bayley struggled to her feet with Alexa standing and preying behind her. As Bayley used the ropes to stand up she finally made it to her feet.

Suddenly Brie got up on the Apron getting the ref attention as Bayley turned around into a RKO.

Bayley countered by pushing Alexa towards Nikki Bella who was opposite from Brie and the ref.

Alexa stopped short giving Nikki a elbow shot in the process knocking her off course.

Alexa turned to see Bayley charging at her as Bayley went for a spear and Alexa sidestepped Bayley as she went through the second rope spearing Nikki off the apron.

Alexa taking advantage went for a roll up pin as Bayley held on the rope for dear life. Alexa pulled and pulled but Bayley only hung on tighter as she refused to let go.

Paige hopped up on the apron sidestepped and kicked Bayley in the side of the face as hard as she could as Bayley released the rope and Alexa rolled her up.

Paige then went and pulled Brie off the apron and slammed her into the barricade as the ref started the count.

"1.2.3" The ref counted as Alexa threw her hands up in the air over joyed to the roar of cheers and her music blasting.

Paige entered the ring and hugged Alexa tightly as Alexa hugged back.

"I'm so sorry" Alexa said to Paige as she only smiled at her.

"It's alright you won, I knew you could do it" Paige said as Alexa smiled at her.

Paige raised Alexa hands in the air as they both stood in the center of the ring with there hands raised. It was short lived however when Nikki and Brie stormed into the ring causing Alexa and Paige to roll out and backup up the ramp with a smile on their face.

Alexa wrapped her arm around Paige's neck as they backed up laughing throwing up the L logo on their forehead mocking the Bella's.

Nikki and Brie glared at them as Bayley leaned on the rope next to them and growled at the two with fire and hate in her eyes. They will pay dearly.

 _ **Guys I know this isn't the best chapter, I know I'm sorry. Be gentle with me I'm just returning back to this. I actually love the Paige And Alexa moments though for some reason. We're inching closer to the main plot of the story. So guys ideas! Help me! What you think of the Paige and Alexa team up while Randy's is out of the picture. Also what should I do with Randy? Also what I should do with Alexa? Ideas people I need them. Dm me. Until next chapter. Oh and btw I already started on Another story with Alexa Bliss that I can't wait for you guys to read. I'm so excited for it as I truly love the story I'm writing. Let me knows guys.**_


	36. Chapter 35

_**Double chapter guys since I know I deeply owe you guys. Don't forget to leave reviews and dm me ideas, I'm really struggling here help a sister out.**_

With three weeks away from wrestlemania Paige couldn't help but think about what Alexa said. She couldn't help but think about how right she was.

As she sat at the hotel room looking at the computer screen in front of her but her mind was somewhere else.

"You alright?" Paige heard a voice come from the screen as she looked at Randy who was looking back at her.

Paige only sigh and looked in the computer screen.

"Where is your head right now?" She asked causing Randy to become confused.

"What that supposed to mean" he asked all confused.

"Like where is your focus at, your mindset going into Mania" she asked as Randy looked.

"My focus will always be destroying Seth Rollins. Nothing is going to sidetrack me! Breezango is nothing more than a warm up punching bag for me until I get my hands on that worthless piece of trash they call a future and taking that Championship away from him" Randy spat

Paige couldn't help but smiling at the screen "that's my snake" Paige said.

"Get a room!" Alexa yelled as she walked through the room stopping to wave at Randy and kept It moving.

"I see you two are getting along well" Randy said as Paige sigh and looked over her shoulder.

"Yeah we had a little bumps here and there but were getting along rather great. We realize that we aren't no different from each other so I guess that kinda got rid of all the hate and was replaced with mutual respect" Paige said

"Wait isn't It Monday? Why aren't you two at the show?" Randy asked.

"We has a thing to do so Stephanie gave us the night off" Paige said as Randy raised his eyebrow

"That's not weird to you? Stephanie giving you two a day off?" Randy said

Paige only shrugged "not really she's a businesswoman. Business comes first" Paige said

"Speaking of that what's going on with your suspension?" Paige asked.

"I'll be back the Raw before wrestlemania" Randy said.

"That's it?" Paige said surprised.

"I'm surprised to but they said regardless of what they said they knew I was gone disobey orders. They knew those two had It coming so they wet easy on me" Randy said causing Paige to smile

Suddenly Paige heard a bang and a loud scream as she turned her head around.

"The hell was that?" Paige said as she made her way to the room door and opened it.

Within seconds Paige was being pounced on by a pack of dogs as they punched in Paige as Paige tried to fight back.

Paige pushed Bayley back into a wall, gave Nikki a back elbow and punched Brie in the face before speared Bayley back into a wall again but this time Bayley refuse to let her head go as It was locked in a DDT position as Paige tried to pull away.

Next thing Paige knew was that her back felt like It was bleeding and ripped in several spots as Brie took a vase off the dresser and smashed It across Paige bad back as Paige screamed out in agony.

"AGAIN!" Bayley yelled out as Paige body was already slumped but Bayley refuse to let her fall.

Nikki and Brie looked around for something else as Nikki spotted a lamps and ripped It off the dresser and out the socket as she approached Paige only for a Blonde to come storming into the room tackling her to the ground.

A already beaten and battered Alexa Bliss rain down punches on Nikki letting off a fury as Brie dragged Alexa off of Nikki only for her to catch s head butted from the back of Alexa head as Alexa whipped around and slapped her.

Bayley just looked on refusing to let go of Paige as she then pushed Paige on the ground and climb on top of her raining down punch after punch onto Paige who was to battered to even defend herself.

Nikki dove at Alexa knee from behind causing Alexa to drop to one knee as Brie took the opportunity to kick Alexa in the side of her bad ribs as Alexa screamed out as Nikki and Brie assaulted her with kicks.

Bayley continued to pound on Paige as The Bellas stomped on Alexa for several seconds before Bayley pushed Paige face onto the floor and stomping towards the Bellas

"Pick her up!" She yelled as the Bellas picked up Alexa grabbing her by one arm each bringing her to her knees as Bayley yanked on Alexa hair getting in her face.

"You chose the wrong side bitch!" Bayley yelled before mushing Alexa in the face.

Bayley moves to the side as a figure walked into the door frame.

"Nice work ladies" a voice said as It approached Alexa.

Alexa had her hair covering her face as the Bells held her. It took everything It had to look up slowly but she did anyway as she seen the sight of the wwe championship through her blonde hair.

Alexa Bliss growled as that could only mean one thing as she blew a breathe to blow a stray of her out her way.

Seth Rollins squatted down in front of Alexa as now they was face to face as Seth glared at Alexa as Alexa growled right back at him. Any more closer and she was going to bite his nose off.

"Give Randy a little message for me" Seth said.

"Seth!" Brie called out as Seth looked at her and Brie nodded her head sideways as Seth looked over to see Randy glaring at them through a computer screen.

Seth smiled widely as he walked in front of the screen.

"Enjoy the show?" Seth said as Randy only glared.

Seth looked back and nodded towards the computer as Nikki and Brie picked up Alexa and proceeded to bring her over to them as Alexa started pulling away.

Bayley gave Alexa a knee shot to the rips dropping Alexa to her knees as Bayley rain down punches on Alexa.

"TAKE HER!" Bayley yelled as the Bellas took Alexa to the computer and placing Alexa face in front of the computer.

Alexa slowly looked up at Randy who stared right back. Randy could tell in Alexa eyes that she was hurt. This made Randy pissed.

"You see her face Randy! You see the pain and suffering in her eyes? This is all on you!" Seth yelled as Randy was filled with rage.

"I'm going to destroy you. Take that championship away from you and put you and a hospital bed" Randy spat as Seth only smirked.

"We'll see about that" Seth said before walking out the room as Bayley slammed Alexa face onto the desk as the Bellas let her go as Alexa held her face onto the ground before looking around the room at their carnage.

Bayley looked at a laid out Paige "This is foreshadow Bitch!" Bayley said before her and the Bellas left leaving Alexa and Paige laid out in a trashed hotel room.

 _ **How will Paige and Alexa recover from the massive ambush? Randy vs Rollins is getting rather personal. Hey guys so I got the story back on track as we are closing in on the big event. Sorry for the misspelling please don't bash me about It. Remember guys to send reviews and your thoughts and ideas. Also about the new story guys. My dm is always open.**_


End file.
